Naruto Meets Xiaolin Showdown
by KaliAnn
Summary: Naruto/XS xover. A group of Xiaolin warriors come to Naruto's universe. They want to learn how to fight using taijutsu. In exchange they'll teach Naruto and his friends how to fight using chi. What kind of adventures will they end up in? Has my original characters from my XS universe in it.
1. Welcome to Kohono

Disclaimer: This is my first Naruto story and I have to point out a few things. I'm a newbie when it comes to the show. I have only seen a few episodes and some clips online. The majority of my knowledge comes from reading fics and my friend Agent-G who will be assisting me with this story. So please if the characters don't seem right give me a break and help me out. This first chapter will be an introduction of all of all my Xiaolin Showdown characters and clips from my fics. Click my name if you want the full story. Again thank you for being patient and helping me out. Now on with the story!

It was a beautiful day in Fire Country. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and in Konoha things were quite peaceful at the moment. No major missions or enemies were threatening them at the moment. Some of the ninja were glad to have a little downtime to relax. But for a group of eleven genin, one loudmouth blond in particular, the peaceful atmosphere was driving him insane.

At the moment all eleven genin were at Konohaenjoying a late lunch. Their senseis had given them the afternoon off to enjoy so they decide to hang out and discuss their plans for the future. Only a little while ago had the entire team worked together to stop a threat from an old man name Genno from harming their village.

"This is what I'm talking about. A nice peaceful day where we can just sit back and do nothing. We haven't had a day like this in a long time," Shikamaru said, as he finished his bowl of ramen.

"Yeah getting the afternoon off to do whatever we want and to eat as much as we want, sounds like a dream come true to me! I hope we have more days like this!" Choji added while munching on his favorite chips.

"I can't believe you boys! I thought that you would want to train some more! After that little run in with the old man I think we have room for improvement!" Ino wailed on them. Honestly the girl thought how could anyone be so lazy unless they were in the middle of a fight?

"Ino, you're right about wanting to get stronger, but we should also take advantage of our days off as well. Having a chance to relax and recharge is always a good idea," Sakura replied to her friend.

"I'm with Ino! I'm bored to death just sitting here doing nothing! I love ramen don't get me wrong, but I really want to have a new mission to do! Lately all we've done is errands around town or helping out with someone else's mission. I want something just for us!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Naruto's right. How can any of us just sit here and do nothing all afternoon? If our senseis' won't help us get stronger I think we should do something on our own right Akamura?" Kiba asked his faithful partner. The dog barked happily and wagged its tail.

"Gai Sensei would say training on our own to improve ourselves would be most youthful! We need to be ready for any type of threat that comes to our village!" Lee exclaimed.

"I agree with you Lee, but its not like a new threat is going to come dropping down from the sky right?" Tenten pointed out. Suddenly a loud whirring sound was heard throughout the village. Everyone looked up and spotted a golden sphere traveling through the air heading for the Hokage's Tower. "What in the world is that?"

"Its an unprecedented phenomenon," Shino whispered. His hive was greatly agitated by the energy given off by the streak.

Both Neji and Hinata both activated their Byakugan to get a closer look at the object. At this moment all of them were running towards the Hokage's Tower as fast as they could. What they saw confused them.

"Itttt'sss nooo tttt maaaa de of chakra! I don't know what it's made of, but it's not chakra!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I concur. Whatever it is limiting my ability to see inside. However I can make out the forms of at least fifteen humans and some sort of creature. The smaller forms seem be around our size, but the other three are definitely full grown adults," Neji reported.

The group took up defensive positions around the Tower. All over the place every ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin got ready to attack as the golden sphere landed at the foot of the Tower. There was a tense moment as everyone watched as the golden sphere sparkled and then disappeared revealing what was inside.

There were three adults. One them, an older bald gentlemen with a goatee in a white shirt, blue vest, and black pants with a medallion hanging from his neck, had a green lizard wrapped around his neck. The other two looked like twins; identical twins except they were the opposite sex. Both of the had long black hair with a green sheen, yellow tan skin, and dark eyes. The girl wore a pink karate shirt and light red pants while the boy wore a blue and white shirt with black pants. At their feet was an oriental chest. There was also twelve kids in their late teens all wearing the same outfit. A black robe with red cuffs, red pants for the boys or red shorts for the girls, black flatted shoes with netting for the girls, and a yellow orange sash around their middle. Two of them, a boy and girl, had a red dragon sewn on their right sleeve. Around their necks were strange pendants.

For a moment no one did anything. Then a kid who had yellow skin stepped foreword. "Greetings! We are the great Xiaolin Dragons and have come here to meet with your lea," was all he got out before kunai came flying at the group of intruders from all directions.

Instinctively the group of twelve kids raised their hands throwing up some kind of blue shield that the kunai were unable to penetrate the shield. That's when things got out of hand as everyone started attacking the intruders without giving them time for an explanation.

Naruto was about to jump in the fray when Sakura pulled him back. "What are you doing Sakura? We have to help defend the Leaf Village!"

"Just a second all you! Look at them! They obviously have some power if they can keep up that shield while being attacked by the best of the village, but they're not striking out against us!"

"Also most intruders don't give a polite greeting," Shino added.

"Yeah and listen to them!" Ino said. Above the roar of the ninja crowd they could hear unfamiliar voices calling out. They were saying things like "wait a minute" or "we can explain if you stop trying to kill us for two seconds!"

"You know I don't think they mean us any harm. They smell a little different, but friendly," Kiba mentioned.

"Maybe we should try to stop the rest of the shinobe. You know before someone ends up in the hospital," Choji suggested.

"Not to mention cause a diplomatic incident. That would be very troublesome," Shikamaru stated. The others nodded in agreement.

Getting into a ready stance the eleven kids got ready to jump in the middle of battle when a tremor shook the ground causing everyone to pause. All the ninja looked up at balcony and saw one pissed off Tsunade with Shizune standing next to her. The Xiaolin Dragons dropped their shield and all bowed respectfully at the sight of the Hokage.

"What is going on here? I sensed the arrival of my guests and get ready to greet them. Instead I find out my entire ninja force except for a group of genin going at it in an all out killing spree! Didn't anyone check the memo I posted yesterday?" Tsunade yelled.

The ANBU, Jonin, and Chunnin looked up sheepishly. All of them were shouting apologize and pointing out that the Hokage hadn't said how or when her guest would arrive. They all got the evil eye and decided to shut up.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your ninja Lady Tsunade. They responded well to a perceived threat. I apologize for the chaos our arrival has caused. We tried to aim for inside the Tower, but were unsuccessful," the bald headed gentlemen said.

"That's alright Master Fung. Why don't you and your companions join me inside? The genin who didn't attack our guest please come to my office at once! Everyone else back to your posts!" Tsunade ordered. With that she went inside. The genin quickly followed the strange group hoping to get answers to what in the name of the Elemental Nations was going on.

When they arrived in the Hokage's office the guests were off to one side of the room glancing around. When they notice the genin they began to whisper and point. A glare from the adult female made silenced them. No one knew what to say to break the ice, so Naruto decided to open his mouth to get things started.

"Hey Baa-chan who are your guests?" He asked. He ducked as Sakura tried to pound his head, but got nailed by her other hand. "What? You're all wondering the same thing!"

"That doesn't mean you can't show a little respect to our guests!"

"Enough you two! All right down to business. These people belong to a martial arts order know as Xiaolin. Now a few weeks I began receiving messages in my dreams about from these people. They come from another reality where apparently were an anime TV show," Tsunade started to explain before loud voices started interrupting her.

"Another reality? Come on your pulling our leg!" Kiba hollered.

"TV show? How can we be nothing but a TV show?" Choji demanded.

"Why would they contact you in your dreams anyways?" Ino asked.

"How did they even get here if that's the case?" Shikamaru pondered.

A loud whistle-stopped the bombardment of questions. They turned to look at the group of kids. Silently they pulled out items from who knows where from their clothes and tossed them over to the genin. What they saw shocked them. There were trading cards, toys, video games, even magnas with blocked out words and the show starting playing on a PDA that convinced them. They quickly handed the stuff back and waited for the Hokage to continue.

"Now as I was saying a few weeks ago the Xiaolin Dragons contacted me in my dreams. They told me how in their world we're the most popular anime ever. The animators are psychically linked to us and try to recreate what they perceive, but _we_ are still in charge of our lives. Now one of the Dragons in training is a closet fan of our show. He got into his head that since they need to train to defend their world from threats they should come here for a month. Time flows differently here. Apparently a month here is only a week their time. Since they don't use chakra for their attacks they'll be learning taijustu from us. In exchange they have decided to teach the eleven of you and one other how to use chi for new attacks."

"Chi? What'ssss that?" Hinata inquired innocently. At least knowing that the guest didn't have chakra explained why her Byakugan didn't work so well earlier.

"Chi is the living life force that surrounds us all. In our world there are twelve elemental chi's. When the twelve elemental chis' congregate in one place they form a Kung site. The Kung Site in turn pulses out the energy, which is focused through three conduits and lastly attaches itself to twelve children every generation. These twelve kids are trained to be Xiaolin Dragons and help protect the world from the Heylin Forces and other threats. Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. I am Anthony Fung. Head Monk at the Xiaolin Temple, Keeper of the Xiaowei Dragon Star, and full fledge Dragon of the Wind. The creature around my neck is our Temple's Guardian Dragon, Dojo Konojo of the Northern Chojo Chojo clan."

Dojo waved from Fung's neck. The little green guy looked around excitedly. "Hello all of you! It's so great to be here! Man I can't wait to explore more of your village. Maybe I can even help your Hokage like I do Fungy Poo here!"

"You're the smallest dragon I've ever seen. What kind of summons are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Excuse me kid! I happen to be able to change size, fly, and contain the essence of the original Dragon of Wind inside me! So shut it!" Dojo growled causing Naruto to take a step back and trip. Dojo snickered happily.

"Don't mind Dojo he gets a little defensive if you insult him. My name is Chase Young. I am the former Prince of Darkness and original Dragon of Water. I specialize in hand-to-hand combat. This is my twin sister Chakra."

"Hello I'm the original Dragon of Fire. I'm Omi's mother, a weapons expert, and for a long time I was an assassin. Recently my brother and I had a curse removed from us," Chakra explained.

What kind of curse?" Tenten asked curiously. Inside she was wondering how she could get this strange lady to share her weapon's knowledge with her.

"The kind that turns you into immortal demons for over fifteen hundred years. Technically speaking I'm 1527 years old." This answer raised eyebrows and shocked the group. Considering what demons in their world did they had to wonder how one could become cursed into one.

"Whoa you are most youthful in your appearance!" Lee exclaimed.

"She's not lying incase your wondering," Neji added startling the group even further. How many battles had they faced over the centuries?

"I wouldn't lie to someone unless I had a good reason. Now since Lady Tsunade has been kind enough to allow us to stay and provided lodging I think you kids should say thank you. After that you may change into your civilian clothes and introduce yourselves."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade!" the kids all chorused. Tsunade smiled and nodded gently at them. The kids except for Omi then grabbed their right shoulder and pulled. In a flash their robes were gone and the kids were all dressed in the strangest civilian clothes anyone had ever seen.

"Why did you do that anyways? What if you have to fight?" Sakura asked.

"Our world is different then yours. The constant threat of danger is much lower. Besides if we went out in our robes in public we might be arrested. We can still fight in these. Omi there just grew up in the Temple and doesn't really have any clothes," a boy with brown hair and green eyes spoke up.

"There is nothing wrong with my robes. Stop being such a tree in the dirt!" Omi shouted.

"STICK IN THE MUD!" the kids shouted. The genin looked at each other confused. Why had they yelled at the kid for messing up a saying?

"That too. Okay my name is Omi Long. I'm the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever! I am the newest Xiaolin Dragon of Water. I can play the flute and one day everyone will be praising my name from all over the ow! Mom!"

"Omi what did we talk about?"

"Not to brag or be arrogant about my talent? To try and be a humble warrior?"

"That's right. You wouldn't want people to go on and on about your skin condition would you? Now step back and let your friends introduce themselves."

The genins watched this exchange with amusement on their faces. It sort of reminded them when they were back at the Academy. They had bragged and shown off an awful lot before becoming serious.

A Japanese girl with black hair was in pigtails and she had blue eyes stepped forward. She was wearing black combat boots, purple and black tights and sleeves, black studded skirt, and a green shirt with a monster pictured on it. "I'm Kimiko Tomomeko. I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. I love video games, computers, and shopping for clothes."

The next up was a bulky boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a cowboy hat, red handkerchief, blue shirt and jeans with cowboy boots. Tipping his hat politely he spoke, "Howdy partners it's mighty nice to meet you all. Names Clay Bailey, and I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. I love eating good food, lassoing stray critters and carving wood figures."

The boy who spoke earlier stepped forward. He was wearing khaki pants and white shirt with green and orange sleeves. Naruto thought he saw something weird carved on his palms, but he couldn't be sure. "I'm Raimundo Pedersosa. I'm one of the leaders of our group. I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. I like pulling pranks, playing soccer, and just having a good time with my friends."

The next kid who spoke shocked them slightly. He had pale gray skin, red eyes and hair, and wore make up under one eye. His outfit was a black coat, pants, and boots with some kind of backpack and on his head strange goggles. "Hi I'm Jack Spicer and before you get on me about my eyes and skin I'm an albino. My cells can't produce pigmentation and I had to permanently dye my hair red to avoid being teased. I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal. I love building robots, doing chores, and I'm the closet anime fan."

An African American boy with black curly hair and brown eyes was the next up. He was dressed in sneakers, red pants, and a blue basketball jersey with the number seven on it along with red sweatbands. "Yo, what's up dawgs? The name is Jermaine Cook and I'm pumped to meet you all you dig me? I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Gravity, which comes in handy when you're playing basket ball or trying to rap!"

A tall strong looking guy with spiky auburn hair and hazel eyes with a cleft chin stepped into the spotlight. He wore hiking boots, blue jeans, and a red flannel shirt. "I'm Dagwood Sequoia and I'm pleased to be here. As the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood I feel most comfortable in a place surrounded by forest. I love animals, plants, and photography."

They boys kind of stared at the girl who stepped forward and the girls eyed her skeptically. It was hard to get a reading on the Spanish beauty standing before them. She had black hair with red highlights in a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes accented her skin and beauty mark. When she spoke it sent shivers down everyone's spine. "I'm Lu Alvorez the other Shoku leader of the group. I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Lightning. I'm into fast motorcycles, extreme sports that put your life on the line, and chocolate covered jalapeno peppers. If I'm reckless and brash tough!"

A girl with pale white skin, light blue eyes and white hair held up in high ponytail pulled her back. She was wearing all white boots, skirt, and blouse with tiny snowflake earrings. "My name is Crystal White: Xiaolin Dragon of the Ice. I'm quite talented in many different areas. I love to read, collect rock samples, and ice skate."

The next girl who spoke was a rare beauty. She had short brunette hair and light green eyes. She was wearing an orange and brown sari with gold trimmings. She also had a red chakra jewel on her forehead. "Hello, I'm Anastasia Hindi, but everyone calls me Stacey. I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Flare. I'm very religious and I am a great artist. I also enjoy school very much."

A girl with tan skin, black hair kept in a dozen cascading braids and violet eyes waved her hand. She wore a plain orange t-shirt and white pants with sandals. On her right ankle was a birthmark shaped like an asp. "I'm Auara Rapses, Xiaolin Dragon of Light. I'm into dancing and acting. I just love to perform."

The last girl was a buff dark skinned girl with medium length black hair held back by a red hair band and brown eyes. She wore hiking boots, black shorts, and a red halter. "Names Callie Dreamwalker. Along with being the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness I also happened to be a full-fledged shawoman. I love mythology and cooking."

"Nice to meet you all. It sounds like your going to be shaking up our lives for the next month or so," Ino commented happily.

"So what's in the chest? It looks very important," TenTen asked curiously.

Chakra smiled and placed a hand on the lock. It glowed for a second before popping open. She reached in a pulled out a strange artifact. It was shaped like star with a ruby in the center. "This chest is used to transport and keep the Shen Gong Wu safe when they're not in the Temple Vault."

"Shen Gong Wu? What a Shen Gong Wu?" Choji asked between bites.

"Our beloved teacher Dashi was a Grand Master Xiaolin Dragon. His father Xiaowei was an Avatar, a master of all twelve elements. His mother Xiaowmei was a great chi healer. He learned from them how to solidify chi into objects of great and mystical power. We call these items Shen Gong Wu. You can learn more about them later after the viewing," Chase explained.

"Viewing? What kind of viewing are you talking about?" Kiba inquired.

"We have a unique ability to play back our memories in TV episode format. After we get settled in you can see us rise from novices (genin) to Shoku (Special Jonin) rank. Give me a few hours and your entire village can have the best movie night of its life okay? Until then we'll get settled in," Jack replied. Already he was distributing his nanobots to setting up the equipment.

"After they get in and tonight's movie the eleven of you along with your sensei's will report to training ground 6 for the start of your new training. Your dismissed until tonight," Tsunade said. With a bow everyone left talking eagerly about today's event and wondering what they would see of the Xiaolin Dragon's life.

"Those kids seem okay, but they have some strange looking civilian cloths if you ask me," Naruto said.

"They most likely represent the culture from which they come from. Judging by their accents they all come from different countries," Shino replied.

"That would explain their diverse looks and hobbies. I wonder what kind of team they make?" Kiba said.

"Judging by their high rank and ease with each other I say they are a great team together. I wouldn't be surprised if they're dating one another," Shikamaru added.

"I wonder what kind of adventures they're going to show us tonight. I still find it hard to believe we're all an anime show in their world. Not to mention the fact that the entire show is based around you Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"I can't help it if I'm the hero! Besides you guys seem pretty important to. I hope I can get another look at the merchandise. Hey what kind of chi element do you think I'll be?"

"Who knows? We could be paired up with a number of different chi elements. I hope we learn something useful," Tenten commented.

"I'm sure we will. The trick will be incorporating this new way of fighting with our jutsu. It is a challenge I'm looking forward to the most," Neji added.

"Do you think they'll go easy on us during our first training session?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, but I do know it will be a most youthful experience! I can already see Gai Sensei battling their Dragon Masters! I hope they inspire us all greatly!" Lee exclaimed.

"Well will find out tonight won't we? So who's bringing the food to the movie?" Choji inquired.

A few hours later the ninja population along with most of the civilian were gathered in the park ready to watch the viewing. It would take about three and a half hours to watch everything. All the ninja were still nervous about how the Hokage was going to react about the earlier incident with the Xiaolin Dragons. The civilians just wondered how this was going to affect their lives. Finally everyone was seated and a Jackbot started up the film. It was going to be an interesting night.

The night opened up with what one would dub the first season of Xiaolin Showdown. The first season dealt mostly with the original four of Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo battling a then evil boy genius Jack Spicer and the ghostly former Heylin Witch Wuya.

There were some interesting adventures. Kurenai was impressed by the Showdown magic. It was like the ultimate genjustu in her mind. Asuma was impressed by Fung's laid-back attitude that had such great results. Kakashie was interested in the different challenges they came up with and how much teamwork was strengthened. What got Gai was even though Jack failed a lot as an evil boy genius he still kept trying.

The genin were impressed by their hard work and the lessons each of the monks had to learn. It was quite fun to try to decipher what Master Fung was saying for example:

_"Simple solutions to complex problems are often the best."_

_"You must quite the storm in your mind. Drown out all distractions. Only then can you achieve absolute focus."_

_After destroying a jade elephant the monks were trying to get. "You could not. Your goal was to win, mine was simply not to lose. That is victory enough for me." _

The first season came to a dramatic conclusion. After failing to destroy the Xiaolin monks with the demonized Shen Gong Wu warrior Mala Mala Jong, Wuya tried something else. She recruited a hurt and angry Raimundo to help her. Raimundo had not been promoted to Apprentice (chunnin) along with his friends because of his actions during the Mala Mala Jong. Add to the fact all his friends were flaunting their new status you had one mentally unstable person.

"I can't believe he would turn his back on his friends like that! Its so wrong to throw everything away jus because you don't get a promotion!" Naruto growled.

"It wasn't just the promotion Naruto. It was the way he was treated and how his actions were considered disgraceful. It hurt him emotionally. His actions make a lot more sense that way," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah and look at the results. A former ghost is back in her flesh body. She rules the world and the kids have to team up with pathetic evil boy genius to save the day. I mean he got sick riding a dragon," Kiba laughed.

"Shut up Kiba. How many fourteen year olds do you know that can build a functioning time machine?" Ino hissed.

"Grand Master Dashi is quite unique. Hiding his full potential throughout the Showdown was quite impressive. His ability to transform ordinary objects into powerful objects is very useful," Neji observed.

"True and the end results are quite logical. Raimundo being the one to open the puzzle box and trapping Wuya again was the only rational outcome," Shino added as the first season ended.

Three episodes later Raimundo was an Apprentice and the group could perform their combined move. That's when things changed greatly with the Scroll of the Twelve Dragons revealing the Dragon of Lightning. However when they first met Lu no one in Kohana could believe it. This girl was reckless, brash, and downright disrespectful. She thought learning to control her powers and protecting the world was a _punishment!_

"What is the deal with this girl? Why is she acting like such a spoiled brat?" Tenten demanded.

"I don't know, but her behavior is most unyouthful! She should be ashamed of herself!" Lee replied.

At the end of Lu's solo arc a lot had changed. They had met Wuya's mom, Empress Valonia and her sister High Priestess Meribor. The three of them ruled the Nilyeh City, which had been trapped behind a chi barrier for centuries. But add one fallen dragon, a rescue party turned evil, and the misuse of a Wu and the barrier was gone. Not to mention the fact both Raimundo and Lu were marked as Royals of the city with Heylin blood and that all the monks had been split in two with one good and one evil half. This complicated things especially since Master Fung decided to start their high school education to keep them knowledgably and up to date. This secretly pleased Iruka who thought education should continue even after Academy.

With the inhabitants of the Heylin City freed, but unable to attack until two blue moons passed the race was on to gather the remaining six dragons and bring them to safety. Valonia was determined to turn them all into whole Heylin Dragons so she entered an alliance with Chase Young, who was evil then, to train and collect her dragons. Her daughters would handled making them more alive and tend to their magical gifts. She also granted powers to Katnappe, the cat girl thief in exchange for her help. The meetings of the other six dragons were quite memorable.

The first Dragon was Jermaine. The kid was really reluctant to leave his home in NYC. _The seven kids and dragon were walking home explaining the situation to their friend. He was in disbelief finding out that he was the Dragon of Gravity and that things had gotten worse since they last seen each other. Still he was reluctant to leave everything he knew to go train. "I don't know you guys. What you're telling me sounds something I would read about in the __**National Inquire. **__If you look at it from my point of view I just am a good jumper, I don't really defy gravity." In the end after Chase stole his Heylin half he packed his bags for China._

Crystal was next. Her home of Reyvchieck Iceland was both beautiful and cold. It surprised everyone to learn she gave Omi a last name to comfort him, but were more surprised by her actions during the showdown. During the repelling Showdown to get the Horn of the Blizzard from Katnappe, the cat girl undid her harness sending her tumbling. That's when it happened.

_Summoning up her new powers Crystal called out the name of her element. "Ice!" Reaching out widely she managed to snag a ledge. Swinging herself onto the ledge she glared up at Katnappe who had stopped laughing once she noticed Crystal hadn't fallen to her death. "You know that old sayings how Cheetahs never prosper? Well here's the reason why. Blizzard Storm Ice!" Instantly a flurry of snow and ice whirled around Katnappe freezing her solid causing the Showdown to end. The Horn landed securely in Crystal's hands and she smirked happy she had won._

When Dagwood joined the scene all the inhabitants of the Hidden Leaf village were stunned by how tall the redwood trees were. They also were impressed on the gear used to climb it without chakra. Still nothing was as impressive as his ability to use wood.

"_I refuse to give up! If I can't beat you in log rolling then I'll just have to get you off this log. Tongue of Sapieng! Bald Eagles attack Katnappe!" Instantly the two adult Bald Eagles dove from the sky and raked their talons across her back. The pain was sever enough to fall over, but not enough to let go. So Dagwood gave her a reason to let go. "Timber Slice Wood!" he shouted bringing his hands down at super speed and slicing her section of the tree in half. Katnappe couldn't maintain her grip and fell in the river ending the Showdown._

The next Dragon was Stacey. Her home of Mumbai India was very crowded and it was weird to see so many religious items around. They got a laugh when Stacey pretended her older brothers would beat up Jermaine if he took her out. Her art skills were impressive, but what was more impressive was how her faith saved her.

"_As you wish Master. Exploding Spin Flare!" she shouted, this time sending a flowering orange explosion at Chase. The Prince of Darkness barely had time to avoid it before he was caught up in Graviton Well. Looking down he saw that Stacey had returned to normal and was wearing_ _Xiaolin robes. "It seems my faith is a whole lot stronger then your stupid mind tricks!"_

In Cairo Egypt they met Auara whose parents were diplomatic assistance at the US Embassy. The ANBU were impressed by the female bodyguard Juliet even though they had no idea what a Six Saucer was. Still it was weird to see someone use dance and acting lessons to escape capture, but it wasn't enough to save her from Chase. For the first time they all really saw the power of chi. Auara had used the power of the Sun Chi Lantern to the its fullest power.

_A glowing aura surrounded her and she could feel the strength of her friends spread throughout her body. Whatever nervous feelings she had before vanished almost at once. Raising one hand she summoned the first element. "Water! Fire! Earth! Wind! Metal! Gravity! Wood! Lighting! Ice! Flare! Light!" All eleven elements surrounded her and she released the pent up energy in one solid attack at Chase driving him twenty feet back and into a wall. The glow disappeared and Auara's knees buckled._

The last dragon was Callie. While it was interesting to learn about the Aborigine culture it upset Shino slightly that she ate bugs for food. Shikamaru was impressed by how well she used her brain to solve problems. Like when Clay, Dojo, and her were cornered she didn't panic.

"_I really don't think it will be much of a concern. Observe," she said stopping. She stood stock-still waiting. Suddenly she thrusted the right side of her body behind her shouting, "Shadow Sweep Darkness!" A black shroud of darkness engulfed Chase Young causing him to take a step back. " I knew you were following us. I know what you want and you can't have it! Hiyah!" she shouted hurling a hunting boomerang at his body. The weapon didn't even scratch the new armor, but it did give the three of them enough time to get use the Shroud of Shadows to get away._

So with all twelve dragons united together things really began to change. They studied hard at school, did their chores without complaint. Trained in all sorts of different ways. When a Shen Gong Wu activated six would stay to guard the Temple and its contents while the other six would retrieve. Lots of lessons were learned as the dragons overcame flaws in their character. Still nothing they did helped them regain their Heylin halves. Chase and the Royal Heylin Family were always one step ahead of them.

It still shocked many of the ninja population that a person would willingly turn into demon to have power and glory for all time. Nor did they like the idea of Chase turning his defeated foes into jungle cats. Still the second season ending was unbelievable.

Through the use of tricks and Heylin magic the turned Omi's good half evil when he went into the Ying Yang Universe to rescue Master Fung. The world was plunged into chaos and the others didn't know what to do. The five who knew Omi best went after him and used the Ying Yo Yo to go get his chi back. When they returned Omi took out a good Katnappe, Dojo, Clay, and Raimundo. Kimiko used the Monscaria Mousco to transform into a fly and Jack the Changing Chopsticks to shrink to the size of grain of rice. Both went inside Omi's head hoping to use his chi to turn him back to normal. That left Crystal to fight Omi, which she refused to. Even when she ended up bloody and breathing hard she refused.

_Crystal looked him straight in the eye. She knew she could take him if she really wanted to, but she couldn't. She loved him too much and refused to give up any hope. "Is that what you really want to do Omi? Kill me or hand me over to the Heylin side so I can serve them?" she asked softly. Omi stared at her, but didn't say anything. She pressed her advantage. "Omi no matter what's changed on the outside your still the same Omi Long I fell in love with. Please Omi come back to me."_

It did work, but at a price. Omi's Heylin half fired off three ice shards intent on impaling him. Crystal shoved him out of the way and got impaled herself. Omi willingly got turned into a lion cub to give his friends a chance to save Crystal. It wasn't easy in a world with no doctors, but even Shizune and Tsunade had to give credit to the dragons. Using their computers, Shen gong Wu, and little odds and end they saved Crystal live.

"Now that was some quick thinking. They really had to use their imagination to save their friends life," Shizune commented.

"I was greatly impressed. With no medical training they jumped in and did whatever it took to save the girls life. Look at the girl she's pushing past the pain to fight. Even Master Fung with all his bandages and wheelchair refuses to give in. They are really dedicated."

The second season arch ended with a bang. The Dragons challenged Chase's hold on Omi and put Valonia in her place. During an all out soccer match the dragons used their powers to score their points. Finally it was tied and it looked like the reptilian Chase would win. The audience shouldn't have worried. The kids combined their powers together and saved the world, turned Omi human again, and all earned the rank of Wudai (Jonin).

With them becoming Wudai warriors it meant they would go on quest leaving the Temple under the protection of Chi Bubble. Their first quest to find the Bird of Paradise had them discovering their new Wudai powers. When they finally did find the Bird it really was a lesson in looking underneath the underneath. Case in point old ugly ladies who can't carry a tune.

"_But you haven't lost the Bird of Paradise," she replied transforming into a beautiful pink bird right before their eyes. "You see I am the Bird of Paradise. I often travel in human form to test people in order to help them discover their greatest qualities. My gift to you for helping is the revealing of these qualities. Your gifts include loyalty (Omi), courage (Kimiko), strength (Clay), kindness (Raimundo), determination (Jack), selflessness (Jermaine), compassion (Dagwood), bravery (Lu) helpfulness (Crystal), generosity (Stacey), wisdom (Auara), and lastly hopefulness (Callie). The purpose of this quest was to discover these gifts and unlock your Wudai powers. By achieving this objective you have made the first step on your journey to becoming full fledge Dragons. Trust in yourself and your friends and you will always achieve your goals. I must be going now la la la!" she sang off key soaring away leaving the Dragons to ponder her words_

It was also during this time that Chakra came back. She was on a mission by the Order of Concordia, (secret society pursuing justice at all costs); she was supposed to eliminate Hannibal Roy Bean. He was evil tyrant human that had been transformed into a bean centuries ago for trying to take over the world by using Kung Sites.

The Dragons didn't learn this until much later. First they went on a quest to discover their magical Wudai Weapons. Tenten's eyes practically bugged out their sockets upon seeing them in use. Everyone else was impressed and slightly happy they didn't have to train under Master Monk Guan at the sister temple. He made Gai look easy. When they received their Elemental Wu guards everyone laughing at the problems Omi caused.

Their individual growths were also stunning. Tsunade was impressed by how Crystal got help for her grief of losing her grandfather, Stacey inspired all kunaochi by not going through her wedding after saving the day, and Anko was wondering how to talk to Auara about using snake priestess blood with snakes. They all learned thanks to Callie not to mess with someone on vacation ever. They saw true suffering in New York with gang war fare and met a lot of mystical creatures when they purified the Enchanted Spring. They all learned from Jack why revenge was stupid and Lu managed to get them all recombined with their Heylin halves.

During this time they learned more about Chakra, her pasts, and her quest. It was during the Rite of Passage Ceremony that the biggest part of her past was found out. When the monks' souls got sent back in time to help the Ancient's defeat Hannibal. Hannibal was greatly injured and Chakra continued to pursue. In her mind he was just as evil as Orichmaru.

_The ending of the third season was great. There was time travel, intense fighting, secrets revealed, and the naming of two Shoku leaders. While they knew it would be Raimundo and Lu, but what Master Fung said made a good leader surprised them._

_Everyone gave their compliments, but Rai and Lu just kept staring in disbelief at their outfits. Looking each other in the eye they nodded and turned to Master Fung. "Master Fung as great as this promotion is we can't accept it," Rai told him stunning everyone._

"_It's not that we don't want it, but we don't deserve it. Both of us nearly caused the end of the world and were nowhere near the best warriors. I really think the honor should go to Omi and Crystal. They're the ones who deserve it the most," Lu admitted._

_Master Fung and Dojo glanced at one another smiling. "Congratulations you two. You have passed the final test and now have truly become the leaders of this group."_

"_It brings tears to your eyes when this moment arrives."_

"_Test? I'm afraid that we don't understand."_

"_There is much more to being a leader then being the best Xiaolin Warrior. It is important that they be good at the martial arts and have mastered their elemental Wu, weapons, and received their Soul. It also helps if they're well rounded in hobbies and school, but that's not the only qualification."_

"_A leader must be well liked by the entire group, get along with their partner, and they must know the strengths and weakness of all their team members. He or she must have a perspective on both the Xiaolin and Heylin side so they can make sound judgment and anticipate the other side's actions. Another quality a leader must posses is the ability to inspire not only his or her friends to a cause, but at the same time make their enemies see that it's a worthy adventure as well. He or she must be willing to fight against astronomical odds and be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. A leader never shows fear even if inside they are terrified. They follow the rules when others are cheating. However the greatest skill they need is the ability to admit when they are wrong and ask for help. You two embody all these qualities and that is why you've been chosen above all others. Congratulations."_

"_Thanks Master Fung we won't let you down!"_

The remaining adventures were sweet. They saw Chakra and Omi break the curse. They went to another world to learn new moves and how to summon soul beasts. They all earned Shoku rank and lastly saved two worlds from destruction. They had completed their first semester of collage and were on a working vacation. They sensed a new evil on the rise and ninja training sounded like the perfect way to prepare.

The movie ended and everyone went his or her separate ways for the night. Tomorrow promised to be very exciting and they couldn't wait to start learning new ways to fight. Being teachers themselves sounded fun as well.


	2. Getting to know you

It was early the next morning. The Kohana Eleven were walking towards training ground six. Their sensies agreed to meet them halfway there. The kids were all talking quietly amongst themselves chatting about what they witnessed last night. Suffice to say those Xiaolin Warriors were pretty powerful and it looked like they could learn a lot from them.

"Those kids last night were amazing! I still can't believe that their teachers are former demons and they allowed them to come back so easily to their side. I would have thought they kill them at the very least," Ino commented.

"A likely, but counterproductive idea. It was very clear that the outstanding circumstances around their demonic halves were the result of outside interference. The outcome of them becoming fully human again and teaching is the only rational course there is," Shino pointed out. He pushed up his glasses as everyone looked at him.

"I wonder what kind of chi element we'll be learning. From what we've seen there are a variety to chose from. I hope I get something really cool like maybe wood no gravity sounds better!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamura barked excitedly. Both Inuzukas looked ready and wearing for a fight.

"I hope that I don't end up being taught by one of the more crazy girls. The Dragon of Lightning seems to be a least a little bit insane. Why would anyone willingly put himself or herself in so much danger for fun? It seems crazy," Neji commented. He winced as Tenten gave him a light shove.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to teach any Gentle Fist techniques to whomever you're paired up with. Relax, its not like they can use your style to harm anyone. Besides who's going to believe where they picked up from? We're a TV show in their world remember? Hey Lee you excited? I mean for the first time you'll be able to use something other then taijustu to fight."

"YOSH! I'm most excited indeed! My flames of youth are burning brighter then ever. I will now prove that with hard work one can overcome any difficulty. Gai Sensei will be so proud of me no matter what element I'm paired up with!"

"This is just troublesome if you ask me. I mean Lady Tsunade pulled us off missions except for emergencies for this. Why does she even think we need it?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Maybe she thinks if we mastered this stuff no enemy shinobi will dare bother us ever again," Choji said in between bites. He was hoping to taste some of those more exotic foods that girl Callie made.

"N N Naruto-kun, I think were being followed," Hinata said suddenly. She had been walking next to him when she sensed something. Everyone looked to where the heiress was pointing. Behind her three kids were attempting to blend in with the fence, but failing miserably.

"Alright you three come on out. Why the heck are you following us?" Sakura demanded.

"Konohamaru shouldn't you, Moegi and Udon be in class? Iruka sensei is going to be pretty angry if you skip school. Then how are you going to beat me to Hokage?" Naruto asked his little fan club.

"Boss we got special permission to be here see!" Konohamaru said waving around a piece of paper. "One of those strange adults approach Iruka Sensei yesterday and asked that we join you guys! I can't wait to start learning something! I'll be so far head then the rest of my class and maybe even get close to one of those cute girls!"

"Yeah and we're here to show our support! I'm hoping those girls can give me a few pointers," Moegi said.

"They seem like smart people. I want to know more about this collage thing they were talking about," Udon added.

"I can't believe you three get to join us. Oh well come on just stick close. Our senseis should be joining us any minute. Then we'll all head over to the training ground together. Just try to not mess up anything."

They walked a bit more until they spied their sensies standing around talking. Gai was trying to engage Kakashi, who was on time for once, in conversation. However Kakashi was just ignoring him while reading his favorite book. Kurenai looked at him in disgust and Asuma was smoking his cigarette and playing with his knives.

"Hey glad you guys could make it on time. I hope everyone's ready for some intense training. If last night was any indicator all of us are in for a world of hurt," Asuma said greeting the kids.

"Shall we be off? The Xiaolin Dragons are expecting us," Kurenai stated. The group nodded and the genin started walking with their sensies towards training ground six.

"So Kakashi sensei why are you on time for a change?" Sakura asked.

"No reason I just felt like it."

"Ha! I bet baachan threatened to cut off your supply of Icha Icha Paradise books if you didn't show up on time!" Naruto laughed. He basically ignored the glaring looks by his teacher because it was the truth.

"Yosh so someone finally was able to deal a blow to your hip attitude huh Kakashi?" Gai told his eternal rival.

Before Kakashi could retort everyone stopped. They heard the sounds of loud pop music filling the air. Wondering what was going they hurried to the training ground and stopped dead in their tracks. There before the eyes were Xiaolin Dragons were training, but not like anything they ever saw.

Dojo was sitting next to a CD player dancing to the song, Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana, cheering the monks on. Nearby the three teachers were each working with a group of four on combo moves.

"Raimundo, Clay hold your ground and stand straight! Omi curl up as tight as you can! Kimiko pull as far back as you can and aim! Don't release yet, yet now!" Chakra commended her students. They had formed a human slingshot and they sent Omi flying knocking down the two targets 30 feet away. "Good job."

"Curl up tighter and keep your bodies loose. Focus on where you're sending your friend. Jermaine, Dagwood posture! The move won't work if your not standing straight. Lu grasp Crystal wrist not her hand. Crystal keep spinning once released. Now do it!" Chase ordered his group. The kids, who had been in a tight circle, uncurled and whip lashed a spinning Crystal into a target destroying it. "Excellent combo!"

"Your timing has to be perfect. Jack, Auara start rolling. Now put your hands up Stacey, Callie jump! Perfect now keep rolling and you did it! I'm very proud of you four."

"All of you did great with your combo moves. Hey maybe you'll be able to do your formations without blowing up soon. Oh looks like we have company. Hey let me turn of the music. So hi there!" Dojo said shutting down the music. He slithered over to Master Fung and made his way up until he was draped on his shoulders.

"Greetings Sensies and Genin san. I hope you didn't have any trouble finding us. My young student's were just doing a little light training before our session together."

"Your moves are quite impressive. I've never met someone who emphasizes combo moves so much. Teamwork seems very important to you," Kakashi remarked.

"Xiaolin is all about imitating natural movements, elemental powers, and teamwork to bring out the best in a student. Alone they are good, but together our students are great. I'm sure your students are great too," Chase explained.

"Yosh! All our teams are great! My own team has three great genius on it!"

"Gai quit embarrassing us okay?" Asuma asked.

"I'm surprised that you would use music with your training. What purpose does it serve?" Kurenai asked.

"Several actually. It prepares the Dragons for psychological warfare. It encourages and inspires them. Not to mention it helps with timing for some moves by following the beat. We can chat about training methods later Kurenai san. I believe its time to find out what elemental chi your students are connected to right?"

"Alright this is going to be fun! Let's get started now!" Naruto shouted.

"Enthusiastic aren't you Naruto san? Just remember prankster its going to take a little while to learn how to use chi," Raimundo said smirking. The other dragons nodded their head.

"Yeah you're going to have to learn to tap into the core inside your body and feel it around you. Once you've done that mastering one of our moves plus our style of fighting should be a piece of cake right guys?" Lu stated.

"So please if you will all sit down and start meditating we can begin. Take a few deep breaths and focus inward. You have witnessed all twelve of the elements. See them in your mind and try to connect with them. Once you've discovered the one your linked to your core will activate and you'll be covered in a soft light. Then will know who to pair you up with," Auara explained. The monks were all sitting cross-legged meditating to. Their elemental colors surrounding them.

Everyone waited patiently for a few minutes wondering what would happen. It was a bit difficult because they had stop relaying on their chakra. Slowly, but surely they discovered the chi inside them. It was like a living breathing power source. Focusing hard they found the inner core of their chi power and activated it. A rush of energy filled them as a light surrounded their bodies.

Sakura had a pale blue light around her while Konohamaru had a crimson red light covering him. Choji was bathed in a forest green light and Naruto had a frosty white light over his body. Tenten was covered in dark purple light while Lee was enveloped in shiny silver light. Shino and his bugs were swathed in chocolate brown. Neji was blinking electric yellow while Hinata was pulsating in indigo. Kiba was surrounded with bright orange while Ino had pink light emanating from her and Shikamaru was covered in ebony black. They all opened their eyes and saw whom they matched up with. Canceling the light show they stood up and walked over to their counterpart.

"Congratulations on connecting with your chi elements! I know it wasn't easy. Now we were talking and decided that we can begin with the more serious training tomorrow. Today we just want to get a good reading on how well you fight so it can be determined what needs to be taught. So a short sparring match between counterparts is in order. You will be allowed to use a Shen Gong Wu so you can get a better feel for chi energy. Afterwards if your sensies consent Chakra and I would love to challenge them. It's been a while since we had a good fight. Everyone agreed?"

"Sounds reasonable. Who should go first though?" Asuma asked.

"In the elemental wheel water goes first. I suggest we follow that. Dojo would you be so kind to fetch some chairs along with the Shen Gong Wu please?" Master Fung asked the little dragon.

"On it Fungy Poo! I'll be back in a few seconds!" Dojo exclaimed scampering off so fast he left a cloud of dust in his wake.

"He seems very devoted to you. Are all dragons like that?"

"Most Temple Dragons are, but Dojo has extreme attachment issues. Apparently his past master went to get a soda and never came back for him. At times when I've asked him to chaperone the monks it took all of us to pull him off me. Quite embarrassing."

"You talking about me Fungy? I got the chairs! Here no reason for you guys to have to stand up for so long. Take a seat. Now here's the chest. Why don't you two pick out a Shen Gong Wu to use? Remember to use one all you have to do is say its name and focus on what you want it to do," Dojo explained as both opponents picked a Wu and took their places.

"Remember this is a sparring match so no moves that would kill anyone. Just show off the basics of what you can do. When we say stop we mean it. Understood?"

"Yes Mom we get it. So are you ready to do battle Miss Sakura san? I'm sure despite your pretty looks and weak body you will be a good challenge. Still seeing as how I'm the greatest Xiaolin Dragon ever and you are a mere girl I'm sure to win," Omi told her.

"WHAT! Oh you're going to get it now!" Sakura growled angrily. As soon as they got the signal from Chakra the match had begun, she tore after the little yellow dude. "Your going to pay for that comment!" she shrieked intending to bring down a super strengthen fist on is head.

Omi stood his ground and waited. Just as Sakura was bringing down her fist he struck. He shot his fists into her stomach absorbing all her power into him. Rolling onto his back he flung her away by doubling the power he absorbed. "Repulse the Monkey! Ha! You fell for my most powerful move!"

"Come on bring you're A game girl! Beat Omi up!" shrieked Lu from the sidelines.

"Lu control yourself!" Crystal said, forcing the girl back into her seat.

"I don't get it. Why would you want Forehead to beat up your teammate? Aren't you friends?" asked a confused Ino. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the battle heating up. Sakura was using a genjustu to confuse the little guy.

"He is, but at the same time Omi needs a regular dose of humility to keep him in check. Growing up with just the monks really didn't prepare Omi with how to properly behave," Dagwood explained as Omi broke the illusion by flooding the field with the Orb of Tornamie.

Sakura used the Third Arm Sash to fling the Orb away, but at the same time lost her Wu. Dojo collected the discarded Wu and as the battle continued with weapons. Omi's Kajim Charm and Shimo Staff vs. Sakura's kunai.

"Yeah when he first met me his only knowledge of girls and how to treat them came from a tome entitled "The Fourth Century Guide to Females". Talk about sexist!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"So you routinely have to beat him silly to make him more tolerable? Impressive strategy for dealing with a difficult student," Kurenai commented. Her eyes shifted back to the battle, which was nearly done. Both opponents were panting hard and looking ready to drop.

"Most impressive Sakura. It will be an honor to teach you. I believe I can pick up your strong fist technique quickly."

"Keep talking baka! Show me your water technique! That's what you came here to show wasn't it?" Sakura grunted. Secretly she palmed an exploding kunai. When Omi struck she'd be ready.

"As you wish. I'll show you my most advance technique. Shoku Tidal Neptune Water!" Omi shouted, as water appeared around him in a mini tidal wave. He waved his arms releasing the attack sending it straight for Sakura. "Your all dried down!"

"The term is washed up and I don't think so!" she shouted throwing her secret weapon. The tag exploded evaporating the wave of water and ending the sparring match. Both opponents bowed respectfully to each other. As they cleared the field they could be heard discussing their upcoming training.

"Impressive hmm. I think Sakura has actually improved even more since our last mission," Kakashi admitted. He was very proud of how well his student stood up to a more powerful opponent.

Next up were Kimiko and Konohamaru, which Asuma began protesting loudly against. He pointed out that his nephew was still in the Academy and he barely knew enough to stand his ground. This angered Konohamaru who protested he was ready for anything! Finally Fung assured him that Kimiko would go easy on the boy and that if things got out of hand he would step in and stop the sparring match. Asuma grumbled, but accepted.

"Don't be scared Konohamaru! Show them what you can do!" Moegi shouted.

"Remember to think out there!" Udon told his friend.

"Will do! I'm ready for you! I'm going to beat you so badly!"

"Big words for a walking fashion disaster. If you think you can beat me then go ahead. Come get me," Kimiko calmly stated as she settled into defensive stance. She didn't have to wait long because he came charging at her with his fist ready to smack her. When he was a few feet from her she attacked. Dropping to one hand she started spinning around kicking at anything that approach including Konohamaru who tripped. Fast as lightning she snagged his scarf and used his momentum to toss him a few feet from her. While he as trying to get back up after being dazed she tossed the scarf towards his friends. "Not bad, but you really need to work on your technique. Why don't you get up and try something else?"

"You tripped me! You want something else here take this!" he shouted tossing a shuriken at Kimiko. She sighed and used her Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow combo to incinerate the weapon.

Now Konohamaru was angry and decided to use his best technique against her. As he flashed the hand signs everyone on the sidelines got nervous wondering what the kid was thinking. In a flash of smoke Konohamaru was standing naked in female form blowing kisses at Kimiko.

While the female dragons shouted their disgust the boys grimaced. "Oh man is he going to get it. That kid is about to learn why you never piss of a girl. Especially if that girl can burn you to a crisp," Jack started.

"Electrocute you to death," Raimundo continued.

"Freeze you for all eternity," Omi added.

"Blow you up into a billion pieces," Jermaine stated.

"Blind you for the rest of your life," Dagwood said.

"Or leave you in perpetual darkness," Clay finished up.

Kimiko was pissed off to an extreme. After hurling the Star Hanabie at the boy to make him change back she got serious. Using her powers over fire she flew into the air and unleashed her Shoku Inferno Mars Fire attack on the boy. For once Konohamaru used his head and used the power of his Shen Gong Wu, the Black Beetle an armor that resisted the strongest of all heat attacks, to protect himself. The match ended after that with Kimiko dragging the poor boy off the field assuring him she was going to straighten him out before the month was over.

"Well partner it looks like its up to us heavy weights to dazzle the folks partner. Remind me when this is over to share with you a true Texas barbecued rib. Their heaven," Clay told Choji as they chose their Wu and took their stances.

"They can't be any better then my chips! Okay 'cowboy' let me show you how we do things Akemetich style! Human Bolder!" Choji shouted. He shot straight at Clay ready flatten him like a pancake.

"Your friend is toast! No one's ever beaten Choji's best technique!" boasted Ino.

"Hey Shelia settle down already. Your about to see why the motto in Texas is no one mess with it," Callie remarked as she watched her boyfriend in action.

Clay took two steps back and then activated his Wu. "Fist of Tebigong Earth!" Smashing his fist down he created quite a large crater with all sorts of rocky outcroppings. It was enough to send Choji flying into the air. Removing his hat Clay pulled out a lasso and roped Choji midair. He went flying into the air screaming of pure joy.

"What is your student thinking? A simple rope is not going to hold Choji especially if he's still using that technique. It will snap to pieces," Asuma pointed out.

"Don't look at the forest for the trees young Asuma san. Rather see the leaves. Clay is hogtying your pupil so tightly he can't change his size to escape. It will take clever thinking to get out of this trap."

"You give up yet hombre? I mean I got you tied tighter then a pig stuck in a mud hole. No way you're getting out of that," Clay said placing one foot on the boy.

A very muffled cry could be heard from the tied up bundle. It sound suspiciously like "Lotus Twister!" Using the power of the Shen Gong Wu Choji broke free by becoming one rubbery human being. "I'm not down for the count yet. Just try to avoid this one! Partial Expanding Justus!"

"Ah see you know the meaning behind throwing your weight around. Let's see if your expanded arms can stop this! Long Horn Taurus, Big Bang Metarang Earth!" Clay shouted throwing his weapon. The deadly boomerang split into five others and started dragging hunks of dirt towards Choji who managed to demolish each and everyone of them.

"He's setting you up Choji be careful!" Shikamaru called out, but it was to late. Clay unleashed his Shoku Tectonic Crater Earth attack burying both of them in Earth. Fung and Asuma helped dig the boys out congratulating them on a good job. With a little help from both the field was restored to normal. Now it was up to the two wind people to have some fun.

"Alright it's my turn! Look out Raimundo I'm going to kick your sorry butt all the way back ho ah!" Naruto screamed as he fell flat on his face. Apparently someone had used shoelace to tie his sandals together. It wasn't hard to figure out whom with Raimundo grinning like a fool. "Can't believe I fell for that!"

"Are you really the prankster king? That's one of the simplest pranks I've ever done. Maybe you're not as great as you think."

"I'll show you! Just you wait I'm going beat you silly!"

"Hey calm down already, if you beat me silly how are we going to have our spar? Let's make this interesting Naruto. You don't use your Shadow Clones for five whole minutes. I want to see if you can beat me with out your trademark. What do you say?"

"Deal! I can beat you without them! Let's do this!" Naruto shouted. Everyone looked at him wondering if he was crazy. Agreeing to _not _use his signature for a full five minutes? That would be next to impossible.

The match began and Naruto came at Raimundo kicking and punching. Raimundo blocked the attacks and bent backward kicking Naruto in the jaw. In turn Naruto grabbed his foot and twisted causing Raimundo to stumble. As Naruto came at him again he flipped over the forcing his palm into his back. Naruto grunted and countered with a strike of his own. The two boys were grinning like idiots as they continued their little hand-to-hand combat.

"Both of them are doing well. Even Naruto's taijustu has improved. Still I'm wondering why he can keep up with a higher level opponent. Why is your student holding back?" Kakashi asked Chase. These little sparring sessions had been interesting as well as insightful.

"Raimundo isn't holding back as much as he's having fun. A chance to battle the great Naruto Uzumaki is a once and lifetime opportunity. Besides I think your student is equally matched up if you look close enough," Chase replied. His eyes brightened as he saw Naruto slip on the Fancy Feet over his regular sandals. "This should be interesting. I wonder if the Shen Gong Wu will divide up when he uses his Shadow Clones."

"Your five minutes are up Raimundo! Your about to see why I'm greatest ninja ever!"

"Bring it already loudmouth! I'm ready for anything you and your clones can bring!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five perfect copies appeared next to him all wearing the Fancy Feet. Smirking he cracked his knuckles. "Time to make you suffer under the Uzumaki Mirage at super speed! Fancy Feet! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" All six Naruto's began screaming like little girls as they took off in different directions at super speed. It was obvious that he had no control over where he or any of the clones were going.

"That baka idiot! Wasn't he listening to Dojo when he was told how to work the Shen Gong Wu?" Sakura asked. She was shaking her head.

"I don't think it's entirely his fault. He tried to divide the power up a Shen Gong Wu and separate consciences. Accidents like this are bound to happen," Auara pointed out politely.

Everyone watched with amusement as Raimundo used the power of the Sword of the Storm to blow off the Fancy Feet freeing Naruto. Putting the Wu away he fired off his Shoku Neutron Star Wind attack dispelling the clones. Naruto grinned and shouted his thanks as he made more clones. This time the barrage hit and hard forcing Raimundo into the ground.

"Ha ha! I told you I beat you! What do you say we call this spar already? Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked placing a hand on Raimundo's shoulder. He took a step back when he saw Raimundo's eyes flashing and the marks on his palm glowing. "Hey what's the matter with you?"

"Heylin Flames Spread!" Instantly the two boys were cut off from the rest of the group by tall emerald green flames. No one could get through the magical flames without getting severally hurt. The boys were on their own.

"Hey what's the deal? Snap out of it!" Naruto shouted slugging Raimundo in the stomach. The Shoku leaders eyes stopped flashing and the palm marks stopped glowing. Unfortunately the flames stayed. "Hey you okay? What is this?"

"Ugh thanks I needed that. Dang I lost control for a second. I'll try calling the flames back," Raimundo said panting. He held up his palms and focused hard trying to call the flames back, but it wouldn't work. "Man Fungmister is going be mad about this. Get down I'm going to smother these flames with a little wind. Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!" Instantly two crescents shaped winds blew out the flames revealing the boys to the group. "Erh sorry about that. I'll explain later. Come on Naruto let's go sit down so girly girl Jack and Tenten can have their match."

Jack was whimpering like a little baby as he handed over his remote control watch, heliopack, and inventions. He knew technically speaking he was higher ranked then Tenten, but that didn't stop him from wanting to avoid being turned into a human pincushion by her weapons either.

"**Good luck Tenten! May the Spirit of Youth guide you to a great victory against your opponent!" **Gai shouted. Everyone glared at the green clad ninja for nearly causing them to go deaf.

"This should be an interesting match indeed. If this girl proves herself worthy, I might just show her some of my skills. I wonder why it's always the females that show up the males when it comes to weapons. Do you know Chase dear," Chakra teased her brother.

Tenten glanced at her opponent. He didn't look like much, but she had seen the tape. This kid had turned from a downright dead last loser into a formidable warrior. She also had to worry about his magical weapon. She hoped her skills and the Shen Gong Wu she selected helped her out. "Any last words before we begin?"

"Yeah I have to ask? You have a last name or are you just Tenten? Because if you don't I be happy to give you one," Jack questioned her. His question raised eyebrows including that of her own teammates. They just realized the girl _hadn't _given them a last name before.

"I do its just sort of embarrassing. My last name is Kou, like a manuscript. Who wants to be named after a piece of paper? I rather stick to my first name if you don't mind," Tenten grumbled.

"Well it also means lord or daimyo is some tongues, but whatever floats your boat. Let's get started, I have a move I'm just dying to try out. Duel of the Leaping Monkey!" With that cry he leaped into flipping over an over until he was inches from her face. He then punched and kicked at Tenten with rapid succession.

Tenten blocked a few of his punches and delivered a well-placed upper cut followed up by a roundhouse kick. Jack landed ten feet from her with a bruised jaw and a fractured rip. She hit hard for a girl. She came at him with standard taijustu causing even more injuries. Interestingly enough his own series of Xiaolin strikes based on monkey movements caused her considerable damage leaving her with a split lip, bruises, and one hell of a headache.

"Enough of this! I want to see your weapon in action! Defend yourself against this!" Tenten shouted unrolling her two scrolls. They shot up into the air as two twin dragons before forming sealing scrolls. Releasing all her weapons she showed Jack with everything in her arsenal intent on winning this sparring match.

"Jack better do something quick or he's going to end up shiskabobbed," Stacey retorted.

"No way your friends toast! That Tenten has perfect accuracy and this time there's no wind to blow away all the weapons. Your pale friend is about to be skewed!" Kiba laughed.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Kiba. Something tells me this Dragon of Metal has a plan," Shino added quietly. Everyone noticed when Jack pulled out his favorite Wu from behind his back. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Monkey Staff Metal!" Jack shouted. Instantly his features grew more monkey like and a tail sprouted from his behind. His fur was covered in a thin layer of protective metal. He hooted and hollered as he bound across the field nimbly dodging most of the barrage. The ones that did strike him didn't penetrate the metal fur.

"YOSH! I have never seen a more unyouthfull display before! Turning into an animal to avoid being struck in not fair!" Gai whined unhappily. He hated to see his student prized technique fail again.

"Don't worry Gai I'm sure Tenten will beat him with her second attack," Asuma assured him. Already Tenten was using her chakra strings to call back her weapons and start the barrage again. This time they came even faster with more intensity.

Jack dropped the Wu and stood up straight. Getting into a defense stance he pulled out his arm guard and weapon bracing for what would come next. "You want to see my weapon in action fine. Here's the start of your demise! Magnetic Grip, Olaf Shield Metal!" He flung the shield as hard as he could.

The shield magically flattened into a discus and whirred through the air. Suddenly all the weapons begin circling around it as the chakra strings were cut. Tenten watched in stun disbelief as her own attack rebounded on her. Thinking quickly she pulled out the Wu she grabbed and shouted, "Reversing Mirror!"

Jack actually smirked as all the weapons came back towards him. Jerking his arm to one side he caused his shield to land harmlessly away. Getting into a katra he summoned all his power. "Shoku Ore Asteroid Metal!" Almost at once the weapons melted together and circled around his body. In the blink of an eye he pounced on Tenten bringing her straight to the ground. When the dust cleared they all saw the weapons mistress shackled to ground at her wrists, chest, and ankles curtsey of metal bonds. "Was that a good enough demonstration or what?"

"I can't believe I lost again! I'm never going to lose again once I learn the secret of your weapons! Maybe you could even teach me how you did that with the metal."

"Of course you can't be the world's greatest Weapon's Mistress if you can't mold metal. Come on we can talk it over some pudding cups while your friend Lee knocks Jermaine's lights out," Jack said freeing the girl.

"YOSH! Jermaine I hope your fiery passions of youth are ready to do battle against me! I look foreword to studying your Xiaolin style and finally adding a powerful attack to my arsenal! If I can't defeat you I shall," Lee started to shout before Jermaine covered his mouth.

"Yo dawg enough with the shouting I think they heard you all the way back in my home the Big Apple! Man you are one tough hommie boy. The gangbangers would be going off the hook for someone as tough as you to be their enforcer. Why don't we get this match started and please try not break my bones?" Jermaine told him. It was obvious to everyone that despite being a higher rank then Lee, the green clad boy could wipe the floor with Jermaine if he really wanted to. Both boys put on their Wu and got ready to do battle.

"I'm going to attack first dawg. Let's hope my city survival skills come in handy. Stacey pray for me okay?" Jermaine shouted before he charged. When he was a few feet from Lee he performed a perfect rotating aerial kick.

Lee dodged it with incredible speed. He came after Jermaine with Dynamic Energy. Jermaine tried to force his elbow in into Lee's neck, but the boy ducked. He struck back with lightning speed with Leaf Great Whirlwind. The results sent Jermaine flying a few feet away.

"I can't believe how much Jermaine's getting creamed. He hasn't been able to land a hit yet," Dagwood pointed out thoughtfully.

"Lee's speed and determination make him a difficult opponent to beat. I'm sure though that your friend has a way to beat him," Neji replied.

"Nonsense! My Lee will come out on top of this! Nothing can defeat as long as he believes in his youth!" Gai shouted.

"Oh your about to have your words handed to you. My student is going to capitalize on the flaw in your training. Jermaine bring you A game! It's time for a full court press!" Chakra commended.

Jermaine smirked and closed his eyes. Listening to the sounds of the wind around him he pinpointed where Lee was coming from. Moments before Lee hit him he dropped to the ground with only his arms supporting and slammed his feet into Lee's chest while shouting "Jet Bootsu Gravity!"

Lee crashed to the ground and struggled to get to his feet. His entire body felt awkward. The weights on his right ankle felt considerably lighter then the left. Other parts of his body felt heavier then normal or lighter. "Wha what did you do to me?" he demanded as he looked up into the sky. Jermaine was hovering up there smiling.

"Well bro since you train with weights to increase your strength your use to more gravity pushing down on you. The same when you take them off only your lighter yo. I had to figure a way to mess with your muscle memory so I changed the gravity all over your body man. It's going to take several minutes for you to figure this one out. Until then I'm going to have myself a little fun from up here. Grava Guard, Goliath Slingshot Gravity!"

Pellets that changed sizes and were releasing little gravity wells increasing the difficulty of moving again bombarded Lee. Not one to give up he decided to buy time. As one large pellet came at him he activated the Wu he was wearing. "Two Ton Tunic! Ah you see Jermaine! Nothing is impossible for me as long I work hard! I'm ready to come after you!" With that he took into the air to perform Hurricane Blade, but Jermaine was ready to end this.

"Sorry, but your clincher shot won't win you this one. Shoku Subspace Black Hole Gravity!" Jermaine shouted rotating his arms. A silvery black hole appeared and he flung it at Lee. Lee lost some of his kunai and speed, but his momentum was more then enough to land the final hit. Both boys landed on the ground groaning and laughing. "Dang with your mad skills you be the next Air Jordan! I could seriously sense your chi core flaring in the final moments."

"You are a magnificent opponent Jermaine kun! You must teach me these skills! Perhaps we can even play this basketball you keep mentioning," Lee replied as he helped the boy off the field.

"My precious Lee fought with all his splendor and nearly won! The Flames of Youth burn brightly! I'm so proud!"

"I think your missing the underlying point of these spars Gai," Kakashi mentioned casually to his "rival". His one visible eye scanned the students who had already gone. He smiled at what he saw. They were all talking and discussing fighting techniques or hobbies. Even the ones who hadn't gone were having conversations.

"They're bonding aren't they? Talk about learning about looking underneath the underneath. I guess they would need to bond in order to learn from one another," Asuma stated.

"Who knows by the end of the month our teams might have grown. Certainly they'll have a picked up a few hobbies they could incorporate into their fighting," Kurenai said.

"That's the plan. Now let's see how your bug users stacks up against our wood user. I think were in for quite a treat," Chase said.

Both Shino and Dagwood had begun their fight. Dagwood had tried to use Leopard Strike only to discover what he was attacking was a Bug Clone. Shino then used Destruction Bug Fade, but was shocked when his insects returned him buzzing agitatedly. Shino looked at Dagwood questionably. "What did you do?"

"Well I knew you were a bug user and why I'm not an emptamologist I do know enough about bugs and how to deal with them. So before are spar I coated myself with organic bug repellent. Not enough to kill them, but enough to deter them from getting close. Really I thought you would have figured that out," Dagwood calmly mentioned.

"Impressive. You use an obvious method to prevent me from attacking yet you respect me enough to keep my bugs alive. I thank you. Perhaps we can talk more about our interest in nature after this fight."

"Sure, but first a treat for you and your bugs. Totem of Flora Wood!" Instantly all the grass, flowers, bushes all the plants in the training area grew and shifted until the boys were in a garden like environment. "It's your move."

"Thank you. Silk Spitter!" A gooey silken web shot out binding Dagwood's arms to his side. Although not as proficient in taijustu as some Shino had to physically attack to protect his bugs. Sending them all out he walked over to Dagwood and prepared to give him a right hook in the face.

Dagwood head butted the boy and ripped free from his bindings. Pulling out his arm guard and weapon he smiled. "I'm part Cherokee and we believed that battles should be fought among the trees. Hold on. Woha Armor, Bunyan Battle Ax Wood!"

Slamming the transformed battle-ax onto the ground a deep rumbling could be heard. Suddenly tree roots shot out of the ground crisscrossing and spinning around. Both boys were lifted high into the air. Everyone on the ground was amazed mostly because this kind of technique hadn't been seen since the First Hokage. Shino kept calm, but didn't know what to do. His normal attacks wouldn't work and his taijustu had failed.

"Shino I see a lot of potential in you. I hope that once I'm done you'll be adept in wood to. Here's my strongest technique. Shoku Floral Planet Wood!" At once all the plants and branches whirled around Dagwood. Throwing his arms into the air the vegetation soared through the air engulfing the bug user. After a few moments it vanished revealing Shino on the branch panting. The roots returned to ground and the plants returned to normal depositing the boys back on solid ground. Dagwood helped Shino up. "You okay Shino kun?"

"I will recover Dagwood kun. Your repellent has dissipated. You interest me. Perhaps we can discuss our interests while we watch the next match?"

"Sure, I just feel sorry for the next guy. Lu is not going to go easy on him."

Said girl was dragging one Neji Hyuuga by his hair towards the training ground grinning like a fool. "Would you hurry up pretty chico? I want to show you why I'm known as the Spain's Lightning Lady!"

"Would please remove your hand from my hair?! You are undoubtbly insane. Why would anyone willingly perform such risky life or death sports for fun?"

"Oh you'll learn why pretty chico. This chika is ready for you. Don't think your fancy eyes and fists are going to give you an easy win! Let's do this!"

Neji quickly activated his Byakugan. With his enhanced vision he noted that the girl in front of him didn't have a chakra network. However he did notice for a split second a pulsating energy core in the center of her body. With that in mind he thrusted a chakra-enhanced foreword trying to get at her core.

Lu saw the boy coming at her at lighting speed and quickly reacted. She snagged Neji's wrist right before he land a blow and twisted hard. The boy grimaced in pain, but struck back with his other palm nailing her in the abdomen.

"You just made me very mad," Lu whispered as she flipped the boy over body and did a spinning kick into his side. Neji responded with an Eight Trigrams Empty Palm attack. Lu was filled with pain, but managed to strike back by taking advantage of Neji's blind spot. Both opponents kept fighting for several minutes until they both were forced apart by a combination of Eight Trigrams Empty Palm and Rabbit Punch.

"Your very good Neji I'll give you that! I'll probably have to have Chakra heal me with her Tear of the Gods. Still I'm determined to beat you and I have the secret to your demise right here. Eye of Dashi Lightning!" Lu shouted. The Wu emitted a bright flash of lightning temporarily blinding the boy before the streaks hit him.

Neji was being shocked badly, but managed to hold on. He slipped on the Wu he had chosen and activated its power. "Glove of Jusco!' The giant magnet emerged and attracted the Wu towards him. Neji snatched it up and fired a lightning blast at Lu only to see the girl had vanished.

"Look up Neji she's above you!" Tenten shouted to her crush. True to her words Lu was riding a lightning bolt above his head her Wu guard on and twirling her sais.

"Let's see you defend against this! Zeus Order, Thunderbird Sais Lightning!" Lu shrieked bringing the sai points together. A giant bird made out of lighting emerged and dive bombed Neji.

"Kaiten!" Neji shouted spinning around to create his defensive barrier. The bird struggled, but could not break free. The second the barrier was down he looked for Lu and found her falling towards him. One arm was extending backwards with two fingers upward. Her other arm was in the same position only the fingers were pointed downward. What was she up to?

"Shoku Thunderstorm Jupiter Lightning!" Out of a clear blue sky a single lightning bolt flash and struck Lu. It traveled down one arm through her stomach out the other arm and into Neji's stomach. It then proceeded through his legs and into the ground thus ending the match, as both were too tired to continue. "Impressive huh? I got you good Chico. Still think I'm insane? I vow to get you to try at least one extreme sport before the month's over."

"Then I vow to teach you some patience and proper mannerisms before the month's over," Neji informed her. Both opponents walked over to be healed up.

Hinata was very nervous. Watching the others fight had not helped her confidence build. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up it was Naruto. She started blushing, "Y yes Naruto kun?"

"Don't be so nervous Hinata you'll do great!"

"Your friend is correct Hinata chan. I mean with your Gentle Fist technique, which I think should be renamed the Knuckle Sandwich; you're sure to hold up against me. I only ask you don't strike me in my chest near where I was impaled. You might reopen the wounds if you do," Crystal explained as they got their Wu and went into their stances.

Hinata smiled at the girl activating her Byakugan. "I I promise Crystal chan not to hit you where your scars are. Y your trust in me is a good sign. Let's begin."

With that the girls were in one major catfight. Hinata kept attacking with Gentle Fist carefully avoiding the areas Crystal pointed out. In turn Crystal fought back using everything she had including Mantis Kick and Ice Beam. The latter Hinata narrowly avoided.

"Crystal is a lot more versatile with her ice abilities then Haku was. I wonder if she can do those fancy ice mirrors too," Naruto commented.

"It's impossible to know. She may have limits like a bloodline does. We'll have to wait to see," Kakashi stated.

"Well I bundle up if any of you are cold blooded. Crystal's about to take this to the next level," Dojo commented. The little dragon had put on a heavy parka much to everyone surprise. Five seconds later they wished they had listened.

"Hinata get ready. Transfer chakra to your feet and slide with it. It's the only way you're going to be able to move on the field. Horn of the Blizzard Ice!" Crystal shouted blowing the enchanted horn. A blizzard of snow and ice swirled around the air covering the field until it became a winter wonderland complete with an ice-covered field.

Hinata struggled to keep her balance and do as Crystal suggested, but was failing. She had never been ice-skating before and didn't know how to move. Suddenly she felt someone steadying her. She looked up and saw Crystal smiling. "W w why are you helping me?"

"Why shouldn't I? This fight isn't over yet. Point your toes inward until they form a v. Then glide a few feet. Keep it up and you'll do great," Crystal instructed. She let go and after a few tries Hinata got it. The fight was back on. After a few more exchanges Crystal decided to use her weapon. "Here it comes. Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!"

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" Her defense barrier defended her from the barrage of both sound and ice. The barrier fell a few minuets later leaving her vulnerable to Shoku Polar Pluto Ice. As she saw the ice coming at her she reacted. Clutching her Wu she cried "Serpents Tail!" She became intangible and the attack went right through thus ending the spar.

"That's was great Hinata. I think with a little practice you can become a great ice user."

"T thank you Crystal chan. I look forward to it."

"Alright its our turn Akamura! We're going win this one easy! I don't care if you can make things explode I'm still going to kick your hey what are you doing? Your suppose to be getting into a fighting stance not kneeling!" Kiba complained. Akamura barked in agreement.

"Forgive me Kiba kun, but I must pray before engaging you in battle. As a loyal Hindu I must pray to Shiva, Brahma, and of course Vishnu. Only they can protect my immortal soul as I a dirjana (warrior) perform my dharma or duty. This praying prevents any bad karma from interfering with my next life. I must complete the thousand lifetimes required to break through mokra and enter paradise," Stacey explained as she stood up.

"What in the name of five Elemental Nations are you talking about?"

"My faith Kiba is what defines me just as your partner defines you. I also find it comforting to believe in a higher power instead of being over confident like you. You believe this to be an easy victory even after witnessing my power last night. I wish to prove you wrong. Attack me now dog boy so I can kick your butts."

"That's it you're going down. Akamura lets take her out," Kiba shouted tossing the pup a soldier pill. He then used a combination Human Beast Clone and Four Leg Technique. Snarling both boys went after the girl ready to rib her to shreds.

"This is going to end quite poorly. Your friend has no idea who he's dealing with," Auara pointed out.

"I don't know Kiba really tough. What can faith do against pure power?" Naruto questioned.

"You'll see young warrior that as long as the tree reaches for the sun its roots can't be broken," Master Fung replied confusing everyone, but the monks.

"He means that as long as one believes in themselves they can't be defeated," Kimiko explained.

Back at the fight the twins were on top of her. One Kiba shot a roundhouse kick at Stacey. She caught his foot and flipped the boy over her shoulder. The other Kiba tried to claw her face, but she responded with Iron Bear Claws shoving the boy back several feet while tearing a hole in his shirt. The first Kiba grabbed her from behind trying to squeeze her. His hand brushed against her breast inflaming her.

"NOBODY TOUCHES ME THERE! Time to make you sing! Shoulder plex, instep, nose, and lastly groin!" Stacey shouted striking each part of the body causing the Kiba grabbing her to fall to the ground. The second Kiba came at her with a kunai, which she blocked with her own special knife.

"That's one sweet weapon. It's beautifully crafted!" Asuma whistled. His eyes tracked the boy's movements as they were forced back by Stacey. His eyes practically jumped out their sockets as she used her Bomber Plate, Mei Xing Knife combo to unleash an energy blast that sent the boys back ten feet and detransformed Akamura.

"I'm getting tired of this Kiba. Show me the true power of your sacred animal! Let me see the bond between a boy and his dog when one is in trouble. Kazoo Atom Flair!" Her Shen Gong Wu blew a crater in the middle of the field and separated the two by a narrow divide.

Kiba chocked and coughed. His senses were all messed up. He couldn't hear his partner at all. Bringing the strange Shen Gong Wu to his lips he activated its power. "Tongue of Saiping! Akamura can you hear me boy? You okay?"

"I'm fine, but this girl's really tough. She throws back everything we hit her with. I think were going to have to use Fang over Fang to win this fight. Meet me at the end of the divide and we'll hit her together."

"Okay let's do it!" Kiba shouted. The two of them ran to the end of the divide and jumped out the crater. Gathering speed they both joined together with Fang over Fang.

Stacey smiled pleased by what she saw. If he could keep going after everything else he was worthy to teach. "Sorry, but I'm ending this fight now. Shoku Stellar Supernova Flair!" The controlled explosion didn't even touch the spectators, but was still witnessed around the village. By the time everyone could see again Kiba and Stacey were talking rapidly about how to train together.

"Hey Ino your up! Good luck! You're going to need it," Sakura told her best friend.

"You just watch Forehead. I'm going to mop the floor with this girl. The second I use my Mind Body Switch Technique she's going down!" Ino proclaimed. She selected a Wu and got ready to fight.

"Its not polite to brag that your going to win. Also you might find it difficult if not impossible to take control of my mind Ino chan. Still I'm determined to see how well you'll be able to use light as a weapon once you've mastered using chi. Shall we begin?" Auara asked.

Ino didn't respond. Instead she attacked throwing two punches at Auara. Auara did a pliea in order to dodge. Ino kicked out next, but was unable to make contact because Auara belly danced out of reach. Auara struck back by tap dancing on Ino's feet before backing up and doing a Grande Jeta jump over the girl's head. Before Ino could turn around Auara had pirouette and kicked her hard in the side.

"Why are you attacking me with dance steps?! Fight me seriously!"

"I _am_ fighting you seriously. Most people don't know, but dance was originally designed as a way to worship and defend someone from attack. But if you want me to fight you seriously, fine I will. Strike of the Flying Serpent!" Auara shouted. She twisted striking first to the right moving to the left, back to the right and then the left. The last part of the Strike was tossing Ino over her shoulder. Wanting to make this interesting she fled into forest edge. "Try to find me!"

Ino tried to sense her location, but it was impossible without chakra. She was too frazzled to focus on their chi connection. She decided to use her Wu. "Mind Reader Conch!" Ino winced as the thoughts of everyone there bombarded her, but she quickly blocked them focusing on Auara's thoughts.

"_I'll jump out from behind her and use my Wu guard and weapon to disable her. She'll never expect it!"_

"Expect this!" Ino shouted hurling a barrage of kunai behind her.

"Lantern Fold, Mulan Sunfans Light!" Auara shrieked tossing her razor sharp fans. The fans zinged through the joining together in a ball of light that blinded the specters. No one saw the light obliterate the kunai or the two girls chasing each other across the field back into view.

"Your strong, but I'm going to end this now. I'll supercharge my attack by borrowing everyone's chi! Sun Chi Lantern!" Instantly everyone was bathed in the golden light. Small strands of gold energy left their bodies and entered Auara's increasing her chi power.

_I got to stop her before she hits me with her attack,_ Ino thought going through the hand seals for her Mind Body Switch Technique. She had just completed the jutsu when Auara attacked with Shoku Solar Sun Light. The result was the rainbow light attacking them did both girls in. When they could move again both girls were laughing and smiling. "Your good Auara chan. I can't wait until I can do that."

"Well the move I'm teaching you will be weaker in power, but easier to perform. But we're going to have to increase your flexibility if your going to pull it off," Auara replied as she helped the other girl back to their seats.

Only one person had left to fight. Callie was getting very angry as she waited for her opponent to take center stage. "Would you stop being so lazy? I know you don't like fighting Shelia's but this Aussie has something to prove about herself. So I suggest if you don't want to feel the wraith of a girl from down under you start fighting me now!"

"This is so troublesome. I already know how this is going to end. With my shadow's help your powers over darkness are going to be turned back on you," Shikamaru informed her.

"We'll see Shika, we'll see. Master Fung may we begin?"

"You may begin at anytime."

"Shroud of Shadows Darkness!" Callie shouted, whirling the shroud around her body. Instantly she became invisible, but it didn't stop there. Much to Shikamaru's horror the entire field became invisible eliminating all possible shadows.

"No way! That girl out thought a Nara? That's impossible!" Asuma disclaimed.

"Quite clever if you ask me. She knew he used shadows so she took them away. Now your student will be forced to think of a new strategy," Kurenai stated.

On the field Shikamaru tried to listen for his opponent, but couldn't pinpoint her position. Suddenly he was struck in the back by several punches and kicks. He tried to defend himself, but couldn't block them all. Closing his eyes he put his fingers together and thought hard. Opening his eyes hurled a kunai to his right ripping off the Shroud right off Callie exposing her and the field once more. "Gothcha."

"Ah, but this game has just begun my friend. Mystic Ward, Shiva Lance Darkness!" Callie shouted. She smirked as Shikamaru was forced to fire several kunai at a hologram of her weapon. The original weapon pierced his clothing and several strands of darkness tore at his skin. "You ready to show me those shadow techniques yet?"

"You are most troublesome, but if you insist. Shadow Imitation Technique!" Shikamaru took control over Callie with his shadow. He stared at her wondering why she was still smiling even though he had her. "You can't move to use your attack so why are you smirking."

"Because I just outthought a genius. You forget I don't need to be able to move to use my Soul Pendent. Soul of Darkness!" The night sky pendent around her neck glowed brightly. Suddenly all the shadows wrapped themselves around in a pillar of darkness. Grinning she went through the motions of her final attack. "Shoku Lunar Eclipse Darkness!"

A crescent shape of darkness was coming right at Shikamaru. He couldn't think of way to win, but he could tie. Just before the wave hit him he called on the power of his Wu. "Hypnos Dreamcatcher ah!" He went down and hard while a green mist put Callie to sleep. After a few minutes both kids stirred. With a small smile they walked off the field talking.

"Now that was a most beautiful match. All of them did extremely well!" Gai proclaimed.

"Yep your students are more then adequate. Learning how to use chi attacks and some of our Xiaolin style moves shouldn't be that hard," Chakra said.

"So shall we begin our light sparring? I'll take on both you and Kakashi. Chakra can handle Kurenai and Asuma. That is if you guys are feeling up to it?" Chase said.

The four Jonin looked at each other and nodded. Everyone watched, as the adults got ready to fight. Chakra and Chase switched to their battle armor, which for Chase was full body armor in gold. Chakra's was tight red leather pants, red armbands with a jewel sewn into them, and a red leather short-sleeved shirt with a gold dragon eye on it. Both were brandishing their weapons and eyeing their opponents carefully.

"This should be quite interesting. Mom and Uncle Chase have been looking for a challenge for awhile now," Omi stated excitedly.

"Yeah, but its not going to be easy. Even with fifteen hundred years of experience, elemental powers, and deadly weapons those Jonin are going to be more then a match for them. Especially with their disadvantages," Auara pointed out.

"What kind of disadvantages are you talking about? From what we saw last night your masters are pretty impressive. Even with Asuma sensies knives, Kurenai's genjustu, Gai's taijustu, and Kakashi's ninjustu they can't compete with those skills!" Kiba shouted.

"Unfortunately they don't have the same skill level as they once did dog boy. That's what happens when you've only been fully human for about nine months," Dojo explained. Everyone looked at the little dragon waiting for him to continue. "Well the Young twins aren't immortal anymore. Without a demon half they aren't invulnerable and can't heal as fast as they use to. Also their reflexes, strength, and speed are diminished. Plus Chase hasn't really used his water powers much since becoming human."

"So it's going to be an interesting sparring match to say the least. We're just lucky Chase can't turn humans into jungle cats anymore. I wonder what kind of cat Gai san and Kakashi san would be?" Omi wondered.

"Probably a tiger or lion. Although I have a hard time seeing either of those two bowing down to Master Chase. Although it would be extremely funny if they were cats," Sakura giggled.

"Would you girls shut up already? The fights begun and I don't want to miss a moment of action!" Raimundo hissed.

For the past several minutes both Gai and Kakashi had been double-teaming Chase while Kurenai and Asuma did their best to subdue Chakra. It wasn't easy seeing as how the twins refused to give an inch. They were determined to prove they still had what it took to be great warriors despite their pasts.

"Your youthful attacks are quite impressive! Still you are no match for The Green Beast of Kohana! Dynamic Energy!"

"Horse Skipping Goat! I'm not done yet! Reverse Monkey Strike!"

"Dynamic Action!"

"Dog Doing Backstroke!"

"Yosh those techniques they are using are amazing! I never would have thought such moves possible! I wish to learn them!"

"Good luck Lee. Chase is very particular about who he teaches his advance moves to. Still you have to admit this is great entertainment. I only wish I had some popcorn," Jermaine commented. He winced as Chase took a hit from behind from Kakashi.

Ignoring the pain Chase leaped into the air with Gai right behind him. Gai decided to use his Shadow of the Dancing Leaf technique to bring down his opponent. Chase had no defense against the technique and was falling straight towards the ground. Chase called on his water powers to slow down his descent so that he landed on one finger holding all his weights. Pushing off from the ground he hit Gai hard in the chest with his Demonic Claw move. Gai went down like a ton of bricks leaving Chase ready to face his other opponent.

"I can't believe it. Someone actually took out Gai Sensei? That's unheard of," Tenten said in awe. Next to her Lee was weeping at his sensies loss.

"Until now. Strange he didn't want to use water abilities to win this one. He only used them to slow his descent and then countered with his martial arts. Very strange," Neji commented.

"Not when you know Chase very well. He hates using Shen Gong Wu calling them a crunch. He believes one should rely on one's skills and abilities," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah and as for the water I think he's saving that for One Eye over there."

At the same time the battle between Chase and his foes was going on Chakra was doing her best to deal with Asuma and Kurenai. Both opponents had tried to get the drop on her, but she had forced back Asuma for the time being. Right now her entire focus was on Kurenai. Chakra had her tainto out and pointing at the Genjustu Mistress. "I should warn you I've had training against illusions. I won't be easily fooled."

"Really let's see how well your training paid off," Kurenai said flashing through hand signs. She started to flicker and disappeared from sight leaving Chakra on her guard.

"Where is she? Focus maybe you can sense her chi," Chakra whispered. Suddenly tree roots sprang up and started to ensnare her. Struggling Chakra managed to touch the jewel sewn onto to her armbands. It glowed bright red and Chakra vanished from sight.

"Whoa what was that? Is that some kind of shushin technique?" Kiba asked.

"N no it can't be. She didn't use anything to perform that move," Hinata said.

"It happened after she touched that jewel on her band. It has some kind of power doesn't it?" Shino asked.

"Yeah it does. Its known as the Jewel of Charta," Dagwood replied.

"It was a gift from the Order. It allows the user to transport themselves through space to any location they want. But it has limits," Stacey added.

"Chakra has to have been to the location she's teleporting and she can only use it a few times before it needs to recharge. I'm just wondering where she teleported to," Crystal said.

Kurenai was wondering the same thing as she canceled her genjustu. She held out her kunai and searched for her foe. Asuma joined her searching for the Dragon. Suddenly Chakra reappeared between the two doing a split kick. She went after Kurenai using a variety of Xiaolin moves knowing that Kurenai couldn't properly defend herself. Dodging the minor taijustu she managed to snag a leg around her arm and twisted.

Kurenai gasped as she lost feeling in her right arm. She clutched it and looked at her foe wondering what she did. Her arm wasn't broken or sprained, it just wouldn't move. "What did you do?"

"I temporarily paralyzed your arm by tugging on your nerve centers. You'll regain feeling in about half an hour. Until then I want to treat you to my original move. I hope you can escape this. Firestorm!" Chakra shouted. Her entire body glowed bright red and she started spinning around. Flames consumed her body and spread out in a beautiful, but deadly dance consuming the area.

"She's going to barbecue Kurenai Sensei!" Moegi exclaimed.

"What is she thinking?" Udon wanted to know.

"She's not going to kill her is she? I mean she was an assassin for years," Konohamaru asked.

"Relax Chakra knows what's she doing. Firestorm is a technique that allows the user total control of all areas of the fire. See they have to be low enough they don't burn Chakra when they leaver her body, but they also have to be hot enough to destroy her target. Right now while Kurenai is using her Petal Escape, its only because the heat and intensity of the flames are draining her energy. See? She's down for the count, but alive. Now its time for round two to begin."

Chase whipped out his Draco Galvin blocking Kakashi's kunais. Touching a hidden button on the galvin the two blades started spinning. Kakashi managed to avoid one end, but the other tore through his vest. Jerking his hand he caused both of them to lose their weapons. "Impressive. Not many could separate me from my weapon."

"Your not bad yourself. Let's see if you truly deserve the former title Prince of Darkness," Kakashi said. He removed his hi ate to reveal his Sharingan. Grinning under his mask he started flashing through hand signs. He slapped his hand down on the ground and shouted, "Earth Release: Winding Fissure!"

Chase stumbled and jumped around as fissors in the ground appeared all around him. Backflipping he called on his water element forming a long whip. He flicked the whip at Kakashie who dodged thanks to his Sharingan, but by doing so broke contact with the ground ending the jutsu. "Good idea attacking me with the force opposite of my element, but your going to have to do better then that."

"Let's see how you handle your other opposite. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

"Tidal Wave!" Chase shouted. Instantly the water from underground springs and rivers shout out of the ground. They formed a giant tidal wave blocking the fireball from making contact. Chase jumped through the tidal wave going after Kakashi who dodged and tried to strike back with Water Release Water Shark Missle Technique, but Chase managed to halt them in his tracks. Both of them were looking tired, but neither was going to give up.

"It seems your reputation is well deserved. In order to defeat you I'm going to have to use the ultimate Water Dragon Master move. Prepare yourself. Water Dragoon!" Chase shouted. The water started spinning around him lifting him into the air. When it was about mile in the sky the water transformed into a legless dragon or dragoon as it was called. Whirling his arms around his head Chase directed the attack at his foe.

Kakashi was impressed by the power of that move and knew he had only enough chakra left for one attack. Quickly he went through the hand signs of the one technique that could possibly save him. Just before the dragoon made contact he created a wall of water around himself protecting him from the attack. The collisoin of the two water attacks was enough to knock both opponents out ending their spar in a draw.

"Wow! That was so cool! I've never seen anyone go toe to toe with Kakashi sensei and end the match in a draw! Unbelievble!" Naruto exclaimed. The others present had to agree.

While Chase and Kakashi had been playing together Chakra and Asuma had been using their blades against one another. The level of skill and control both had was amazing. Asuma saw how much control Chakra had when he used his Wind Release: Verdant Mountain's Violent Wind against her Ember Blaze attack. The wind forced back the ember sparks towards Chakra who used her Star of Fate to protect herself from getting burned.

"Not bad, your quite talented at merging your weapon with your element. Not many can do that successfully."

"Nor can many wind users properly deflect fire back at their opponent. Still this match is going to end with me as the victor. Allow me to demonstrate!" Chakra said charging towards him.

Asuma got ready for her charge by using his Flying Swallow technique on his blades. If Chakra thought she could defeat him head on she was in for surprise. He was grinning when his expression turned to shock. Five feet from him Chakra jumped into the air, spun around, and released her deadly blade towards him. By the way she was moving her hand it was obvious she could control her blade from a distance.

"Whoa that's amazing! She got around Asuma sensei's technique by using her weapon at a distance," Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah I wonder how he's going to get out of this one," Choji said between bites.

"I wonder what other hidden talents that tainto has. Its hard to remember everything we saw last night. What was the Star of Fates other ability?" Shikamaru whispered. He was frustrated he couldn't recall.

Asuma was recalling what that ability was just as the Star of Fate struck. He remember how the blade special ability was to kill immortales by draining them of their immortaility, then thrusting it right back in them so hard it killed them. At the moment the Star of Fate was draining his chakra and making him weak. He cancled the jutsu to late and he crumbled to the ground along with Chakra who was exhausted using the tainto from a distance.

Everyone was clapping as the adults dragged themselves to their feet. Dojo slithered over and gave Chakra her Wu, the Tear of the Gods, a chocker with blue teardrop jewel on it. Slipping the Wu on she activated its powers which included healing and youth restoration. By touching her hands to all the other adults their injuries were healed as well.

"Yosh! Thank you for that healing Chakra san! I must admit that was the most youthful of battles I've had in a long time."

"It was interesting to say the least."

"I would like to learn more myself."

"Yeah and I want to know more about your tainto."

"Perhaps all of you can talk more over lunch? Its getting late. I promised to help Lady Tsunade with her paperwork this afternoon. Dojo will be accompanying me. Shoku warriors why don't you go with your new friends and get some lunch. Spend the rest of the afternoon having fun and getting to know one another. Tomorrow you can all start your training. Dojo please get the Wu, we're leaving," Master Fung suggested. He smiled as Dojo grabbed the chest and the two headed off.

The Jonin did take Master Fung up on his suggestions although it took awhile to convince Kakashie and Asuma to stay. The six of them walked off towards a restraunt gabbing happily. To Chase and Chakra it reminded them of their original four member team. Asuma was just like Dashi and Gai was like Guan. That meant that Kakashie and Kuranei were like themselves.

The kids did as instructed. They all went to Ichiraku to get ramen. None of the monks had ever had it and were determined to taste the offical dish of the anime. Jack was happy to provied extra seating with his nanobots and everyone enjoyed their meal. The only complication was when Naruto accidently gave Stacey beef ramen, which she immedietly started puking up. After being hit over the head by both Jermaine and Sakura the group went their separate ways.

Omi and Sakura went off to the visit the hospital and find a music store to get Omi's flute tuned. The Kohanamaru Corps followed Kimiko towards clothing stores to get a new wadrobe. She promised if they behaved she would let them play her Goo Zombies Infinity Gold wireless videogame. Raimundo and Naruto headed out to explore and play some soccer. Dagwood grabbed his camera and had Shino lead him to the forest to start photographic animals. Kiba and Stacey returned to his home so she could start on a sketch of him and Akamaru. Hinata was roped into going rock hunting with Crystal who promised to press flowers with her later. Clay and Choji headed to his home to learn some lassoing tricks, while Shikamaru and Callie went off to cloud watch in exchange for learning the myths of the land. Jermaine and Lee went off to play some basketball while Tenten and Jack started talking about their interest as they headed to her home. That left Neji wondering what he did to deserve spending an afternoon with Lu learning the finer points of dirtboarding.


	3. Male Bonding

It had been about two weeks since the Xiaolin Dragons had appeared in the Hidden Leaf Village. The ninja's and civilians had quickly gotten use to appearance of the strangely dressed kids and their antics. Even Dojo had a little trouble at first, but soon he was treated as a revered Summons animal. The Dragons were busy teaching their ninja counter part while also learning from them. Chakra and Chase helped out with Jonin instructors either by assisting them for free on missions or having fun. They also tried to teach them hold to use chi to create surprisingly powerful attacks.

Master Fung had been hanging out in the Hokage's office a lot lately. He had even been seen _outside_ the office showing Lady Tsunade how to use his Elemental Blade. At the moment both of them plus Shizune, Ton Ton, and Dojo were working on the not so dreaded paperwork. Apparently it helped a lot to have a Temple Dragon that had lived so long organizing your paperwork.

"Okay I've alphabetized and ranked your ninja missions according to date and importance, filed away the civilian requests by business, and sorted your inbox and outbox. I even rearranged your desk so things are easier to find. I hope you like it," Dojo said slithering over to Tsunade and handing her some forms.

"Thank you Dojo. I wish you could stay here full time. Your filing system is like Kami sent!" Tsunade stated as she happily stamped a few documents.

"I've had a lot of practice. While the Chinese government doesn't try to make us pay taxes or any other of that stuff we do occasionally have to deal with them. With Master Fung and the monk council's help and my filing we've never had any problems. Why don't I go fetch us some tea? I'll be right back!"

"It's nice to see him so excited about something. He was feeling a little depressed lately."

"Oh? Why?"

"I think he misses hanging out with his own kind. Dragons tend to stick close to home and they're cautious of being around Chase. Not that I blame them after he made them into his La Long Mei Soup. I don't mind him accompanying me, but he needs to find some other friends."

"Maybe he should hang out with Ton Ton for awhile. So Shizune how are things progressing with our little project? Will it be complete before our guests leave? What about the progress of our ninja?"

"The special project is coming along nicely. We've managed to find the right crystals and soon they will be imbued with the elemental energy. After that it's just a matter of placing them in the right locations. As for the progress of our ninja I'm not as informed as I like to be. I know that there have been reports of Gai challenging Chase to one of his insane contest and losing. He's also been seen drinking with Asuma. I don't know what he does with Kakashi or if they even hang out outside the group meetings. Kurenai and Chakra have been seen practicing taijustu or going to hot springs with Anko."

"Sounds like the days old in my opinion. Your four Jonin instructors are just like their old group. Gai is so much like Guan and Asuma has a lot of Dashie's traits inside him. Kakashi reminds me a bit of Chase with his power level and teaching methods. Kurenai is like the underdog who has something to prove just like Chakra did. Amazing."

"Indeed Gregory. What about the rest of them? How are they doing?"

"I heard their progressing along nicely. They've all managed to summon their chi element although not to the degree to perform the Apprentice level move yet. They all have been quickly picking up the Xiaolin moves. The Dragons seem to be learning the taijustu styles quite easily, but still have their struggles. They're so eager to learn. I saw Sakura with Omi at the hospital yesterday. It was pretty funny how many times Omi had to explain he wasn't sick and that he had a skin condition. It seemed he wanted to see Sakura in her element."

"Glad to know my apprentice is a good teacher. She'll keep your student's ego in check. I wonder what else he can teach her."

"Probably one of life's most valuable lesson. Your student has hidden some of her pain, but the not all of it. I think Omi is the right Dragon for this job. In fact I think all my dragons and comrades are going to be teaching your forces some valuable lessons. Ah thanks for the tea Dojo."

At the moment Omi and Sakura were outside in the yard next to the Hokage's tower practicing. This was the perfect place because they had a pool of water to help Sakura practice her move. She wasn't able to summon the element without a nearby source yet. Also there was plenty of stuff to smash when they were practicing the enhanced strength technique. At the moment they were doing a little light sparring. Omi was using standard taijustu and Sakura was using Xiaolin.

"I will defeat you Sakura! No way a mere medic can defeat me!" Omi shouted as he tried to punch her.

Sakura caught his fist and shoved him away. He came back at her with a flying kick, which she deflected and used Leopard Strike pinning him. Omi kicked her off and came charging with a super strength fist. Getting into the proper stance she shoved her fists into his stomach and flipped him while shouting, "Repulse the Monkey! All right I did it! I mastered your technique!"

"Same here if this hole in the ground is any indication. I'm proud of you. You've become adequate. Hey that hurt!"

"So does your criticism. So can we practice Tornado Strike? I think I'm ready to perform it without any water nearby."

"Sure let's see if you have mastered the difficult water move. Remember focus on your chi core and not your chakra. Imagine the water all around you and then spin," Omi instructed.

Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands in a prayer position. She needed to prove herself. Omi had told her nine times out of ten water had been a male element in his world. She needed to prove a girl could handle its power. Strands of water appeared around her feet growing in size. Taking a deep breath she started spinning. "Tornado Strike Water!" Instantly she was engulfed in water and destroyed the rock in the garden she was aiming for.

"I did it! I did it! Oh yeah take that!"

"Not bad Sakura. With a little more time and the strength of women you can do it automatically without focusing so much. Well I suggest we take a break. Why don't we go to the park and swing for a while? I really do enjoy it there."

"Omi could we stay and talk for a little while instead? I've been meaning to ask you something," Sakura said stopping the little guy in his tracks. He turned a looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I wanted to know more about what it was like for you when your uncle turned you evil."

"Are you asking because you are curious or is it because of, what did Jack call him, oh yes the emo arrogant jerk who was worse than me Sasuke! Ow would you please stop hitting my head?! I know it's a bit bigger then normal, but that's no excuse for hitting it! I'm sorry if I insult your friend I was just repeating what Jack said about his observations of your show."

"Well this real life to me! You can't judge people by what you see on TV. I mean I watched your stuff on the big screen and you're not as bad as it shows!"

"True, I'm really sorry. So talk to me. What do you want to know?"

"What did it feel like? Was it harder for you because you'd been split into two people? How was it that love brought you back to normal?"

"It was harder I guess because my Heylin half already existed, but I'm not entirely sure. All I remember about my trip down the dark side are the emotions I felt. I was very focused and my "darker" emotions were dominant. I had disdain for my former friends and ideals. I felt both powerful and deadly. I would willingly do anything to serve the cause of evil, because in reality all evil is ideals that don't match with the general population."

"But your friends got you back! I mean they had to go to another universe to get your good chi, but you went back to normal when Crystal talked to you proclaiming how much she loved you! Surely that would work here!"

"I don't know about that Sakura. I know that love brought me back because I already loved Crystal. It wasn't a little lust at second sight. Crystal and I developed a relationship that made it easier for love to save me. I don't know if this Sasuke loves you enough for your love to break the curse."

"But there must be something I can do! Sasuke-kun is my friend! I don't understand how he could do this! It had to be the curse seal!"

"Um at the risk of getting my head pounded again I have to point out something. While that curse seal might have played a big role in it one must willingly chose evil to become it. Your friend willingly chose to leave this village and try to kill your teammate all in the name of revenge. Wait don't hit me! Sakura do you remember what my mother told Jack about revenge? Remember he wanted to get back at his Heylin half for harming Kimiko. What did she tell him?"

"She said that revenge was a fools mission. That the killing and destruction of life, destroys your soul and will never bring back those who have died. Death is never the answer that life is."

"Correct and I have another saying that might help. It takes a big person to kill, but it takes a bigger person to forgive. Your friend Sasuke chose revenge instead of forgiveness. That choice led him down the path he's on right now. I don't know if he's lost forever or can be saved, but this I do know. Your heart was broken badly by the experience. So bad that your afraid to let someone else in. So as I see you have two choices. You can wait for a day that might never come or you could try to love again. I know there are at least three boys in this village who would love to bait down with you."

"The term is hook up and I think I know who your talking about. Maybe you're right about it being time to open my heart again. Let's go to the park. We can swing and listen to your flute," Sakura replied. She was feeling a lot better now. She might just open up her heart to someone else.

At the Akemetchi compound Clay and Choji were working hard. While Clay was unable to expand his body parts to match Choji's taijustu, he was able to mimic some of their movements thus creating a similar fighting style. Choji in turn had mastered a few Xiaolin moves and had almost nailed the Apprentice level move. At the moment Clay was coaching the young boy.

"Alright you can do this partner. Focus on your chi and let her rip. If all goes well you'll make a crater bigger then oil drill sites in San Antonio!" Clay shouted.

"Will do Clay! Seismic Kick Earth!" Choji shouted, bringing down his foot hard on the ground. Crack in the ground formed and zigzagged out until it formed a small crater in the ground. "Alright I did it!"

"Good job Choji! Hey why don't we take a lunch break partner? I'm starving and I bet you are too,"

"I sure am! Maybe after lunch you can teach me some of those rope tricks. I really want to learn."

"Oh I'm surprised buddy. I though you ninja were all about sharp objects and stealthy moves. Why would you want to learn a simple cowpoke's tricks?"

Choji had already started munching on his barbecue so it was hard to understand the words that came out of his mouth. "Well two reasons munch. One munch you were able to disable me with your lasso munch. I'm not very good with kunai and shrunken. So I figured if I could learn to use an unexpected weapon it would make up for my lack of proficiency."

"That's one reason partner, so what's the second reason. You want to impress Ino? Whoa hold on don't choke. One, two, three! There got it. You have to be more careful. You don't want crow like a roaster at dawn right?"

"W w what makes you think I like Ino?"

"A lot of little things really. Like how you eat less around her, how you try to compliment her, and mostly because you have her photo next to your bed. Honestly you couldn't have picked a better match for you. I mean opposites do attract in nature. So why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"It's complicated. Compared to you I'm nothing special in her eyes. I'm food boy! The big boned idiot who can't really do anything,"

"Now you're being hard on yourself. You know what I think? I think Ino is just like Callie. My girl covers up her insecurities and true feelings behind her fierceness and independent attitude. Ino may be brash and considerably rude at times, but she has a good heart and is a loyal friend. I think she just crushed on that Sasuke guy because it was easier to do then admit whom she really liked. Trust me partner, you don't have to impress her. Just be yourself," Clay advised.

"Maybe, but how to I show her I love her? I haven't exactly been out on a date before. I'm not the best when it comes to being romantic. Heck I haven't even had puberty yet."

"There are three rules when it comes to woman. One, treat them with the utmost respect. They deserve it for all the crap they put up with. Two, listen to her. Three have fun with her and it will all work out. If all that fails take her dancing. Girls love to dance. Now why don't we get back to training? I'm going to make a cowboy out of you yet."

In small backyard behind a combination weapons shop/house Jack and Tenten were busy training hard. Jack had easily learned the minimum taijustu that Tenten knew. At the moment he was trying to crack the mystery that was Tenten Kou.

"Jackbots attack her with everything you got. Don't hold back! Tenten remember no weapons!" Jack shouted. He grinned widely as his robots descended from the heavens with their weapons whirling.

Tenten dropped into a Xiaolin stance. When the Jackbots were a few feet from her she attacked. Weaving her way through the onslaught she struck with incredible force. The Duel of the Leaping Monkey was the perfect move for her body type. None of the Jackbots were a match for her.

"You pant can do pant better pant then that," Tenten panted.

"Oh I can do better then that. Trust me," Jack said smiling. He pressed a button on his watch sending out a signal to his nanobots. Instantly the pieces of broken robots merged together into a giant disk of metal. It soared through the air aiming for Tenten's chest.

Tenten focused on her chi and spread her hands wide. She was determined to master this move. "Magnetic Pulse Metal!" she shouted. Thrusting her hands foreword she managed to repulse the metal in the opposite direction. The disk end up lodged in the side of her house. "Yes even without weapons I'm still hit the target one hundred percent of the time."

"Good going Tenten. Why don't we head inside and have some lunch. You can tell me how your training with Chakra's going."

"Well not as well as I hoped. I really wanted to learn how to make a weapon like yours or even control my weapon from a distance without chakra strings, but Chakra said I needed to learn something before I could really become a true Weapons Mistress," Tenten told him. She sighed as she thought back to her lesson the other day.

_Flashback_

_Tenten was battling Chakra with everything she had. No matter what weapon she used Chakra was able to counter it. Summoning her bow she shot several arrows at the Dragon of Fire._

_Chakra reached into her pocket and hurled something at the incoming arrows. The objects in question were playing cards and they where thrown with such force and accuracy they sliced off the arrowheads. "Remember child _anything_ can be into a weapon if you work hard enough."_

_"I do work hard!" Tenten grunted as she switched to her bo staff. She attacked Chakra and parried the blows she countered with. Suddenly Chakra tossed her tainto into the air causing Tenten to stumble forward. Chakra hit in the chest and took her staff. Somehow she merged the staff with her tainto and successfully pinned Tenten to the ground. "Not bad child, but you could have done better. While you have the knack for weapons, you don't have the bond required to become one with your weapons. Until you do I'm afraid it's going to be difficult to teach you."_

_"Wait! What do you mean bond? Please I want to know! I really want to have a weapon like you and the other dragons have. Please tell me what I'm missing so I can become the greatest Weapons Mistress!" _

_"Tenten do you know why woman are better at weapons then males? For so long females have been viewed as the weaker of the sexes so nature gave us an advantage when it came to defending ourselves. It gave us the gift of instinctively knowing how to use weapons to protect ourselves from harm. Tell me Tenten why do you want to have Ancient style weapon?"_

_"Your Star of Fate, the Dragons weapons all look so amazing. The things they can do with them are unbelievable. I want to create a weapon like that so I can defend those precious to me."_

_"Hmm perhaps one day you will. Do you recall what Master Fung said about those weapons? That the weapon chooses the warrior and not the other way around? Ancient style weapons have something akin to a soul inside them that allows them work with a particular monk. The bond I mentioned earlier is the soul of the weapon becoming part of the soul of the warrior. When you figure out how to merge your soul with a weapon we can truly train together. Until then continue to work with Jack. I shall see you later Tenten Kou."_

End Flashback

"How am I supposed to form a bond with my weapons? They're inanimate objects! I wish your master wasn't so cryptic. How do I prove myself worthy?" Tenten mused.

"Maybe you could start by being a bit more honest with your teammates?" Jack suggested as they ate their lunch. He watched her eyes widen. "You know I'm right. You and Shino are the only characters in the magna/show that have never been given a back-story. There are either two reasons for that. One, the animators are lazy or two, your too ashamed to admit your past so they can't."

"You shut your mouth or I'll do it for you! I am not ashamed of my past. I love my family very much!"

"Then why haven't you told anyone about them? Your dad, Torishiro, owns and builds customized weapons for all sorts ninja. Your mother, Mei Lai, writes the most beautiful poetry I've ever read. Haikus, cinoquins, and imagery their outstanding and half of them are about you! Not to mention you've never told either Neji or Lee about your collection."

Tenten's eyes darted over to the locked glass cabinet where her collection sat. She always played the tough girl because she never wanted anyone to think of her as weak. What would Lee and especially Neji think if they found out she collected The Great Nations Kunochie dolls? Each doll was hand crafted and resembled the greatest female ninjas ever. Her most prized doll in the collection was a limited editon Sannin Tsunade Summoning doll. It had cost her two months of allowance plus four missions to pay for that doll.

"They wouldn't understand. Lee is always going on and on about training and Neji is from the Hyugga clan. If he found out about this collection or my family he'd lose all respect for me."

"Do you really believe that? Look I know his clan can be a bit up stuck, but I think Neji likes you for who you are. If you really like him it shouldn't matter who his family is. Tenten, remember what Chakra said about forming a bond with your weapon? She meant that if you put your whole heart and soul into something then you can succeed no matter what. Look until two weeks ago no one even knew your last name because you were so afraid to let them see the real you. Try being you. Tell Neji how you feel in a poem. I've seen your work and it's as talented as your mothers. Remember the pen is mightier then the sword."

"The pen is mightier then the sword. Hmm. You know something Jack your right. I am slightly ashamed of my interest and families, but no more. I'm going to show everyone that you can be both tough and girly at the same time. Call Master Chakra. I think I'm ready to create my own special weapon," Tenten said with a grin.

At the Aburame home Shino and Dagwood were practicing. Shino's father Shibi had been surprised to learn his son could with time learn how to use wood. While it made him a target to others, it was a skill that could save Shino's life should something happen to his bugs. So he watched the two practice from a distance making observations. So far Shino's taijustu had improved greatly with learning how to use Xiaolin. Dagwood was also learning a lot about insects and how to use them when he was fighting.

At the moment Dagwood was waiting to see if Shino could pull off the move he taught him. "Come on Shino, you can do it! Just focus on your power and not the bugs!"

Shino took a deep breath brought his hand up for a slicing movement. Forgetting his entire colony for the moment he brought hand down as fast as he could shouting, "Timber Slice Wood!" Halfway down his hand became covered in bark and plant life. When his hand connected with the target the plant life jumped off and obliterated the target. Shino pushed his glasses back up and smiled. "It appears I'm successful with the technique. Thank you Dagwood."

"No problem Shino. Now that you've mastered that move why don't we take a break? I've wanted to go see your village's animal hospital since we got here. Want to check it out with me?"

"Perhaps I should stay. I might make the other animals there uncomfortable."

"Shino kun you're a good friend and fantastic with insects, but you're not a drone. You are a teenage boy with hormones who needs to learn to socialize with mammals. Now your coming with me whether you like it or not," Dagwood said, as he started to drag the poor boy with him.

Shino started to protest when he received an insect message from his father. He wanted him to go with Dagwood and have fun. It wasn't often a person wanted to be in an Aburame company so he should take advantage of it.

Ten minutes later they were outside the animal hospital with Dagwood talking to his friend while searching his pack for the medicines he created. "You know Shino you really could try to be a little more sociable outside the clan. Your acting to much like a drone in my opinion."

"Drones are necessary to keep the colony strong. I have no need for outside influences."

"Well your colony aka your family is going to die out eventually if you don't expand your DNA pool. You're not like insects who can change the DNA when creating a new colony. Look just spend the afternoon with me here. If you really don't like it we can leave."

They entered the clinic and it was absolute chaos. Animals were running around like crazy. People were barking out orders and owners were wanting anxiously for their pets. Both boys spied Kiba sister Hana taking some information on a dog. She smiled and waved the boys over. "Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to tell you if Yosh doesn't get any better. Hello Shino! You must be Dagwood. Kiba told me about you. You're a lot more down to earth then he said you were. You boys want to follow me to the back and help me out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I'm sure to cause some problems."

"Shino relax! I'm sure Hana wouldn't invite us back if she thought we cause problems. Here I brought some medicine I made from my plants. It helps animals recover faster."

"Thanks it will be a great help. Things have been kind of crazy. All the animals here seem to be getting some sort of mite infection, but we don't know how to cure it. We can't even identify what type of mite is. Until we do we can't treat them without risking harm to him."

"Perhaps I can help. I have cataloged thousands of different insect species. I could come up with a way to make them leave the animals without killing them."

"That would be so helpful. I'm glad my little brother's best friend is so smart. Come on I'll show you the first patient," Hana said. For the next two hours the trio debugged all the animals. During that time they learned more about one another. Shino talked about how the females in his clan bred insects for different uses like silk, medicine, and even compost ingredients. He also revealed that he liked crafting items in the shape of insects.

Hana listened and told the boys about herself. Her time at the academy, her work as a veterinarian, even showed them the Haimaru Sankyodai trio. The dogs were nervous around Shino, but soon warmed up to him. It turned out both Shino and her had a lot in common. By the time they had to leave it was obvious that Shino and Hana had become good friends. As they were leaving Dagwood could swear Shino was blushing when Hana gave them a thank you hug and waved them good-bye. "So it wasn't as bad as you thought huh?"

"I reserve the right to not comment," Shino replied. Still he had to admit he would enjoy spending more time in the company of his best friends sister.

At a nearby training field Jermaine had collapsed from exhaustion. His body felt like a cement truck filled to the brim with cement had flattened it. Lee was insane with his training methods! It had taken all his powers of persuasion and reasoning to prevent Lee from strapping leg weights to Jermaine's leg. "Dang dawg, don't you ever get tired man? At the rate we're going I'm either going to learn your Dynamic Energy attack or die in the process. I have to tell you the ladies don't like a dude who resembles a stiff you know what I mean?"

"Yosh! Jermaine-kun I know that my training is a little tougher then your use to, but I'm only trying to fan the Flames of Youth inside you! You have so much skill and energy you remind me of myself. I want to show my appreciation in the best way I know how!"

"Yo I know that Lee, but you have to remember I'm not you. I don't have your stamina or endurance. Maybe we could try some of my training methods for awhile."

"Alright show me your training methods! I'm eager to add a few more Xiaolin techniques to my arsenal. I've already mastered your Leopard Strike and Rabbit Punch. What else can you teach me?"

"What about working on your gravity technique? I notice hommie you haven't attempted it yet. You afraid it's going to blow up in your face?" Jermaine asked curiously.

"No! I. I. I'm afraid I won't be able to perform it. I can't properly mold chakra because of my underdeveloped chakra coils. What if I can't use chi properly?" Lee questioned. That was his biggest fear at the moment. He would let down his new friend by not being able to do what he was asked.

"You going to give up the ball without taking a shot? That doesn't sound like the Lee I know. You never give up. If you believe in yourself you'll be able to do it. Now cup your hands and focus. When you feel you have enough power release it at me. Ready?"

"Yes! I can do this I can do this. I believe in myself. Gravimetric Well Gravity!" Lee shouted releasing a silvery energy at Jermaine. The attack struck Jermaine in the chest pinning him down as the gravity increased around him. It lasted for a few minutes before the power released him. Lee stared in amazement smiling. "YES! I DID IT! GAI-SENSEI WILL BE SO PROUD!"

"Okay that blew my eardrums. Look let's shoot some hoops for awhile. I want to teach you how to play Horse. It's a simple game dawg. I take the first shot and you have to copy it. If you don't you get a letter. First one to spell horse loses," Jermaine stated.

Soon the two boys were playing the game and talking about normal stuff. They talked about their families, friends, training habits. Jermaine was surprised to learn how Lee's parents, sales clerk and waitress, encouraged him with his training. Lee was surprised to learn about Jermaine's dad dying and his stepdad. But mostly what they talked about was girls.

"So you have a big crush on Sakura huh? I got to admit she's kind of cute with that pink hair of hers. Of course I love my Stacey more then life itself at times."

"Yes Sakura is the most beautiful blossom I've ever seen! I would gladly give my life for her. Unfortunately I haven't been very successful in my attempts to win her affection. Do you have any suggestions?" Lee asked as missed a basket and received the letter R.

"My advice to win your chick? I'm not about to ask you to change your fashion sense because that's a losing battle. Just maybe once and while you could change your outfit to mix it up a little. Also don't be so forward with her! Dang dawg are you trying to scare the poor girl to death? Last piece of advice I can give you is listening. Dudes don't listen enough. Got it?"

"Yes! I will try your advice and win the heart of the beautiful Sakura! This I promise!"

Naruto and Raimundo were having their own sets of problems at the moment. Naruto's taijustu was sloppy so it was hard for him to learn Xiaolin let alone teach it to someone else. Raimundo was also having difficulties picking up the taijustu and getting Naruto to use the Apprentice level move.

"Your too focused Naruto-kun. Just relax and let the power flow from your core. Now clap your hands together as hard as you can while saying the proper words," Naruto instructed.

"Right. Typhoon Boom Wind! Ahh!" Naruto screamed, as he was blown back ten feet. He rubbed his head and chuckled lightly. "Guess I overdid it huh?"

"You think? I don't know why you're having so many problems with this. Your chi core is average so it's not like your large chakra reserves when you have too much. You know how to connect to the core so it's not a lack of power either. Do you just have problems learning stuff?"

"Well I was never the best student if that's what you're asking me. Come on lets try again! I know I can get it!"

"Actually I think we should take a break. Over training can cause as much damage as under training. I brought some ramen for lunch. You were right about it being really good."

"Oh yeah ramen! Thanks Raimundo-kun!" Soon the two boys were sitting down enjoying their meal. Well Naruto was inhaling his while Raimundo was eating it slowly. After a few minutes Naruto hesitantly asked something that was on his mind. "So um why did you betray your friends and team up with that Heylin witch Wuya?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I've got a lot of reasons, but mostly it stems from my whole life up to that point. I have eight brothers and sisters together. My parents work hard, but didn't have time for individual attention. So when I got to the Xiaolin Temple and was made special because of my gift I was ecstatic. Even the smaller crowd was better then home. I was getting so good, I was happy, having fun and then comes along Mala Mala Jong. Master Fung ordered us to leave and not come back, but I couldn't do that. It wasn't that I thought I could beat him it was I couldn't abandon my new family and friends. It was wrong."

"Kakashi-sensei has a saying about that. 'A ninja that breaks the rules is trash but a ninja that turns their backs on their friends is worse than trash.' So that's why you went back huh."

"That's also why it hurt so badly when Master Fung dismissed my actions as reckless, wrong, and unworthy of Apprentice. Then he went on training them and praising them right in front of my face. Toss in Omi's attitude and the lack of understanding from Clay and Kimiko I think it's a wonder I just snapped instead trying to kill them. Still I paid the price for it later," Raimundo explained sadly. He gazed at his palms sorrowfully noting they Heylin symbol on his left and a W on his right.

"That's where they marked you isn't? There the source of that crazy green fire you used huh?"

"Yeah unlike your seal I got these because of a mix of fate, free will, and little dumb luck. I know that doesn't sound like it make sense, but it does. The blood of the Heylin Royals runs through my veins giving me minimal access to the source of their power. I've learned to suppress it for the most part, but like you saw sometimes I lose control. Ever happen to you?"

"Um yeah. Mostly when I get really angry or I demand power from the fox. I'm surprised how easily you guys accept this. I mean doesn't it freak you out I have demon in my gut?" Naruto asked. He couldn't believe; even with a show named after him, that these kids could accept him so easily. It was like the biggest joke ever.

Raimundo gave him a ruthful looking smiling. "What the biggest prank king ever can't believe kids from another world see him as a human? Naruto, everyone has demons. Some of us just have them more visible then others. The fact you have a physical manifestation of one in your stomach doesn't really make that big of a difference. I bet twenty bucks even without the Kyubbi you would have still been pulling pranks. Nice job on the one with Hokage Mountain. That tops any of my pranks."

"Thanks! It took me forever to do that one! It was one of my best! It took them forever to catch me!"

"I bet you're very sneaky. Any other questions?"

"Could you tell me how to get girlfriend?"

"Why you still crushing on Sakura? I hate to tell you my friend, but I think you should honestly give Sakura some space. Her heart was broken when your teammate left. It takes a longtime to get over that. Right now she really needs a friend more then a lover. Besides, and this entirely my opinion, she's not your type."

"Not my type! She's the greatest girl ever! Smart, pretty, kind. She's also a kick butt ninja. How could she not be my type?"

"Whoa defensive much? I said I was giving you my opinion. In the world of girls guys need to find one that is similar to them, has a great personality, and can compliment their flaws. Example Lu's reckless nature compliments my rebel attitude, but my strategic mind makes up for her impulsiveness. I happen to know along with most of your friend a girl likes you for you."

"Really? A girl thinks I'm the best? Well who is it?!"

"It's not my place to tell you. You have to figure this out yourself. I will tell you this. Relationships don't have to start with love, most just start with like. So you want to play a little soccer for a while? With your Shadow Clones we have enough for two teams in you henged them," Raimundo suggested. Ten minutes later the two boys were playing an all out match.

At the moment Chase was having a late lunch with Gai and Asuma. The men had spent the morning training against each other. Asuma was trying to duplicate Chase's Galvin's spinning blades with his knives. Gai was very uncomfortable and scratching himself furiously. They reason for it? He had lost a bet to Chase and for the next twenty-four hours had to wear Chase's spare outfit.

"Gai quit it already. You can't be itching that much," Asuma grunted.

"I know that I'm being most unyouthful at the moment, but I can't help it Yosh! My entire body feels like its being eaten alive. How do you stand being in these clothes?" Gai demanded, scratching desperately. If only he had been able to stand on his head and drink more then thirty glasses of water without falling over, he wouldn't be in this mess. Next time he accepted a bet from Chase he should make sure the winner doesn't get to pick the losers task.

"It's not my outfit that's itchy Gai-kun. You're having a psychosomatic reaction. I was wondering if that would happen," Chase said.

"Psychosowhatsa? I don't understand!"

"He's saying its in your head Gai. We all thought you were a touch crazy. This just proves it."

"I'm not crazy! How dare you say such an unyouthful thing to my face?"

"Relax, you're not crazy although Asuma's right when he said it was in your head. Your normal outfit, while slightly disturbing to the rest of us, is your defense mechanism against the horrors you face as a ninja. It also is a physical representation of your philosophy. When you're out of them you feel defenseless. Don't worry it will clear up tomorrow when you start wearing your green spandex."

"Thank you Chase-kun! It is good to know that a little itching won't keep the Green Beast of Kohana down! You are most youthful you know that?"

"Yeah all to well."

"What's the matter Chase? You seem down. Something we can help you with," Asuma asked lighting another cigarette.

"It's nothing Asuma-kun. Hanging with you guys reminds me of my old team. You're a lot like Dashi and not just in the wind department. You're a good teacher, you carry a bladed weapon, and you love to help people. Sure you have that nasty cigarette habit, but even Dashi had his bad habits. That guy could snore so loudly you think a herd of buffalo was stampeding. Gai? You remind me of Guan. Both of you work extremely hard, you both know dangerous combat moves, and both of you have crutches so to speak. I really let both of them down."

"When you let a creepy bean talk you into exchanging your soul for power and glory? No offense, but how dumb can you be?" Asuma asked.

"Asuma-kun that wasn't very nice!"

"It's okay he's right. I was young and stupid. I didn't see that Guan wouldn't surpass me. We would have both earned Dragon Master rank together. Dashi taught me so much especially the value of patience and goodness. I threw in his face. The person I hurt the most was the one that meant the most to me. I cursed Chakra causing a rift between us. I've been a normal human for almost ten months now. I have a lot of redemption to earn. I just hope I can make up for all my past mistakes."

"Do not worry Chase-kun! I'm sure that with enough time you will be able to undo all the horrible mistakes you did as a demon!" Gai proclaimed.

"Yeah, Gai's right. We all make mistakes and have regrets. At least you're trying to fix them."

"Thank you both of you. That means a lot to me."


	4. Girl Time

It was midmorning the next day in Konoha. Life was continuing as normal in the village. The civilians ran their business, the ninja took missions and the Xiaolin Dragons continued to train hard with their new friends. It wasn't easy learning a style of fighting that was completely different then what they were use to. Even if they had picked up the basics they still had a ways to go. Same with the ninja and learning to use chi based attacks. They might be able to pull it off for a few minutes, but it still took a lot of concentration. They had to be able to pull it off automatically when battle came.

At the moment Kimiko was at the Academy training grounds with Konohamaru and his friends Moegi and Udon. She was trying to teach Konohamaru how to fight using her style and her Apprentice level move, but it was very difficult. The only thing she managed to teach him and his friends was to wear fashionable and functional clothes. At the moment the boy was wearing fireproof pants and shirt with his scarf expertly tied behind him so he wouldn't trip. "Okay let's try it again. Drop into your battle stance. You're right leg should be back and firm while your left leg is extend from your body. Left arm out with your palm up your right arm extended back with your palm down like this," Kimiko demonstrated.

"Like this?" Konohamaru asked trying to mimic her stance, but his legs not quite matching.

"How are we doing?" Moegi asked mimicking Kimiko stance. She almost had it, but he weight was shifted wrong. Poor Udon couldn't get his arms outstretched enough.

"Not quite there yet. Your all trying really hard, but we're not progressing as far as I would like. The thing is the three of you haven't been able to pick up the basics of Xiaolin. Not to mention Konohamaru I thought we'd be further with the Judilea Flip by now, but you haven't been able to summon an ember. I don't know if its cause you're a male or I'm a lousy teacher."

"What's being a guy have to do with anything?"

"Your not a lousy teacher! Your very patient with us."

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough."

"I don't think that's the problem at all," a voice called out. The group turned and saw Iruka Umino strolling over to them. He had been inside grading some papers and saw the quartet outside. He decided to see if he could help and possibly learn more about the Xiaolin Warrior at the same time. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Kimiko clasped her hands and bowed. "Not at all Iruka-sama. I would welcome the help of teacher of your standings. After all the wisdom of ones elders are a great gift."

"You don't have to be so formal. Iruka-sensei will do just fine. Why don't you tell me what the problem is and maybe I can help."

"I'm attempting to teach Konohamaru and his friends the basics of Xiaolin, but they are having troubles picking up. Also Konohamaru is having difficulty using chi to perform the move I selected for him. It may be a little advance for him, but I believe he can pull it off. I admit I'm also having trouble. I can't get my body to move properly when performing standard taijustu. I don't know what to do. I've never had to be a teacher before."

"Hmm. It could be a difference in use of power and your rank. Tell me, Kimiko was it, what is your rank in comparison with out system?"

"I'm a Shoku warrior sir. It is similar to Special Jonin. Since you have Jonin teach Genin I didn't think there would be a problem."

"She's not a bad teacher Iruka-sensei really! She's been really working hard with us!" Konohamaru spoke up. He felt he had to defend the girl and his friends did the same. All three thought she was a fantastic teacher.

"I don't doubt she isn't a good teacher, but her level makes it hard for her to connect with you. Let me see both of you in your fighting style stances. Then I want to see you use your usual power sources to perform a move. I think I know what the problem is, but I want to be sure," Iruka said. He observed the two noting how different their stances were and when they used their powers it was obvious where the problem was. "Okay I think I got the answer to your problem. Your fighting styles are near opposites. Both of you have trained in your style for so long its taking your body a little longer to adapt to a different style. With a little time it won't feel so strange to your body. As for your power source, tell me Konohamaru what is chakra?"

"Chakra is the mixing of mental, physical, and spiritual energy. When molded through a series of hand seals it allows a ninja to use it to perform ninjustu and genjustu. One can also use it to increase power when performing taijustu."

"Yeah and it flows through our body using our chakra coils!" Moegi added.

"We learned this in class. What does that have to do with anything?" Udon asked.

Iruka didn't answer the trio. Instead he looked Kimiko in the eye. "What is chi and how do you use it?"

"Chi is the living life force in all things. All people have a chi core inside them and the energy can be good or evil depending on several factors. In rare instance elemental chi energy will connect with a person core giving them the ability to use that element to fight. In my world fire chi has always been paired up with a female. I found it strange it would connect with Konohamaru, but I guess it could be because he's good at turning into a girl. I use it by focusing on my chi core and letting the energy flow. It's similar to your chakra methods, but not exact. Is that the problem Iruka-sensei?"

"I think so. Konohamaru, when you first tapped into your chi core did you use the same methods for when your molding chakra?"

"Um no they said to focus inward and feel it. I did that and connected. I tried to that again, but couldn't. So I started trying to tap into my chi the same way I use chakra. Was that a mistake?"

"I'm afraid so. All four of you are trying to learn something, but your going about the wrong way. You keep trying to do it the same way you've always done it, but that's not going to work. You have to adapt and try new methods. Why don't you try doing that chi-based attack one more time? This time do it exactly like Kimiko tells you."

So Moegi and Udon got behind Konohamaru to help him perform a back flip. Iruka was spotting while Kimiko issued instructions. "Remember feel the fire inside you burning. Focus that burning sensation to your legs and let the energy flow. It helps to say the words properly so you know what you want the power to do. Understand?"

"Okay I'm ready! Judilea Flip Fire!" Konohamaru shouted. He leaned back and let his friends helped him with his flip. As he was flipping tiny embers appeared on his legs burning brightly. He landed in a split and the embers disappeared. Still it was a lot better then he had been doing. "Did you see that? I was on fire!"

"Yeah! Maybe next time it will be real flames!" Moegi cheered.

"The probability of you mastering this move have just increased dramatically," Udon added.

"Great job Konohamaru! For the first male with fire chi you sure are burning brightly!" Kimiko said happily hugging the boy. She turned to face Iruka and bowed again. "Thank you for your assistance Iruka-sensei. I wouldn't have been able to solve the problem without your help."

"I'm sure you could have. About your taijustu, it seems to me learning from the Academy students aren't the way to go. If you're interested I could teach you the basics in exchange for learning some of your Xiaolin. I'm also a bit curious about your schooling system if you don't mind talking about it."

"I would be honored to be taught by you Iruka-sensei. I would also be happy to teach you and tell you about my schooling. Shall we begin now?" Kimiko asked as all her students stood by her side. It would be very interesting to say where this would lead.

Near the top of a rocky outcrop Neji and Lu were fighting each other. They had decided it would be safer to train out here, then risk striking one of the Hyugga's buildings. It wasn't going that great for either of them. Lu was struggling to perform the basics of Gentle Fist. Likewise the prodigy of the Hyugga's clan wasn't doing to well with Xiaolin. He also hadn't been able to execute the Apprentice level move, so it was very frustrating.

Lu panted hard and growled. She was a Shoku leader! She wasn't going to give up until she got at least one attack right. Roaring she went after Neji again intending to slam her palm hard into his shoulder. Neji deflected her and then sloppily used a Xiaolin move to push her back. "That was pathetic! Your balance was completely off and the power behind your attack was minimum!"

"I could say the same about your attack. You stance was off and you couldn't even strike at me properly. I suggest that you work on that."

"Oh really you think? Well pretty Chico you want try using lightning again? Grab your board we're going to be boarding down this mountain in the next five minutes understand?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched angrily at being called Chico again. He didn't understand Lu at all. How could a girl who came from such a prestigious family and wealth act like wild and brash person? "I'm not going to risk breaking my neck traveling down a mountain path on a flimsy board."

"You will if you want to learn how to use lightning chi! Besides I outrank you so you have to do what I say! What is your problem with me? You've been resentful of me since you discovered you're my counterpart. I want to know the truth so spit it out."

"I'm not resentful I'm confused. You come from a great family of wealthy. Your country places great emphasis on tradition and reputation. I just don't understand how you can act so reckless and brash. It makes me wonder how you ever proved yourself worthy to be a leader," Neji replied coolly. He observed her body language noting she was both pissed and sad about something.

"I though you of all people would understand that tradition isn't everything. My parents are the third richest couple in Spain. That meant private schools, charity events, and conformity at all times. I was suffocating under it all. I didn't feel like I was in control of my own life so I rebelled. Do you know why I picked extreme sports?"

"No, I don't know. It would seem to be a poor choice for rebellion."

"It's the perfect rebellion and it also ties into our lightning powers. Extreme sports require a lot of practice and control to perform correctly. If you don't you could hurt yourself. At the same time you have to let go. Let the risk of danger creep into the situation. If you don't then you're just kidding yourself. Neji, you are always in control of a situation so you got that part down. But you never let go and take a dangerous risk trusting that things will work out. Example you could actually take your friend Tenten on a date instead of contemplating it. I could be perfectly behaved, but I don't. So that's why I chose dirt boarding as the training exercise for learning to use lightning. So you ready to try it?"

Neji thought over Lu's explanation. It was actually a pretty sound argument. Maybe there was more to Lu then first appeared. Nodding his head he began strapping on the safety gear and checking his board to make sure there was no problem. After strapping his helmet on he dipped his head towards her. "You first. Are you sure I can handle this?"

"It's not that hard of a course. If you think your really going to get hurt use a swap to save your life. Remember at the height of your run try to use lighting. Ready? Here I go wahoo!" Lu screamed with joy. She carved down the path expertly performing a variety of tricks.

Neji took a deep breath and started down the path. He wobbled a bit on his board, but used chakra to stick. He zigzagged down the path and then went sideways across a rock wall. He stood on one hand a little while later. Finally he jumped into the air and tried to use his lightning power. He curled his fingers then pointed them at the ground while shouting, "Electric Fury Lightning!"

A single bolt of lightning struck the ground. It wasn't all that big or powerful, but it was better then what he had been doing. He stuck his landing and rolled over to Lu who was smiling. He removed his helmet and gave her a small smile. "Not bad for a Chico huh?"

"Not at all. What do you say we take a break and then try again? I can't let you get ahead of me."

Back at the Hyugga home both Crystal and Hinata were having their own sets of troubles. It had taken an entire day to convince the elders to let Hinata teach her family's taijustu to Crystal. So far Crystal had yet to master the basic stances and moves. Hinata was also downcast because she was struggling with the Xiaolin techniques and learning to use ice.

At the moment Hinata was attempting to teach Crystal the proper stance for Gentle Fist. Both girls were so focused on getting things right that they didn't notice they were being observed by Hinata's father Hiashi. He was very curious to see how his eldest daughter progressed with the lessons.

"Y.. Y.. you need to drop your arm a little. M.m.. move your legs apart a little. Here let me help you. I.. I.. don't understand why your struggling so much. M. Maybe I'm a bad teacher," Hinata said sadly.

"Don't even think that Hinata. The problem is our different body types. I'm taller then you and more lithe. While your share my flexibility it doesn't help when you're trying to fix my stance if you can't reach me. Body types are key to learning a fighting style."

"Hai! Crystal-chan could we take a break please? I want to ask you a few questions."

"Sure Hinata. Why don't we sit down and read some more. We got pretty far last night into _Eclipse _huh," Crystal replied. She pulled out the book and the two sat down to read. Hiashi used his Byakugan to try to read the book, but was surprised when he couldn't. It was written in another language. What surprised him was that Hinata could read it and speak quite easily.

The girls read a bit still oblivious to their observer. Hinata was proud of her skill in learning the English language. While she wasn't a prodigy when it came to the ninja arts her ease in which she learned how to read, write, and speak English was astonishing enough. She had also begun to learn Icelandic quite easily. As they finished another chapter Hinata gathered enough courage to speak, "Crystal-chan how is it that you're so confident and successful?"

"You mistake confidence with fear and success with worry Hinata-chan. In many ways I was like you for a long time. In Iceland parents put a lot of pressure on their children to succeed both academically and athletically. I guess that's a lot like your father trying make you just like him as a clan head huh?"

"! I always wanted to be the perfect daughter, but I never could meet his expectations."

"Yeah for years I suffered with a character flaw, which was trust issues. I didn't really trust people because I didn't know if they liked me for me or my brains and talent. Worse I didn't trust myself. It took my grandfather's belief that I would always be the best me to help me get over it. You know trusting in oneself is the hardest thing ever. I know you have a crush no real love towards someone. You should tell him how you feel," Crystal commented. She smiled slightly at how much Hinata blushed.

"W.w.w.. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I..I would be crushed."

"A famous writer once wrote that 'it is better to have loved then to never have loved at all'". What he was saying was that you have to risk it if you want to get anywhere. So let's get back to work. I want see you perform Mantis Kick and my ice move before the day is over."

"Hai! Okay how do I do it again?"

"Gather as much power as you can in your leg. Bring high and up close to your chest. Then jump up and sideways with the other kicking out as hard as you can. After you land raise your arms above your head while crossing your wrists. Gather as much ice and snow as you can. When you have enough bring your arms down as hard and fast as you can ending with them behind you. Remember to say the name of each move to help you focus. Okay ready go for it!"

Hinata focused her power and did as she was instructed. She brought her leg up and close to her chest. With precise timing she leaped up and kicked out sideways shouting, "Mantis Kick!" She effectively destroyed her target. Bringing her arms up she tapped into her chi. Slowly at first, but then faster she gathered up ice crystals and snow. Soon she had a small storm above her head. At the right moment she released it, "Blizzard Storm Ice!"

"Awesome Hinata! You effectively froze the target dummy. A real person would be flash frozen and unable to move for a few minutes after that. Good job."

"Yes, very good job Hinata," Hiashi said entering the room. Both girls were startled, but quickly recovered.

"!"

"Hyugga-sama. _Sæll" _

"I'm impressed Hinata. You have learned a new style of fighting and a long distance attack. With these skills you have reached beyond the weakness the Gentle Fist has. Also I think its quite astonishing you can read and speak another langauge. I would be happy to learn from you."

"Hai Father. I would be honered to teach you."

"I have busniss to attend to and I think I let your girls get back to training. Keep up the good work," Hiashi said. He smiled briefly as he left knowing that Hinata was well on her way of improving herself.

At the Inuzuka compound tensions were running high. Stacey was having some problems getting the familiy's taijustsu do to its destructive nature and that she didn't have a partner to help her out. Kiba was starting to grasp the basics of Xiaolin, but still wasn't quite getting the Apprentice level move. Also he was getting kind of fed up with Stacey neededing to take prayer picks. He had snapped and told her to hurry up, which she had responded with if he didn't quit she get the recipie for dog meat hamburgers.

At the momemnt Stacey was finishing up her prayers in front of her idiols. She had placed the offerings of fruit at the base and was offering her prayers to Brahama, Vishnu, and Shiva. Kiba and Akamaru were watching her curiously. He had to admit there was something admiral about how dedicated she was to her faith.

"You finished yet? We still have a lot of work to do. I want to be making things explode by the time the day is over," Kiba complained. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Patience is a virtue you know that? With that kind of wild attidude and lack of manners is it any wonder you can't get a date?" Stacey replied getting up. She packed up her stuff and put in her bag before turning to Kiba. "Tell me something Kiba when was the last time a girl gave you the time of day? Never I bet."

"Hey that's not true! Hinata and I had a pleasent conversation a few days ago!"

"I'm talking about romantic interest. You and I both know who Hinata loves and it isn't you. If you want girls to talk with you give them respect. Now come on let's get back to practice."

"Finally! You ready to learn a new technique Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru was barking and running around excitedly. They entered the training grounds and begin practicing. For the next half hour both of them worked hard to master the others move. Stacey was finally making progress in modifying some of the Inuzuka's style for a solo person. Likewise Kiba finally mastered Iron Bear Claws once he positioned Akumara properly.

Kiba was just about to try the Apprentice level move when Stacey stopped him. "I think it would be best if you did this move without your partner. The flairing force of the explosions emminates from your body. If you keep Akamaru in your shirt he might get hurt."

"But Akamaru is my partner. I always do everything with him! I've never done any move without him helping me."

"Then your going to have to take a leap of faith huh? Kiba my faith isn't just a way of life. It brings me great comfort and joy knowing that that I believe in a higher power. This assures me that someone is watching out for me. You should try it sometime. Now remember when your peforming the move spin vertically instead of horizontally."

Kiba took a deep breath and let it out. Sighing he sent his little puppy away and got into position. He then sent a silent prayer to Kami. Tapping into his chi he started to spin upward feeling the flairing energy engulfing his body. "Exploding Spin Flair!" A small explosive energy burst eminated off his body. He landed and gave Stacey a feral grin. "How was that?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all. See what believing in a higher power can do?"

In the Yamanaka's backyard two girls dressed in pink and purple leotards with white tights were dancing to some a mix of dancing music. The reason for it was that Auara believed that Ino could increase her muscle strength and flexibility if they did a small workout before getting down to serious training.

"I pant never knew pant that dancing was pant so hard!" Ino gasped out loud. She brought up her leg as close as she could to her head and spun on the other leg. "Your muscles must be super strong if you're able to pull this off."

Auara nodded politely as she performed a grade jete jump and switched into jazz. "Dancing has improved my muscle strength and keeps me in shape. If you keep this up you won't need to diet anymore. Okay that's enough. Let's cool down for a little bit and then we can start on our taijustu. I can't wait to see if your perform Strike of the Flying Serpent or my Apprentice level move today. Here have some water."

"Thanks you're a life saver. So I notice you like our greenhouses. Is that because your boyfriend likes plants or because you grew up in a desert?"

"A little of both. Cairo is a wonderful place to grow up in even if it's in an American Embassy. But there isn't a lot of variety in the plant life. One of my favorite pastimes is assisting Dagwood as he creates new hybrid plants. So what do you and your boyfriend do for fun?"

Ino chocked on her water and spit out. "Boyfriend?! I don't have a boyfriend!"

"What about that guy Choji? You like bossing him around and care about his feelings. If that's not possessive girlfriend behavior I don't know what is," Auara rationalized.

Ino blushed slightly at that comment. The truth was that Choji was a nice boy, but she didn't know if he liked her like that. "Choji nice and all, but what would we do for a date? He's more interested in chowing down on food then doing something fun. It's not like he go shopping with me or take me out to movie. Heck I bet he can't even dance."

"Give him a chance Ino. Tell him how you feel and suggest activates. I'm sure you two could have a great relationship if you gave it a try. Speaking of try let's see you're how you've progressed."

So the two girls sparred. Auara was doing okay with the taijustu and Ino managed to pull off a decent Strike of the Flying Serpent. The best thing came when Ino successfully pulled off Sunlight Kick Light nailing Auara right in the chest. It was a very good day.

It wasn't a very good day for Callie. She was on her last nerve trying to motivate Shikamaru to learn anything from her. Likewise she was on edge with him actually teaching her anything either. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself she was a fierce shawoman, not to mention an Aussie, so she could do anything. "You know if you actually got serious about something for once instead of being lazy things might turn out better for you."

"Troublesome. Why is it that all the females in the world feel fit to nag me about what I should and should not be doing?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't like fighting girls and now one was teaching him how to use shadows in a way never expected. Why couldn't he get away from the girls?

"You know generally people nag at someone for two reasons. One, they love to do it or two they care about you. I'm just saying that girls have struggled hard to earn the respect of men. It can't be easy for your female konoichi to prove they are just as strong as male shinobe. Especially with your attitude I wonder how your crush feels about that," Callie remarked. She smirked as she saw him blush several shades and sputter.

"I do not have a crush on anybody!"

"Really? You could have fooled me. I thought you really liked that Suna girl Temari. Not that I blame you she is quite pretty. Not to mention strong, powerful, and very intelligent. I say screw the different villages and go for it."

"Can we just get back to practice please?"

"Sure, I'll drop it for now, but you know I'm right. Now if you pull off this move I'll reward you with a classic dish from my homeland. Remember gather as much shadow as you can by your feet. Then slide forward while pushing out with your arms. This will cause the shadow to solidify into a dark mass capable of knocking over an opponent. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

"Shadow Sweep Darkness!" Shikamaru shouted. He slid forward and pushed his arms forward. He watched in amazement as his shadow grew in size and solidified into a mass. It struck the practice target nearly slicing it in half. "Never seen my shadow do _that_ before."

"Shikamaru-kun you've only just begun to tap into your full potential. Come on lets get back to work. You still have to teach me."

In a secret hot spring Kurenai, Anko, and Chakra were taking a break from the intense training they had been doing. It helped that both women had tested to be fire types so Chakra could show them how to perform some of her techniques. Likewise Kurenai had been helping her with breaking through illusions and Anko had fun trying to draw Chakra's blood. At the moment they were just sitting down relaxing and talking about their lives and men.

"So your saying you and your husband not only made it through over a hundred men bleeding half to death, you still manage to kill your target? That is what I call dedication!" Anko remarked. She loved having a fellow torturer with her. It made life that much more interesting.

"Trust me it wasn't so much dedication as a need to shove a sharp blade up the guy's ass. If we hadn't taken him out right then and there his drug ring would have expanded. We couldn't have that much pure cocaine entering the country that hired us. By the time Lao Shi finished carving him up even his competitors got the message. That was a particularly bad day," Chakra said. She sighed and sank deeper into the water trying best to fight back tears.

"Your Order of Concordia reminds me a bit of the Guardians Asuma joined for awhile. Both groups will do whatever it takes to complete the mission and save lives."

"Your right Kurenai. Still I find it hard to believe a badass girl like yourself would go so far to save a brother that cursed you. I mean your twin brother cursed you into a demon! He betrayed you, turned people into jungle cats including your kid, and he tried to take over the world! You should have carved him up and killed him not save him!"

"Anko, if had carved him up I would have died as well. The curse linked us because of our blood relationship. Yeah my brother made a lot bad choices, but I would have made a worse one if I had killed him. Sure I would have been freed and my soul sent to the afterlife, but would that have undone all the damage he caused? Saving him was the only path I could take even if it cost me much."

"I still think your crazy. People who betray others like that don't deserve a second chance. They deserve to be skewed."

"Anko enough! You know in some ways Chase is like you. He's seeking redemption for past mistakes just like you."

"Kurenai I'm nothing like that guy! What kind of guy trusts a talking bean into giving you ultimate power and glory?"

"Why don't you ask him that? You know I was wondering something Anko. Just here this out and if you think it's a bad idea you have every right to decline. Since getting his soul back and turning human my brother has been trying everything possible to earn redemption, but its not going so well. I was thinking that a strong, intelligent, not mention deadly women could teach him a thing or two. Why don't you guys spend Saturday evening together getting to know each other? You could teach him a lesson and my brother could learn to respect women better."

"You want me to go on a blind date with lizard breath? Hey I may like snakes and I admit I can be psycho, but I'm not insane! Anko Mitarashi doesn't date period!" Anko stated. She drew a kunai and was about to launch it when Kurenai grabbed her wrist. "Kurenai let go now!"

"Hold up Anko I think it would do you some good. Its not like she's asking you to fall in love with her brother. All she's asking is for you to spend a night with him helping him learn how to really make up for past mistakes. I can't think of a better teacher then someone who went through a similar situation. Besides just think how tasty his blood will be after you get through using him as target practice," Kurenai pointed. Secretly she was hoping that a night out would cause Anko to lose some of he craziness.

"You mean I get to drink lizard blood. Hmm now that you mention it I can boss him around like my own personal slave all night. All right you convinced me. Tell the victim I mean your brother the glorious and sexy single Anko Mitarashi expects to be picked up seven o' clock sharp on Saturday!"

Chakra laughed heartily and agreed to tell her brother. She was about to tell her the best way to get under Chase's skin when she felt a presence watching her and the girls. Without saying a word summoned her powers heating up the springs until the water turned into a thick wall of steam blocking the three women from view.

Lord Jiraiya, who had been taking a break from his spying mission to conduct 'research', was cursing his bad luck. He here was about to add the details of an exotic beauty with gold eyes and black hair with green sheen to his notes, and a steam cloud had to cover them. "Just my luck! Now how am I supposed to conduct my research?"

"What research would that be? The desecration of women?" An icy cold voice said from behind him. Gulping he started to turn only to be slammed against a rock face with a tainto blade pressed up against his throat. His eyes looked up into the ones of a fully dressed exotic woman who looked extremely pissed off.

"How did you? Never mind my dear I can explain! I'm Lord Jiraiya the Toad Sannin! I was just conducting some research for my next book and I," Jiraiya started to say before the blade was pressed further into his neck drawing blood.

"I don't give a damn who you are or how powerful you are! NO ONE BUT MY DECEASED HUSBAND SEE'S ME NAKED! UNDERSTAND!" Chakra growled. When Jiraiya nodded she released her hold dropping him to the ground and sheathing her blade. "You disgust me."

"No my dear there is nothing wrong with appreciating female beauty in its natural state! I'm sure an experienced warrior like yourself can understand why men like me need to see it so often."

"All I know is I use to kill people like you for a living. I assassinated rapists, child molesters, and even human traffickers. My God one of my student's was nearly kidnapped and forced to be a prostitute by men with your pervasion. Did you ever think of the pain you were causing others?"

Jiraiya didn't have anything to say to that. He didn't think he was hurting anyone by spying on them. Still he had to say something or she might just castrate him. "I'm sorry I didn't think."

"No you didn't put where your going you'll have plenty of time to think. Maybe even come up with a new book concept. Flaming Phoenix!" Chakra shouted, unleashing her most powerful technique. A giant flaming bird appeared in the sky. It swooped down and picked up the stunned Sannin and flew him off to who knew where.

"Man I wish I could have helped you with that! That was incredible!" Anko crowed.

"I haven't seen anyone handle a pervert like that in years. Your lucky he was caught off guard otherwise he would have beaten you. Hey where you're going?" Kurenai asked.

"I need to get back to hotel. I need to distress! See you ladies later," Chakra called out. Activating the Jewel of Charta she vanished from sight. Unfortunately she was to far away from the hotel so she landed just outside the clearing next the memorial rock. "Great now I'm going to have to wait for it to recharge. Might as well start walking huh whose there?"

Kakashi Hatake was keeping his silent vigil at the memorial stone. He was lost in thought once more about the deaths of his team, family, and mentor. He was so absorbed in his task he didn't notice someone was approaching him from behind. Suddenly a twig snapped and he reacted attacking whoever was behind him.

Chakra had mere seconds to react as the Copy Ninja struck. She barely managed to doge his attack. "STOP ITS ME!"

"Yo sorry about that I didn't mean to attack you. It's just a gut reaction you know?"

"Really and here I wanted to have my head detached from my shoulders. I didn't mean to intrude on you. I was just curious to who else was here."

"Well now you know. I should get going. I'll see you later," Kakashi started to leave when Chakra's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Its not a weakness to remember those who have died you know. It helps us keep their memories alive. I guess warriors like us have painful lives don't we."

"Don't! Don't try to understand me okay? You can't possibly understand my life. To you it's nothing more then make believe, but to me it's my life and its very real!"

"Kakashi-san I wasn't belittling your pain. I apologize if it sounded like that. You're right of course I can't possibly understand what you've been through. But I've been through similar situation."

"Somehow I really doubt that you could have lived a life like mine. From what I saw you had a perfect life until your brother turned evil."

"Now who's judging whom based on TV? Do you know the two reasons we told Lady Tsunade about you guys being a TV show/magna in our world?"

"No, I don't think she mentioned it. What does it have to do with anything?"

"Plenty. The first reason we told her was because we needed credibility. Stating facts that no one could possibly know unless it was broadcasted can boost your credibility. Don't you agree?"

"You have me there. What was the second reason?"

"Honestly? We thought you would be flattered. I mean hello you and your fellow ninja are an inspiration to thousands of kids. They love reading about you. Several people question and talk about your lives trying to determine how they would react to a similar situation. I don't know if the world is better place with you guys, but I do know without your show a lot of people would be sad. It would be a great personal loss."

Kakashi thought over her words. Ever since their arrival here he had been wondering about them. He didn't think they truly understood their way of life. That the Dragons were trying to change their way of thinking. Yet he knew they were all learning from one another. Musing he looked at the young women before him and asked her something, "You mentioned loss, that you understood what my pain. What did you mean by that?"

"Again I apologize if I'm overstepping my boundaries here. It's just after 1527 years of life I can find very few people I can relate to. I loss my parents when I was ten along with my whole village to an earthquake. A year later Dashi took us in, but I still had to prove myself worthy to be taught. Years later I loss my Master, my brother, and my best friend went into the future so I loss him as well. Wondering for centuries making friends only to have them die. Finding love and watching him die saving my own life. Leaving my son in the care of others for seventeen years. I understand a lot about pain."

"How do you deal with it? If I had lived as long as you I think I might go insane yo with all that pain."

"You learn to deal with it. Truth is the pain never goes away, but it can be easier to endure after a time. I would love to tell you more about sometime," Chakra said as she started to leave. She stopped and turned back towards him. "Um I happen to have some secret info about an upcoming mission you might be interested in."

"Oh and what kind of mission is that?"

"The kind where you're stuck watching a bunch of teenagers all night. The Dragons got permission to have a party at the end of the week along with a sleep over. All your students are invited. It's a night just to act like teens is all. Lady Tsunade was going to ask one of you Jonin instructors to be the chaperon. Master Fung can't do it because he and Lady Tsunade are spending the evening together and I just set up my brother up on a blind date with Anko. You know Kurenai and Asuma will go on a date to get out of this mission. So unless you want to end up with baby sitting duty with Gai I suggest that you and I go out on Saturday."

"Whoa hold on a minute! I don't date period! I mean no offence, I'm sure you're a lovely women, but I'm not looking for anything serious."

"Kakashi-san I'm not expecting anything romantic okay? I have no desire to peek under you mask if you're worried about. It's your business okay? I just want to enjoy the company of a nice man for one night okay? Simple dinner and movie, with maybe a little dancing or strolling along the night will be fine. That is unless you really want to play chaperone all night."

Kakashi shuddered at the thought of spending all night with partying teenagers. It was enough to make him throw up. Plus the fact that Charka wasn't interested in his face was a bonus. Giving her an eye smile he nodded. "All right. Time to see if reading my Icha Icha books pays off in real life. What time should I pick you up?"

"Party starts at five so pick up me up two hours late. I can handle the kids until then. Well have a nice day!" Chakra said. With a flick of her wrist she vanished leaving Kakashi wondering what he got himself into.


	5. Parties and Dates

The Jonin instructors along with Shizune were gathered in the Hokage's office. She was looking at each of them carefully weighing her words before she spoke. Finally she decided to break the ice and speak. "I'm glad that you could all make it here on time. I have an important mission that needs to be down. Its B-ranked and completely voluntary."

"I'm sure whatever the mission is I Might Gai can handled it! The powers of youth burn bright when it comes to volunteering!" Gai explained. Around him everyone else sweat dropped and took a step back.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama," Kurenai asked.

"As you might be aware our guests have decided to throw a party/sleepover tomorrow night. They have explained with great detail and a lot of facts to back it up, the importance of letting your hair down once and awhile. For one night they want their new friends to act their age. They understand that they are ninja as well as adults in the eyes of the village. However they are also teenagers with needs. After going over the facts I think it would be medically prudent to allow this one night of fun for them. They have already paid for the hotel banquet hall as well any other expensive including this mission. Since teenagers can be unpredictable even highly trained ones they've asked for a chaperone or two. I already have one volunteer for the mission now I need another."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but why aren't their Dragon Masters chaperoning this party?" Asuma questioned.

"Because they too are taking their student's advice and having a night off. I thought all of us could follow their example. To that end tomorrow night I won't be in my office. I'll be out enjoying some quality time with Master Fung. Shizune will be managing my affairs and can handle anything short of an emergency. So unless you all have plans to relax I guess I'll be picking a volunteer for this mission."

"Begging your pardon Hokage-sama, but Asuma and I have plans for tomorrow night. I regret to say we can't chaperone the party tomorrow night."

"I guess its up to me and my eternal rival then to make sure those kids behave huh? Between the two of us nothing can go wrong."

"You say something Gai?" Kakashi asked. He smiled as he saw his 'rival' faceplanted. "Actually I can't accept this mission. I have a date tomorrow night."

The room got super quiet. Everyone stared at the copy ninja not trusting what he or she just heard. The great Kakashi Hatake had a date? It didn't seem possible.

"Whom is the lucky lady your going out with tomorrow?" Gai inquired.

"It's nothing romantic yo. Chakra and I just want to have a chance to talk more. Not to mention get away from the kids for a little while. It's really no big deal. So Gai I guess you will just have to watch the kids yourself." Kakashi replied smoothly.

After accepting the mission the Jonin left leaving Tsunade alone with Shizune. Her young apprentice wanted to ask her some questions, but she wasn't sure it was right of her to. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke. "Are you sure about this my Lady? I mean Master Fung is only going to here for another week before he goes back. I wouldn't want your heart to break again."

"Shizune I thank you for your concern, but its nothing like that. I'm never going to be completely over Dan, but Anthony has opened my heart up again. He's such a good friend and going out with him is a chance to really heal. It's been so long since I've had a night off. I just want to be me for one night. Not Tsunade the Sannin, the great medical ninja, or even the Hokage. Just plain old Tsunade, is that too much to ask?"

"No, it isn't my Lady. I think your right. One night to just be human will benefit our ninja greatly down the road. I think I can handle the job of Hokage for a few hours while you're on your date. Just one question Tsunade. How did you and Fung manage to pry Dojo away from him?"

"Oh I arraigned for him to hang out with some animals and summons. They'll be playing poker in my office with some treats called poffins for chips. Should be very interesting. I wonder if Ton Ton is better at poker then me? Your going to have to tell me how the game goes. But first could you help me find something to wear?"

"I would be happy to help you find a nice outfit to wear."

The next day was a flurry of activity for the Xiaolin Warriors. Callie had commandeered the hotel kitchen and their staffs into helping her cook and bake the food for the party while Clay assisted her. Kimiko and Jack were busy setting up the sound system, lights, and TV screen for the music video. Stacey and Jermaine went into town to get approval from their friends about some of the stuff that would appear in the music videos. Dagwood and Auara were setting up the games. Raimundo and Lu had to make the hotel rooms ready for the sleepover portion leaving Omi and Crystal to hang up the decorations. It was going to be an awesome party.

In the adults rooms the trio of Dragon Masters were preparing for their night on the town. Dojo was assisting Master Fung by giving him a manicure while trimming his goatee. "Now are you sure you don't need me for anything Fungy-poo? I could cancel my plans and accompany you."

"I'm sure that I don't need your assistance tonight Dojo. I can handle taking a beautiful woman out to dinner and the gaming establishment by myself. Enjoy yourself tonight. Now I have to shower and get dressed," Master Fung replied. He grabbed his Greek style suit and headed to the shower.

In the next room over Chakra was watching her brother with an amused expression on her face. Chase was sweating profusely and fumbling to put on his clothes. He kept muttering under his breath about stupid younger sisters and women in general. After applying the last of her make up she turned to her brother and said, "Would it be safe to assume you're nervous?"

"What else do you expect you set me up on blind date with a crazy woman!"

"Anko isn't crazy, just eccentric. Besides I thought you liked powerful and dangerous women. Is it that you prefer women who are older then you?"

"I did not have romantic feelings for Empress Valonia! She was my partner in evil that's it! I'm just worried that I'll do something to upset her. I would rather keep my internal organs inside my body is all," Chase grumbled as he ran a comb through his long hair.

"Look, Kurenai told me the best way to handle Anko is accept her and have fun. Just make sure she enjoys dinner and whatever else you got planned and you'll live. If you excuse me I have to finish getting ready for my date."

"You do realize it's my brotherly duty to defend your honor. If Kakashi-san does anything to harm you, and I mean anything, I'm going to shove my Galvin down his throat."

"That's sweet of you Chase, but I doubt he can do anything to hurt me like that. This isn't a romantic date. It's simply two adults getting to know each other better. Don't worry so much Chase; I'm a big girl. Besides its not like I'm not packing for the date."

Ten minutes to seven the men left to pick up their dates while the teenagers and their chaperones arrived for the party. Everyone was dressed in casual civilian garb. Raimundo and Lu took their sleeping bags upstairs to the bedrooms and directed them to conference/ballroom where the party was set up. What the kids saw was truly amazing.

"Wow! You guys really went all out!" Naruto exclaimed as he surveyed the room. A huge banner with the words Ninja Party on it hung from the rafters. There were balloons and streamers along with colored lights. The furniture had been arraigned in comfortable semi circle. Two buffet tables littered with party food and drink could be seen. A small stage with a karaoke machine and TV had been set up. From the sound system music could be heard playing. In one corner a couple games had been set up.

"Impressive. It must have taken them all afternoon to set this up. Should be an interesting gathering don't you think?" Shino asked Hana. She was the other voluntary chaperone. After hearing about the party from Kiba she had wanted in. Besides with her dogs playing poker with Dojo it would have been a quite night.

"Not as long as you guys think. So glad you could make it. So let's party already! Mingle with your friends or enjoy the buffet. Games will be played in half and hour followed up by karaoke and dancing. Enjoy yourselves. That's what this night is about isn't it?" Dagwood asked offering some organic fruit pizza to his friends.

Soon everyone was either on the couches talking or sampling the food and drinks. Jack and Kimiko were sharing stories with the Konohamaru Corps about growing up. Hinata and Crystal were eating sorbet and discussing some books they had read. Omi, Raimundo, and Naruto were talking about training. Ino and Choji were sharing a plate of food while Clay explained where in the world they came from with. Auara, Stacey, and Kiba were talking with Shino, Dagwood, and Hana about different sacred animals. Callie was talking about her shawoman abilities with Shikamaru who was munching on a vegemite sandwich.

Gai was impressed by how much fun everyone was having and he really enjoyed the exotic cuisine. He took note that his students were relaxed and getting close to their new friends. In fact Neji was sharing his churrio, a freshly baked pastry dipped in chocolate, with Tenten while listening to Lu talk about motorcycles. Sakura and Lee were listening to Jermaine's stories of growing up in NYC. Seemed like the night was going to be a success.

At seven o' clock exactly Kakashi appeared outside Chakra's door with a bouquet of tiger lilies in his hands. He had cleaned his uniform and knocked lazily on the door. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to avoid a black cat."

"Actually your right on time. I knew you be late so I told you to pick me up two hours earlier so you are on time. Thanks for the flowers," Chakra said as she put them in a vase. She was wearing a crimson Chinese style dress with a gold dragon wrapping itself around her. The dress had slits on the side exposing her thighs along with her weapons, there was a circle cut out just above her breast, and her shoulder blades were exposed. She wore high-heeled gold wrap sandals, a golden dragon armband, black fanged ring, and black and red jade dragon pendent with gold stud earrings. Her long hair was piled up on her head in a traditional style with a beautiful jade lily style comb. "I hope you made dinner reservations cause I'm starving."

"I did. That's an interesting outfit. You look nice. I didn't expect a former assassin to have something like that."

"Don't let the outfit fool you. I wore this particular outfit when I was undercover as a model in Milan. I was trying to take down a prostitute ring and free some kidnapped girls. The dress is made of a special material that makes it water, fire, and bullet proof and prevents stabbing. The heels contain hidden switchblades I can use to slice up my enemies. My armband is hollow so it can carry hidden messages and my ring flips open to reveal hidden poisons. My pendent contains a tracking device and my earrings function as communicator/transceiver. Even my combs spines come apart so I have access to medicine. It always helps to be prepared doesn't it?" Chakra explained, grabbing her purse as they left the hotel.

"Very helpful. I'm glad to see even on a night off you still are prepared for battle. I hope your brother and friend are prepared for their night off as well. Could get very ugly," Kakashi commented.

Chase gulped deeply as he knocked on the door to Anko's apartment. He had never been on a date before; heck he was still a virgin! Now he was suppose to take a special Jonin out on a date? He was going to die he just knew it. The door opened and several kunai came flying at his face. He dodged to the side and caught one in midair. He charged foreword only to find his kunai blocked.

"Nice reflexes. Nice to know my slave isn't a weakling," Anko cackled. She eyed the man in front of her and took note of his formal robes. "You didn't have to dress up for little old me. With those robes on how am I supposed to sample your blood lizard boy?"

"Your not snake charmer. I'm your date, not your slave. If you ever try to carve me up again I'll make sure you pay for it," Chase hissed standing up straight. He took note that Anko hadn't changed from her normal attire. It seemed all she had down was literally let her hair down. "So you ready to go get some food or what?"

"Depends on where your buying lizard boy. I have particular needs and I expect them to be met. Remember for tonight you're the slave of this beautiful sexy female," Anko reminded him.

"In that case why don't I treat you like the crazy princess you are? You like dango I heard. I happen to have a taste for that food myself. Shall we see who can eat the most before they explode?" Chase challenged her. He regretted it a second later when she started dragging him through the streets heading for her favorite dango stand.

At the same time a couple ANBU were following Lady Tsunade as Master Fung escorted her to dinner. Tsunade was wearing a beautiful green kimono with some cranes embroidered on it. Even though she had insisted she didn't need to be watched they still followed her. Which meant Shizune was alone in the office save for some animals' all intent on winning a giant pot of yummy treats.

"You look very nice my lady. All women should have you ability to age so gracefully," Fung complimented her.

Tsunade blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you. You look very distinguished for a man of your age. So where are we going tonight? I hope it includes some sake!"

"I assure you we can visit a bar later tonight. For now I thought we have a pleasant dinner and visit one of your gaming establishments. I've never gambled before, but I heard it can be fun."

"Oh believe me your going to have the time of your life tonight! I'm going to show you the finest that Kohana has to offer."

They arrived at the sushi bar and placed their orders. While they were waiting for their food to arrive the two of them talked a bit more about they're up bringing. Tsunade was able to open up and tell him more about her painful past and bit about her travels. She loved hearing about his childhood in Athens before he had been brought to the Xiaolin Temple.

"Your homeland sounds beautiful and has such a rich history. Art, medicine, and philosophy it all sounds fascinating. Even your mythological Gods sound interesting. If I had known there was a God of Chance I would have prayed to him for luck," Tsunade commented as she ate her sushi. She took a sip of the ginseng tea and grimaced. She wasn't a tea woman.

"Athens is a beautiful place indeed. When you stand on the Acropolis and view the Pantheon its like stepping back in time. Before it was discovered I was Dragon of Wind I had hoped to become a scholar. I wanted to be an historian finding more about my ancestors. But destiny had other plans for me. I had to become the next Dragon Master and Head of Xiaolin Monk Council. Only I could protect the Xiaowei Dragon Star and the Kung Site from harm. Much like you could be the only one worthy of protecting these beautiful village."

"Sometimes I don't think I'm really that qualified. I wanted to turn down the job. It took that baka Naruto to convince me. After losing my lover and brother I didn't think I could live in a place with such bad memories. Its hard, but I'm getting better everyday. Did you ever have a lover?"

"In the sexual sense no, but I was close to a female friend. Her name was Hestia and she was a very good friend. We spent much time together, but in the end she had her life to live and I had mine. Strange how life works huh?" Fung told her. She gave him a smile and the two went back to their meal.

At the same time the two leaders were dining Chase was trying not to stare as Anko devoured her third box of dango. Truth be told he had never met a woman quite like her during his time as the Prince of Darkness. There weren't a lot of strong female warriors to challenge and besides most ran away when they had seen his demon side. He could sense the anger directed at both him and Anko as they enjoyed their meal. The villagers didn't really like a former demon in their home. He tried to ignore it and focused on Anko. "So I'm pleased that you like the meal."

"Dango is the best food ever. I don't know what fancy stuff your use to eating, but I bet this stuff is better then that dragon soup you drank. I still can't understand why anyone would be dumb enough to trade their soul to become a demon."

"It is a lot more complicated then that I assure you. If you understood my life before I was tricked by Hannibal Bean maybe you understand."

"Tricked or not how could you trust a talking vegetable? I mean hello you knew what he had done in the past why bother listening to him? He nearly destroyed your planet because he was so power hungry. Why even breath the same air as him?"

Chase glared at her angrily. He had just about enough of this woman riding him. "Do you know what its like to lose your entire family and village in a single night? To live as orphan and outcast for a year while trying to protect your sister from being sold into slavery? To work so hard and earn the approval of your Master only to get the sense that it's not enough? That you're not worthy of becoming a full fledge Dragon Master? Do you truly understand how badly it feels not knowing if what you do matters?" he shot at her.

Anko was flabbergasted by his line question. Unconsciously she touched her curse mark remembering Orochimaru and what he did. The experiments and the pain and suffering he did came rushing back. She closed her eyes and looked at Chase in the eyes. "I know exactly what you're talking about. My former sensei caused me a lot of pain and suffering. I knew something was off, but I still trusted him. At least I was able to walk away from him."

"I didn't and I've regret it a lot since then. I caused pain to a lot of people over the centuries. I broke my master's heart, lost my best friend, and cursed my twin to an existence most would rather die from then endure. My servants suffered as well. The only good I did was locking Hannibal away for a time and keeping his weapon out of reach. I may have gotten my soul back, but I have a lot to make up for. In some ways I wish I had your strength of character and attitude."

"Yeah, well I wish I was a bit more like you. You made huge mistakes, but people still are willing to give you a chance. Even when you were a demon they didn't care they just want to help you. Wish that could happen to me."

"Perhaps we can help each other out."

At another nearby restaurant Kakashi and Chakra were enjoying their dinner. It was a meal consisting of Kakashi's favorites, broiled saury with salt and miso soup with eggplant. As they ate (Kakashi had genjutsu on his mask so he didn't have to remove it), the two of them talked a bit getting to know each a bit more. They had decided to steer clear of the lose of family and friends for now and focus on their childhood instead. Chakra was impressed by how early on Kakashi had become a ninja.

"Its no big deal. I was a prodigy and worked hard."

"Still most five year olds are starting kindergarden and learning how to say the alphabet. Not many are learning how take another's life and condcuting missions. I find it surprising this village has so many ninja prodigies. It's very unususal to find this much raw talent in one place."

"Really, I never thought about it that much. I guess students of your discipline start a bit later on in life huh? A chance for a normal childhood right?"

"Yes, something I never experianced. At the age of five I was preparing to lose my ablity to walk along with possibly my life."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her strangely. What did she mean by that? "What do you mean by that? Is there some sort of Chinese traditon that makes girls unable to walk properly."

Chakra set down her spoon and collected her thoughts. She looked at her date smiling softly. In some ways Kakashi reminded her of her deceaesed husband Lao Shi. "Don't get me wrong Kakashi-kun there are many things I love about my country. I love its history, culture, and many of its foods, but I don't always agree with everything. Especially the current goverement and the treatment of women. I won't get into politics with you, but in order to understand me you must learn the horror women faced and still do today."

Kakashi paused and set down his untensils. He noded his head and leaned foreward waiting for her to explain. He didn't have to wait long. It seemed like Chakra had wanted to get this off her chest for quite awhile.

"Up until the mid twentieth century when a girl became six years old her feet would be bond together. They would tightly wrap strands of wet linen around a girls legs crushing her bones. They would force girls to walk across hard floors, break their bones again, and expect them to still help the women run the household. All this was done in the hopes of after six years a girls feet would be small enough to fit into a dolls shoe. It was attractive. My parents however broke with tradition and decided not bind my feet. They need all the able bodies they had to run the farm and make pottery. In someways I lived a privalage life. Sure I would be expected to a have a matchmaker pick out my groom when I turned thirteen, but until then I could run around and play. I also learned to read and write secretly from Chase who never treated me as burdon. In China the all important first born son gets everything and girls are less then dirt. Still that way today."

"I can't imagine that kind of torture being inflicted willingly on a child. A lot girls must have suffered because of that practice. Still to believe that women can't be equal to men is surprising. Hadn't anyone seen you fight?"

"Discovering I could use fire was a surprise for Dashi. It took him awhile to get use to the idea and even then I had to keep up with him dressed as Chase before he consented to teaching me. You know I've oftened wondered what I wanted to be if I wasn't a warrior during my cursed life. On the one hand I lost all I knew and had to wonder forever. I made my first kill when I was twenty eight defending myself. But there was a silver lining to it. I got see humanity evolve and be part of major changes. I have been on every continent in the world and seen so many wonderful things in my life. If I had to say the best part about living so long is it gave me a purpose. To try and make the world a better place. What about you Kakashi-kun? What would you be if you couldn't be a ninja?"

"That's kind of private. I don't know if I should tell you," he started to say. She puppy dog eyed him and he sighed. "I guess I would like to try and write a book. I mean no one can top Jiraya-sama's work, but I would like to write a romance novel myself."

"You could use yourself as the main character. Personally I think porn is degrading, but its your choice. Why don't you try reading a romance novel without pictures but with describtions for a change?" She said showing him a book called "Goddess of Light." It was about a romance between an Olympian God and interior desinger in Las Vegas.

Kakashi took the novel and read a few parts giggling. She was right it was good. The two spent the rest of dinner talking about books, music, and life. It seemed they were on their way to becoming good friends.

At the party the games were in full swing. They had already played ten rounds of Uno. Kiba had complained that Shino cheated to win the first game because his bugs could see infored. Hana hit him on his head and told him to stop complaing. Naruto's incredible luck won him three hands, before Lu broke his winning streak by playing a Draw Four card in front of him. Shikamaru had stopped calling the game troublesome long enough to win a round. The remaining five went to Choji, Tenten, Neji, Jack, and Jermaine.

The next game had been Twister which they played four times. It was so funny to see everybody twist their bodies around one another trying to touch the right square. Not to mention the blushing and screaming that went on when one person fell on top of another. Stacey had been the spinner and prayed to all her Gods to help the couples out while playing.

The gods must have been listening to her, because it was a successful game night for couples. When Gai had one the first game he sprang up from mat preeching the powers of youth. He didn't notice when he accidently knocked his prize student Lee into Sakura who was getting up for next round. After a flurry of apolgizes Sakuara let him help her up and she thanked him to. Auara of course won the second one with her natural flexibility, but the next two games were won by Ino and Hinata. Both girls crushes offered them words of praise and got them some soda. Crystal laughed happy to see the girls so pleased.

Now everyone was swaying their hips and clapping their hands as they chanted "How low can you go?" It was the party classic limbo! Cheers could be heard and everyone was laughing. Who knew party games could help with ninja training.

"Come on Kimiko a little lower! You can do it just a little lower! Ah no. Man I thought she had it," Callie grumbled as Kimiko knocked over the bar.

"Oh well that just leaves the Kohonamaru Corps vs Omi. I wonder how bad he'll cry if he loses to a bunch of eight year olds," Raimundo chuckled. He took a swig of his soda and stated cheering on the final four contestnents.

"I can do this, I can do this, I know I can ah I missed!" Moegi exclaimed. She had knock the bar down just as she was coming up.

"Really it's just a simple caculation. All one has to do is lean back and walk slowly and oh who moved that bar!" Udon grumbled.

"I guess this victory is out of the sack! Allow me to show you how its done," Omi crowed. He started dancing and swinging his head confident of his win. He didn't count on his big head catching the bar and causing to fall and nearly give him a black eye. "That is not fair!"

"Fair or not, if I limbo under it successfully I win!" Kohanomaru shot back. Making sure his scarf was tied tightly he limboed expertly under the bar wining a necklace of flowers and a gold coconut. "Oh yeah I win!"

"These games were not only most youthful they helped us become splendid ninja! Your Uno game taught us strategy and to think ahead, Twister helps us with flexibility, and Limbo works on our balance. This was most educational and fun!" Lee exclaimed.

"This party is a lot of fun. What's next?" Sakura asked.

"Next up on the agenda is karokee and dancing. Now before _anyone _protests you have to sing and dance at least once tonight. You all agreed to take a night off for fun and be normal teenagers. Well this is one activity that normal teenagers do at parties so suck it up and perform," Lu informed them.

"Now before we begin I just want to remind everyone that all the pictures and images displayed on the screen were consented to. We don't want anyone trying to turn off the TV while the music video is playing okay? Now why don't my friends and I go first and you guys follow our lead okay?" Stacey said. Smiling she headed up to sing the first song.

"What images is the young lady talking about?" Gai questioned the genin.

"Well we all were kind of curious about what the fans of the show thought of us so we asked if we could see more of it. The talked with us and made some desceions. We get to see images of what's already happened as well as certain pieces of artwork. Nothing that would reveal any secrets or cause harm just some fun images with all of us Gai-sensei," Tenten explained.

"Hmm sounds like the pack is being lead by some new alphas. Well should be interesting to see all the artwork about us. Who knows, it could be interesting," Hana remarked very curious now. After all she learned in the show she was just a supporting character who appeared sporatically. She wanted to see if anyone liked her enough to make an art piece about her.

"I wonder if their music is any good. They have a few songs based on our music, but they're using mostly musical artists from their world. They called them Cascada, Linkin Park, Simple Plan. They also have Switchfoot, Nickleback, Rascall Flatts and a whole bunch of people I've never heard of. I just hope I can dance to it," Kiba grumbled to his sister. The music started and after a few minuets everyone started dancing to the music as Stacey sang "Teardrops on my Guitar".

At Kohana Casino Tsunade was having the time of her life. For the first time ever she seemed to be on a winning streak. Of course it helped that Fung was the one picking the cards and playing most of the games. At the moement the two of them were playing a rousing round of Black Jack.

"Come on hit me! I need more sake!" Tsunade shouted as she glanced at her cards. She had a ten and eight. All she needed was three and she would win.

"Wouldn't it be better to hold and wait and see if the House loses?" Fung asked.

"Anthony you may know tea and weird sayings, but you know nothing of gambling. Aways go all the way!" Tsunade replied. She frowned as she got a four, but just threw in some more chips. "Let's play again and this time my fried plays the card. Now remember the object is to get as close to twenty one or match without going over. Understand?"

"Yes I do. In fact I've just won."

"I knew there was a reason I agreed to go out with you!"

In a nearby training field both Anko and Chase were going at it full force. After dinner they had a relaxing stroll during which they debated what animal was better. Snakes or jungle cats. It ended up with them deciding to battle it out and winner got to make the loser do something.

Anko was having the time of her life. Not only was she getting to lick the blood from an incredible sexy man she was having real fun trying to keep up with him. He had already sliced off some strands of hair, cut her skin several times and even manage to tear off part of her clothing. This was fun! "You ready to give up and admit that I'm the greatest kononuchi ever or do you want me to destroy your pants?"

"There is no way I'm going down without a fight! Besides I still have to get back at you for shortening my hair!" Chase shouted. He twirled his Galvin expertly and charged at the female before him. She was no Valonia, but hell would freeze over before he lost to a non magical younger women!

While this was going on Kakashi and Chakra had made it to the movies just as the previews were ending. Chakra had let Kakashi chose the movie and she was starting to regret it. It was a make out movie with little plot. Kakashi got so into it he accidently gropped her. She kindly crushed his hand and put it back where it belonged. Oh well at least she get to chose the next activity.

Back at the party the dancing and fun was in full swing. It had been tough at first to get anyone to sing because they all thought they were going to embarrass themselves. After a few minutes hesitation and much prodding everyone took a turn singing. It helped that the monks chose Disney theme songs that were fun and easy to sing. Once you forgot a few words and replaced them with others in your mind it really fit them. They also learned a few surprising facts like Shino apparently had a good voice when he sang, "Anytime you need a friend" from Home on the Range. While they discovered that Lee should never attempt to sing again after mangling "One Jump" from Aladdin.

Couples were also starting to form thanks in part to the artwork and songs. At first Neji had been embarrassed to see images of him and Tenten together, but after listening to the words to the song, "The Reason" he started to smile. Both he and Tenten actually kissed at the end of their dance. Next up was Choji and Ino. At first they were both to afraid to ask the other to dance. With a little pushing and prodding they danced under images of themselves to the song "At the Beginning." Sakura was able to open up her heart again and give Lee a chance during the song "The Start of Something New." Konohamaru and his friends danced happily to the song "Never had a Dream Come True." Kiba was a hit during "Breakaway," but was seizing when his sister and Shino danced together during "Dare You to Move." At least there weren't any images of them together on screen. Shikamaru endured the teasing he got when his crush on Temari was revealed thanks to the song "Somewhere Out There." Gai rocked the dance floor during the tribute to the Jonin instructors with the song "Welcome to my Life." But the biggest success was when both Naruto and Hinata gathered the courage to dance together during the song "There You'll Be."

There were a lot of team tribute songs everyone danced to such as "Who Says You Can't Go Home?" and "Anything But Ordinary." The girls of both groups rocked the dance floor with songs like "That's What Girls Do" and "This one is for the Girls." Not to be outdone the boys performed "The Boys are Back" along with "Save Me" performed perfectly. Everyone was just laughing, smiling and having a good time.

"Alright this last song is a semi slow dance. We want to see as many couples dancing as possible especially from the ninja population! In order to accomplish this we Xiaolin girls will dance with the male shinobe who isn't paired up with partner. Our boyfriends will be more then happy to man the video display. These last batches of artwork will have you stunned. So pick your partner already!" Lu shouted.

"Sakura-chan! The powers of youth have determined that, what I mean to say is will you please dance with me?" Lee asked changing his words mid sentence.

Sakura took a deep breath and smiled. She took Lee's hand and spoke quietly to him. "I would love to dance with you. Just try not to crush my feet."

"Hey Moegi would you like to dance with me?" Konohamaru asked nervously.

"Sure! That is if Udon doesn't mind sitting out this last one."

"It's okay with me. I think I need to sit down anyways."

Choji confidently strolled over to Ino and bowed. "Would you do the honor of dancing with me Ino-chan?"

"The honor is all mine Choji-kun."

"Hey insect would you mind dancing with this alpha?"

"Logically you are the best person to be my dance partner."

"Tenten would you like to dance?"

"Yes I would."

"Um Hinata-chan would you um like to dance with me please?"

"H. Hai! I w. w. would like that very much Naruto-kun."

"Man all the girls are taken. Who are we going to dance with?" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Who cares? Girl's are troublesome."

"Really is that what you think lazy boy? Hmm will show you a think or two. Stacey you take Kiba I'll take Shikamaru here. Should be quite interesting," Callie remarked.

As soon as everyone was on the dance floor Gai spoke up. "You have all demonstrated the Power of Youth during this party! I'm so proud of all of you. I hope this last dance is something you remember for the rest of your life!" He pressed a button on the CD player and the song started. It was "Can I Have this Dance?"

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

The couples followed the advice of the music and let it guide them. They expertly stepped, twirled, and lifted throughout the song. Above them images of the groups flashed proudly showing friendship and love.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

The song ended with everyone smiling and blushing lightly. Gai clapped enthusiastically and tears were pouring down his cheeks. This was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. After calming down he told everyone to head up stairs and get ready for the sleepover. The hotel staff would be in to clean up the party.

Around this time Fung and Lady Tsunade were enjoying a celibately drink at a nearby bar. They had won quite a lot of money together which they split evenly amongst themselves. Tsunade couldn't believe how much luck she had when she had partner working with her. "I still can't believe that was your first time gambling! You're a natural."

"Thank you. This is my first time drinking saki too. It has a unique taste to it."

"I know isn't it great? So the plans to that project you gave me are great help. We should complete work on it by the time you leave next Saturday."

"Indeed that is good news. I'm very happy I was able to protect your village from harm. It deserves nothing less the best."

At the training grounds Anko and Chase were in an awkward position. Anko had won the fight, but narrowly. At the moment Chase was pinned to the ground by a couple of snakes while Anko was busy trying to carve her initials into his bare chest. He was smirking still. "Don't you want to do something besides taste my blood?"

"Sure I do, but first I have to mark you as my property. After all I did win the fight. Your sister was right to send you to me. I'm the greatest female konoichi ever!" Anko exclaimed as she finished her task. Smiling evilly she went in for the kill.

Across town in the dance hall Kakashi was wondering how he had gotten roped into having one dance with Chakra. As he watched her negotiate with DJ he could only recall a few pleads about how it was her turn to pick the activity and a threat of having Gai challenge him to a dance off if he didn't dance with her. Shuddering at the thought he had agreed. He notice Chakra coming back and she was smiling. "Did he agree to play the CD you gave him?"

"Yeah. At first he was comfortable with the idea for a few reasons, but I finally managed to talk him into it. Thanks for doing this. I know you said you don't dance, but at least your man enough to take the challenge. Just follow my lead and everything will be fine," Chakra explained dragging the poor Copy Ninja to the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurenai and Asuma come in. Oh this would be good.

The music started playing and immediately the two started moving in sync. The spotlight was on them as well as all the eyes in the dance hall. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The song playing was "Life is Highway" by Rascal Flatts.

Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

At this moment Kakashi and Chakra were weaving around each other. Next they waved their hands across their legs and then Kakashi pulled Chakra under his legs. She shot up and they began dancing together again. Both were laughing and smiling.

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Everyone present was clapping and cheering the two dancers on. Both Kurenai and Asuma were astonished at how good Kakashi was. Not to mention they had never seen him laugh like that before. Wait until they told Gai about this!

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

Here both Kakashi and Chakra got really close together and danced slowly. As they music heated up again they separated, but kept the rhythm between each other. Neither notice when Chakra's hair came lose.

Ooooo...Yeah!

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_[Chorus: (x3)]_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

The song ended and everyone was clapping and cheering them on. Kakashi was a little embarrassed by the attention, but Chakra assured him it was good attention. "So you think you can dance now?"

At the hotel the sleepover things were in full swing. The girls were giving each other makeover such as highlighting Tenten's buns and painting Ino's nails lavender. They also gossiped a bit and decided to watch both Mulan movies. The girls loved seeing Mulan kick the boys' butts while they goofed up. The songs weren't bad either. They especially loved the moments like when Mulan was nearly found naked or when the princess and the trio went out on a date. Musho also reminded them a lot of Dojo. Finally Hana told the girls it was time to sleep for the girls.

The boys had been doing similar things like telling ghost stories and chatting about their girls. They also watched Batman Begins. It was a highly entertaining movie and left the boys talking for a while until Gai told them to get some sleep. It had been a good night.

Fung and Tsunade were saying goodnight. After Fung kissed her hand he collected Dojo who was grumbling about losing his winning to a pig. Tsunade smiled and Shizune proceeded to tell her all about her date.

Anko and Chase had just finished getting their clothes back on. Chase was no longer a virgin and was wondering where he and Anko went from here. Shrugging it off for later he escorted the lady back to her house. It had been a good night.

Kakashi was escorting Chakra back to hotel. After dancing they had taken a stroll around the village and done some stargazing. Apparently the stars were the same here as back in her own world. As they stood outside her door he spoke up. "I had a good time tonight. It was very nice getting to know you better."

"Thank you it was nice getting to know you as well. You're a good person Kakashi Hatake and wonderful friend. I hope we can continue to be good friends. Well good night," Chakra said giving him a friendly hug before entering her room. It was goodnight for everyone.


	6. Mission and Protection

It was two days before the Xiaolin warriors would return home. During the remainder of their time here they divided it between training hard and having fun with their new friends. Everyone had improved greatly in the month of training. The monks had nearly mastered the basics of the taijustu they had been taught. The ninja had also nearly perfected the fighting style and using chi instantantly. It just went to show how much hard work and strong will went.

The kids had currently cleared out a couple D rank missions. It wasn't boring once you add a little fun into mix. Between the music, Shen Gong Wu, and competition they had completed over a dozen missions in record time. Currently they were all seated in the park looking over some of the monks' old high school texts. They had spent a lot time training themselves physically and emotionally so now was the time to train them intellectually.

"As you can see this health book has all the information you could want on the human body. It shows chapters about different systems, healthy diet and exercise, even the damages drugs cause. I passed this class with a B! I'm sure that you could use it for your hospital studies right?" Omi asked anxiously as he showed her the textbook. It was barely used with photos and full colored illustration with lots of extra info.

"Hmm we don't have the same drugs here, but I think this could come in handy if I do encounter someone in withdrawal. Thanks Omi! I can't wait to get started on the activity book that came with it. Should tell me exactly how much nutrition I'm getting."

"Why do we have to do this again? I thought you were going to teach us something fun!" Konohamaru whined. He and his friends were sitting at a picnic table working on their calligraphy.

"Shut up Konohamaru or we'll have to start all over again!" Moegi growled.

"Penmanship is very important in life. If we can't write our characters clearly who is going to understand us?" Udon added.

"Correct Udon. In my country we started learning how to use calligraphy when I was your age. You don't know how many times good handwriting has saved my life. Now show me your names. Hmm. Udon, Moegi, both of you did an excellent job. Sorry Konohamaru you need to be neater. Try again," Kimiko instructed. She grinned happy to be sharing her knowledge.

Clay was quizzing Choji on Foods. That class was all about different food groups, proper preparation, cooking/baking and storing food. "So what's its called when you add nutrition that had been previously removed?"

"That would be enrichment!"

"Good work partner. What it is called when you add nutrients the food naturally lacks?"

"Fortification! Wow I never knew food could be so much fun."

Raimundo and Naruto were sitting a tree with Naruto hanging upside down. He hated school! He really didn't see why he had to learn anything now that he graduated, but Raimundo reminded him how the more knowledge you gained the better leader you were. So now they were reviewing the governments systems of the world. "Okay if you get this one you can sit up. You ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be! Just ask the question already!"

"Explain what is a democratic republic and list one country that follows this pattern. You have thirty seconds starting now!"

"Um a democratic republic is also known as a Representive Democratic is a democracy where the power of the people is divided up into three groups. The groups are known as Legislative, which makes the laws, Executives, that okays it and Judicial, which enforces it. The country that best represents this government is the United States of America. Done!" Naruto panted. That was a hard question.

"Impressive you remembered everything. Sit up and take a break you deserve it."

Jack and Tenten were on the seesaw practicing her Foreign Language skills. He would shout out a word in Japanese and she would give him an accurate translation in both English and Spanish.

(I can't speak any other languages so if it's in bold assume it's in another language.)

"**Hotaru!"**

**"Firefly! Firefly**!" Tenten shouted back. She grinned at getting it right. Shifting the scabbard containing her new broadswords she got ready for the next word. She was very determined to do well.

Lee and Jermaine were leaning against the slide. Jermaine was giving Lee a lesson in physical science. Heat transfer, atoms, and laws of physics. "See if you understand the principles of how your moves work dawg you can create better techniques man. Yo right?"

"Yosh you are right Jermaine-kun! My Spirits of Youth are burning quite brightly thanks to your lessons!"

Dagwood and Shino were relaxing and talking about different types of Speeches. Dagwood felt that a clan heir should know how to speak to his clan and at meeting. It would also help him be more sociable. "So you see an informative speech should inform someone of the facts without sounding like an order."

"Logical. I think I understand the basics of what you're showing me. I shall attempt to use it next time at a clan meeting."

Both Hyaguus and their counterparts were on the steps deep in lessons. Lu and Neji were going over the basics of Algebra and were already moving onto collage level math. Hinata and Crystal continued to work on English skills like reading books, grammar, and citing sources. Hinata really had a knack for this.

"Shouldn't be surprised that a Hyugga genius can do the hell that's math," Lu muttered.

"It's not that hard once you understand the basics. To be honest it's a little challenging at times."

"Whoa you really understand how to cite a book. I'm impressed. I still have to have my guide book with me to do it."

"It's simple memorization. I could teach you."

Stacey was with Kiba and Akamura sitting next to the sandbox. She was showing him the different art periods and styles. She was hoping to get Kiba interested into art so he could paint for a girl one day. "So you see how the repetition of the same object gradually changing can form something complex correct?"

Akamura barked in agreement, but Kiba still looked confused. "I just don't think I'm going to get M.C. Mercer. You have something simpler I could start out with? Maybe those ink scratches you showed me yesterday. I think I can get that," Kiba admitted. He took a special pen and paper and scratched an ink outline version of Akamura. "Not bad huh?"

Auara and Ino were going over Drama books. She was explaining all about character, story, and language. Auara was showing the difference between the Greek play "Medina" and Shakespeare "The Taming of the Shrew."

"As you can see Medina is told in a twenty four hour time line. The chorus represents the gods or the intense emotions. In the Taming of the shrew you have more the two acts. You have movement and scene changes with expressive language. You understand?"

"Yeah each is a different cultures way of sharing a story, but the message still has to come across. I think I like drama!"

Callie and Shikamaru were having a heartfelt discussion about Sociology. Callie would quiz him on the different theories and ask him to give her an example found in his world. His best example was when he mentioned group togetherness and used his team as an example.

"You truly are a genius Shikamaru. You would have aced high school and any collage of your choice if you grew up in our world."

"Thanks Callie. Your not as troublesome as I once thought."

"Hello kiddies how's the tutoring session going?" Dojo asked as he slithered into the park. He looked well and wasn't panicking now that he was away from Master Fung. That night with the animals and summons did him some good.

"What's up Dojo? Does Master Fung have a job for us to do?" Auara asked as she closed the Drama book.

"Nah, he's still busy helping the Hokage with her paperwork. Why can't any of your leaders handle the workload? A white collar person could finish that stuff up in two hours instead of a day."

"A white-collar person doesn't have to sort through both military and civilian paperwork at the same time Dojo," Stacey pointed out.

"So you decided to descend from the high tower and mingle with us common folks. What a pleasure," Crystal joked.

"Alright cut the shenanigans! I can leave you know! I just wanted to see how my favorite people were doing. But if you want to make fun of little old Dojo go right ahead!" Dojo huffed annoyed with them.

"Hey there's no reason to get upset Dojo. If you want to hang with us go right ahead. All were doing right now is training them in the intellectual arts. Not that some of these dobes can actually learn," Lu smirked.

Any kind of retort from Xiaolin warrior or shinobe was cut short. Dojo started twitching uncontrollably and bouncing all over the place. None of them had time to dodge out of the way as he knocked both Raimundo and Naruto out of the tree, caused Omi to smack heads with Sakura, forced Shikamaru on top of Callie, and lastly caused Jack and Tenten to fall off the seesaw.

"What in the world is wrong with you Dojo?!" Dagwood shouted as he shoved Shino out of the way of incoming Dojo. He glared at the little dragon that was still scratching and bouncing all while shouting in ancient Chinese dialect. "Did you eat some bad sushi or something?"

"It appears your temple dragon is having an allergic reaction to something. Do you know what his allergens are?" Shino questioned. His little allies had already informed him that it wasn't rouge insects causing the dragon's fit.

"He's not allergic to anything! Hinata can you see anything wrong with him?" Crystal asked.

"Byakugan! An intense energy is running throughout his body. I see something white stirring throughout his system."

"I see it as well. The energy is increasing exponentially. Whatever it is affecting his body physically," Neji, added. He was confused by what he was seeing. It wasn't chakra and it wasn't chi either. It seemed to be something else entirely.

"Whatever it is we have to do something before he explodes. Hey what are you doing?" Kiba demanded as Stacey started digging through his coat pockets. Akamura barked at her, but she ignored him as she fished out a tall white bottle.

"Jermaine, Lee pin him to the ground and pour this over him! It should stop the itching and we can learn what's got him such a fit!" Stacey shouted tossing the bottle to her boyfriend.

"You heard the chic hommie. Pin that nutcase to the ground yo."

"Sure thing homeboy!" Lee replied. Timing his movements just right he managed to snag Dojo and pin him to the ground. Jermaine quickly dumped the contents of the bottle over Dojo who stopped twitching and sighed in relief.

"Thanks guys I needed that. Flea powder really does wonders on the scales."

Naruto started laughing his head off upon hearing that. "Flea powder? I can't believe you carry flea powder on you Kiba! Do you spend so much time around dogs that you get fleas too?"

"Shut up Naruto! We have a problem remember?" Sakura told him after she bonked him on the head.

"Dojo what's the problem? Why were you acting like that?" Raimundo questioned.

"Because believe it or not kiddies I just sense a 9.7 Shen Gong Wu go active here in this world!" Dojo replied leaving everyone stunned. A Shen Gong Wu here and active in the ninja world? It didn't seem possible, but if it was true they needed to see the Hokage and fast!

Ten minutes later everyone was assembled in Lady Tsunade's office. She was sitting down behind her desk with Shizune and Fung on either side of her. Leaning against the right wall were the Jonin instructors and on the left side were Chakra and Chase. The kids were sitting down in the middle curtsey of Jack's nanobots. Dojo was on the desk with all eyes on him.

"Dojo are you absolutely sure that your sensing a Shen Gong Wu in this world?"

"I'm positive Fungy poo. Nothing else could make me twitch so much. Well maybe if I had indigestion, but I'm pretty sure this isn't it."

"How is it even possible that one of your Shen Gong Wu is hidden in our world? I thought you and your Master Dashi hid them all in your world?" Kurenai questioned.

"Master Dashi was a great Master, but it wasn't beneath him to be sneaky. After all he never even told us about the gateways that once linked the worlds together. Nor did he mention that he sent Guan into the future to protect our gateway from being active. All we knew for certain is he created a Wu that performed the same function and hid in another world knowing that a group of Dragons would find a way to get it one day," Chase remarked dryly.

"There are scrolls back home that speak of all the world Dashi would take a mini vacation to. I can't tell you the number of times he would disappear for a weekend carrying enough supplies to last a month. He never would talk about where he went when he came home. It's entirely possible he visited your world fifteen hundred years ago and left a Shen Gong Wu here," Chakra added.

"This is all fascinating, but I need more information before I make any type of decision. Dojo-san what can you tell me about a Shen Gong Wu when its deactivate and what happens when it goes active?"

"In it's deactivated state a small amount of chi energy remains inside the object. This amount protects and hides the Wu from the world around it. The remaining energy spreads out around the world keeping a supernatural balance between good and evil."

"Those little trinkets have the ability to keep balance? That's hard to believe," Asuma muttered. Kurenai glared at him and he became silent.

"When activated the power rushes back into it at full force. It becomes focused and allows it to perform its task. Even if someone didn't know the exact words to activate it could still cause bleed off damage to anyone holding it."

"Do you know what the Wu is and where its hidden?" Shizune asked.

"I may have Dashi's essences inside of me, but I don't have his memories. I can't tell you where it is I can only track it. As for what the Wu is if someone brought the Scroll of Shen Gong with us that would help us a great deal."

Everyone looked up at Master Fung who shook his head. He didn't think he needed to bring it with them. Suddenly Auara coughed and pulled out a large scroll from her pocket. She passed up front stating that the last world they went to had hidden Shen Gong Wu why shouldn't this one?

They unfurled the scroll and were amazed by what happened next. A holographic image shot up and started playing a little movie with subtitles. Omi read the caption out loud seeing as how it was written in Chinese.

"Oh this Wu is most glorious and inspired by your world! The Hitai-ate of Taijustu. This Shen Gong Wu allows the user to know and perform any taijustu their opponents knows."

"Yosh! A Wu with the ability to bring the flames of youth alive to any wearer is a great Wu. I wouldn't mind trying that thing on myself. Perhaps I could beat you in a contest more easily huh Kakashi?"

"Did you say something?"

"Excuse me for interrupting your bickering, but there is more. There is a warning label attached. It warns against excessive use of the Shen Gong Wu. It could cause brain and muscle damage if used to often," Omi added.

"This is serious. The Shen Gong Wu poses an imminent threat to all of us in this world. You're going to have to retrieve it, but I'm loathed to let you go by yourselves to retrieve it. It's to dangerous and with your reluctance/inability to kill. Besides wherever that Wu is you could end up causing an international incident that could cause retaliation against the Hidden Leaf Village. I guess I'll have to split up the groups. One for a retrieval mission and the other to put up our new defense system."

"Defense system? Lady Hokage what new defense system? Why weren't we briefed about it?"

"Because I was about to call you all in about it right when this Wu business hit Kurenai. As you know Master Fung and I had previous contact before the Xiaolin warriors arrived. One of their offers for being allowed to come here and train was a new defense system to protect the village from danger. It based on their Chi bubble and the Hyugga Kaiten."

"Just because the monks and I use chi based attacks doesn't mean we are strangers to chakra. There are several cultures and beliefs about the subject in our world. In fact there are certain gemstones that are used to enhance and channel the chakra through ones body,"

"Since their arrival nearly four weeks ago we have been working tirelessly to find the right gems. After polishing and cutting them we were prepared for the next phase of the plan," Shizune added.

"The Chakra Sphere works by utilizing elemental chakra merged together to form a protective sphere all around the village both over and under. By strategically placing twelve gems in precise locations and aligning them with one another we can assure they'll work together. After they are charged with elemental chakra all someone has to do is activate the central crystal to turn on the system. The stored chakra will be amplified and focused sending the energy up into the air where the thirteenth crystal will merge them together. Theoretically the sphere could stay up for weeks especially if it can draw on the natural sources of the elements to recharge. As an added bonus it can distain enemies from allies based on chakra. If it detects negative chakra inside it will instantly capture the threat. I need you to put up the system, charge it, and set up defense around the crystals to prevent tampering."

"Yes Lady Hokage!"

"So baachan how are you going to decide who sets up the system and who goes on the mission?" Naruto asked.

"Stop calling me that brat! As for that I think I let Master Fung's student decide on that. Raimundo, I'm told you are the senior Shoku dragon leader. What do you suggest?"

Raimundo closed his eyes and thought hard. If he picked the wrong people someone was going to die. He needed to recall everything he learned about this world and make a choice. Finally he opened his eyes and spoke.

"I suggest an equal balance between ninja and Xiaolin as well as male and female. We need a mix of skill, abilities and size no matter where we end up. I think four each should do it. Also we need a rep from each group. I'm the leader so I'll go for the natural elements. Since its to dangerous for Jermaine and Dagwood out there with their powers and Lu needs to stay here and lead we'll take Crystal from the complimentary elements. We don't know if they'll be enough metal for Jack and I'm sure Stacey doesn't want to accidentally blow anyone up. Couple to the fact its daytime severally weakening Callie's abilities, Auara will come with us for the combined/metaphysical elements. Master Fung has to stay here and help with the system and Chase knows all about fortifying a stronghold so Chakra should also come. Plus her skills as an assassin should come in handy."

"Very good Raimundo. I also believe you should wear your battle armor instead of your robes out there. It would also be prudent to carry your weapons with your Wu guards attached. I also authorize full use of the Soul Pendent in life or death situations. Now whose our ninja assistance?" Chakra asked.

"I'll give you Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Each of them has certain skills that will help you in your search. Also due to the danger from the Wu and the assistance we'll need setting up the system I'm giving you also Kakashi. Find the Shen Gong Wu and get back here as fast as you can. I want you to do everything possible to avoid a diplomatic incident understood? The rest of you will start setting up the system. I want it up and running by the time they get back. Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

A few minutes later the Wu hunters were assembled outside the gates. The Dragons were wearing their battle armor. It was blue with a white shirt collar, gold cuffs and black gloves, with a red sash and yellow tassels. On their chest was a picture of their element and their faces were completely covered except for their eyes. The girls also had bows attached, an indigo one for Crystal and pink one for Auara.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Chakra asked. In addition to her Star of Fate she had opted for several kunai and shrunken. Strapped to her back were twin katana blades that had once belonged to Lao Shi. Technically they were Omi's now, but he was too small for them!

"Yeah this is going to be fun! I can't wait to find that Shen Gong Wu and use it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Tch. this is way to troublesome. Let's get this over with."

"E..excuse me Chakra-sama, but how are we going to search for the Wu when we don't know where it is?" Hinata asked timidly.

"I was wondering that myself. We need to cover a lot of ground and fast. Any suggestions?" Kakashi asked.

"Why do you think Dojo's with us? We're flying curtsey of Dragon Airlines," Crystal informed. The group watched Dojo spun around growing until he was sixty feet long.

"Alright hop aboard and hold on tightly. Try not to tickle the scales and if you need to throw up please do it over the side. Alright here we go!" Dojo said as he rose into the air. He circled over the village a few times letting the ninjas get use to the feeling.

"Whoa I can see my apartment from here!" Naruto shouted pointing. The view was incredible from up here! Everyone looked like tiny insects!

"It is amazing isn't it?" Raimundo told him.

"O..oh my we're pretty high up. I hope we don't fall," Hinata whispered.

"It's okay to be scared Hinata. Just hold on to something tightly. I suggest your boyfriend's jacket," Crystal whispered back.

"Enjoying the flight Shikamaru? Do you need anything?" Auara asked as they flew through the air.

"I'm fine I'm fine!" Shikamaru informed her. It was actually a pretty cool experience riding a dragon.

"Looks like the kids are doing okay. I was worried they wouldn't like air travel. So how are you doing? Oh not good," Chakra said to herself. In front of her Kakashi was starting to look green around the gills.

It didn't make any sense! He didn't get seasick, the Sharingan eye didn't bother him so much anymore, and he was a highly trained ninja. How could he possibly get airsick? He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned as saw Chakra handing him some medication. He read the label and laughed. It was anti nausea medication. He eye smiled her and graciously took it calming his stomach. It was going to be a long trip.

Meanwhile back at the village everyone was getting into the full swing of things. Master Fung and Lady Tsunade had already mapped out the best location and cut/polished the gemstones. Now it was up to everyone to put them in position, check to see if they were aligned while charging them, and putting up protection.

Sakura and Omi had reached their destination. They were near a small lake. Quickly they found a small crevice near the shore to put the crystal in. It started flashing indicating it was aligned. Now they needed to charge it and put up some protection.

"A few more minutes of channeling my chakra and your chi and this baby will be fully charged! I'll use my skills to place a genjustu over the area. That will prevent anyone from tampering with it," Sakura stated as they charged it. She noticed the sad look on Omi's face. "Hey what's wrong Omi?"

"I'm worried for the safety of my mother. This is a dangerous world and what if something happens to her? Or worse what if someone takes advantage of her while I'm not there!"

"Relax Omi you have nothing to worry about. You have some of the best genin with her along with your friends. Not to mention Kakashi-sensei the Copy Cat Ninja. He's one of the greatest shinobe of all time! He'll protect your mom from danger."

"That's exactly who I'm worried about! My mom and him went on that date last week and she's been acting strangely ever since! What if he tries to woo her into staying in your world forever?"

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. She tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing her head off. "Kakashi-sensei in love? Oh that's funny no it's hilarious! Omi, Kakashi-sensei is the laziest, non-punctual, least romantic person I know! Your mother would never stay with him so don't worry!"

"You sure?" he asked as the crystal finished charging. Sakura quickly placed a genjustu around the area anchoring it to some of the crystals chakra. She smiled and nodded at the little monk assuring him everything was fine.

Near the hot springs the Konohamaru Corps were busy. They had just finished putting the crystal into position and aligning it with the others. Now Kimiko and Konohamaru were busy charging it while Moegi and Udon finished putting together the protection.

"You sure this is going to work Boss Lady? I still don't get how a bunch of stupid gems can keep the village safe," Konohamaru said.

"I've seen it work back home so don't you worry Konohamaru. All you have to do is make sure this thing is fully charged. After that the heat from hot springs will renew its power. Moegi, Udon have you two finished assembling the black box yet?"

"Almost done! Just have to install your game into it," Moegi called out.

"There done, here it is. Now all we do is put it around the crystal and finished. Now if anyone wants to access it they'll have to get past your Goo Zombies Doom game. Without the override code they'll be forced to play for hours just to get access to the crystal. Smart idea," Udon said.

"Thanks guys. I better call Clay and see how he's doing."

In a rocky training field Clay and Choji were just finishing charging the crystal. They made sure the crystal was well hidden from view. "Okay partner just a few more minutes and this little doggie will be ready to work."

"Yeah, and then we can use our lassoes to set up the biggest trap ever! Barbecue chips?"

"Don't mind if I do. Hmm this stuff is better then my Aunt Lucy's custard pie! Okay the charging is done. You ready to set up the traps for those no good varmints?"

"Let's get started," Choji said using his family's jutsu to carve up some rocks and debris. Next the two gathered and set up a trip wire traps. If anyone came after the crystal they be crushed or pummeled to death. "I think we're done. Hope Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei aren't having a hard time with the wind crystal."

In an open windy meadow both sensies' were busy. Finding a safe location to place a crystal was very difficult. There was almost no cover anywhere. "This stinks. How are we suppose to ensure that no one tampers this thing if we can't find any protection for it?" Asuma asked, smoking away while he fingered the crystal.

"Quit complaining we've had tougher missions then this. Ah here we go in these tall grasses. It will be hard to spot and get to. Okay place it right here and make sure it's aligned. Okay start charging it and I'll get to work on the genjustu," Kurenai said already flashing through the hand signs.

"Those dragons better be right about this. I still can't believe how much they've changed our shinobe since arriving here. I'm going to miss them when they go. Especially Chase he's a lot of fun to hang around and is a pretty decent poker player."

"I shall miss Chakra. She's a great warrior and wonderful conversationalist. Its not often I find a female friend whose willing to learn from me. I'm sure Gai and Kakashi will miss them as well. Finished. Let's go check in with the Hokage."

Near a scrap yard both Jack and Tenten were hard at work. Using her new broadswords Ink and Blade she sliced open an old container and fitted the crystal inside. Then she and Jack started charging it up.

"You're getting pretty handy with those swords. I bet your sensei is really proud of you," Jack commented.

"He is. According to him I've finally embraced my Springtime of Youth. He's never seen anyone blend metal and chakra together like I have," Tenten replied. It was true. She had taken Chakra's advice to heart and mixed her own sweat, blood, and chakra together when she forged the metal for her swords. By channeling a certain amount of chakra between the blades she could reconstitute the molecular structure transforming the weapons into something else entirely. "I also think Neji was impressed. We went to a weapons expo the other day and he commented that I had superior craftsmanship."

"Well I guess that's as close a romantic compliment as your going to get. I'm glad we were able to help you further your goal. Okay set up those spring-loaded kunai and shrunken and I'll leave a few of my nanobots around. Any unauthorized access and it will spring into action."

"I hope the others aren't having any trouble. I know Lee's going to have a tough time charging his crystal with his problem."

Currently Lee and Jermaine were on top of the Hokage Mountain positioning the crystal. It was the highest point in the village meaning the gravity increased greatly here. The boys had set up some dummy like robots for protection. Now Jermaine was trying to coach Lee into charging his crystal.

"Come on my white brother you can do this! Anyone who can make it down center court without being blocked can handle this. Just focus what little chakra you can summon and put it into this gemstone okay?" Jermaine said.

"Yosh I'm trying Jermaine! But I'm worried that I won't put enough into it. This is part of defense system to protect the whole village. What if my handicap endangers everyone?"

"Lee if you can open those crazy Celestial Gates then you can do this! Come on wheres that undying youth that you proclaimed to Sakura? You going to go tell that girl you gave up without trying? Focus home boy and I mean now!" Jermaine snapped at him. Instantly any hesitation on Lee's part disappeared and both boys fully charged the crystal.

Near the Forest of Death both Shino and Dagwood were busy. It had taken a little while to position the crystal so that it aligned with the others. Now they were taking turns charging the crystal while the other set up protection. At the moment Shino was charging while Dagwood set up protection.

"Okay I've planted some of my hybrid plants. I've checked t make sure they won't cause any problems to the existing plant or wild life. Anyone who comes near here without proper protection is going to end up with a nasty rash and stink as bad as skunk. How's the charging coming along?"

"I'm finished we can switch. I'll alert the local insects to keep watch. By leaving some of my insects here I can keep an eye on the crystal from a distance," Shino stated. He had just finished deploying his insects when he turned towards the Dragon of Wood and spoke. "Dagwood, I would like to thank you for forcing me to be more social. I needed to expand my hive of friends."

"No problem Shino-kun. I'm glad that we became friends. Never thought I meet a guy who loves insects as much as I do."

Not to far away Lu and Neji had found a place to put their crystal. Using Neji's Byakugan they were able to spot lightning strikes hidden by time. They had just finished charging their crystal so now they needed to set up protection for the crystal. Easier said then done.

"So Neji-sama any suggestions? I mean if I wanted to protect something of value to me I would use DNA locks. Would that work here?"

"I don't know maybe. Let's just incase this crystal and you do your thing. I'll try to put a small Kaiten around it," Neji replied. He was pleased that Lu was starting to respect him. He was also starting to enjoy dirt boarding much to his dismay. Soon they were finished and headed back.

Shizune was counting to ten and trying not to lose her cool no pun intend. After discovering an ice cave she and Gai were assigned to position it and put up protection. They were lucky that Hinata and Crystal had charged it before they left. The problem was Gai wasn't helping as much as she liked. "For the last time Gai I need you place the crystal right side up!"

"Don't worry Shizune I can handle it! It's to bad we have to use your poisons as protection for this mighty little crystal. It seems most unyouthful to poisons. We should face our opponents honorably," Gai said as he placed the crystal in an icy cove.

"While that maybe true for the most part my poisons are a necessary evil. If enemies of the Leaf come searching for the crystal they're going to be wishing they had the antidote. Come we should get back to Lady Tsunade."

Not to far away Kiba, Akamura, and Stacey were installing the flair crystal over a hidden pocket of magma. The energy produced from the ever changing and flowing molten rock would be enough to power the crystal for a good long time.

"That's good Akamura! A few more pit traps and some exploding shrapnel tags and this place will be secured," Stacey commented as she finished charging the crystal. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small statue of Shiva and placed it next to crystal. "Oh great and powerful Lord Shiva. I pray to you to protect and defend this crystal. Use your awesome power to ensure the safety of my friends home."

"Yeah Kami could you make sure these exploding tags work if they're ever need," Kiba said out loud as he finally finished laying his traps. After what happened last month paper bomb traps were easy work. "I think we're done."

"Yes, we are. Come on you two let's get back to the Hokage's office. I want to check the progress of the others."

"Arf arf!"

Ino was nearly done with her crystal. Auara had charged it partway before she left and had told her where to hide it. By selecting the place where the sunrise first touched Kohana she knew the crystal renew its power easily. Also the sunlight played tricks on the eyes. "A few more tangle vines and sleeping flowers and add a touch of my hair and done! Oh yeah this is so easy!"

Callie had just finished installing and charging the final crystal. The location was the darkest place in Kohana at midnight. It was the perfect place to set up the crystal. "Glad that lazy Nara remembered to charge the crystal before he left. Now I just need to finish setting up the booby traps and done!"

In the Hokage's office Master Fung was helping Lady Tsunade assemble the central mechanism. It was comprised of twelve crystal shards of a piece of silver in the shape of a leaf. The pendent was then attached to a gold chain to be worn by the Hokage. "All those years being a medic and Sannin and our future rest on a little piece of jewelry. Somehow I'm not in awe as I should be."

"Big things come in small packages Tsunade-chan. The power residing in that pendent is enough to protect your entire village from harm. You must guard it closely and the responsibility of it on to your successor. It's similar to the way the Xiaowei Dragon Star has been passed from master to master," Fung told her gently. Smiling he slipped the necklace on her and smiled at her. "You look lovely my dear."

"Thank you Anthony-kun. I wish we could have a real alliance instead of this friendship. Oh well back to business. We'll have to test the security system before our friends get back. I just hope they don't run into to much trouble out there," Tsunade stated as she looked out her window. She prayed everything would be okay.


	7. Ninja Showdown

Dojo flew through the air as fast as he could while his passengers admired the view. There was a mix of excitement and tension in the air. Each of them was wondering what would happen when they found the Wu and worried about what kind of trouble they would come across along the way.

"This is just so awesome! We've got to find a way to create a jutsu that mimics this! Wouldn't that be great if we could fly everywhere we needed to be?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You're being troublesome again. You should quiet down and focus on the mission," Shikamaru pointed out lazily.

"I agree with Shikamaru-kun. We have no idea where the Shen Gong Wu is and even if we find it things could get ugly fast. Somehow I don't think mission authorization or diplomatic skills will help us much," Auara stated calmly.

"Auara's right we might be forced to take action to keep ourselves alive. An action that could change our lives forever," Crystal whispered.

"Huh I don't understand what you're getting at. I mean if we run into trouble I can save the day with my skills. You don't have to worry about killing someone."

"But we do my friend and I don't know if we can handle it. I mean when we were split into two halves our Heylin halves were taught how to extremely deadly, but they never actually killed anyone. The Heylin side is what you call a refined evil. It finds killing to be beneath them and they only do it if absolutely necessary," Raimundo tried to explain, but with little luck.

"E.. excuse me Chakra-sama. I'm confused about something. Your Xiaolin Code forbids you from killing except in self-defense. Yet you were an assassin for a time. How is that possible?" Hinata asked curiously. She glanced over to Naruto noticing his confused expression as well. Ever since they started going out on small dates she had really gained some confidence.

Chakra gave Kakashi a look. He shrugged her shoulders telling her to go head and explain her reasons. It wasn't like they had anything better to do then enjoy this nauseating flight. Shaking her head she opened her mouth and spoke up.

"Your right Hinata-san. Our code, unlike your principles, forbids the taking of a life unless in self-defense. It was designed to prevent us from becoming cold and emotionless inside. The side benefit is we don't have to deal with psychiatric problems. You see in order to end someone's existence you have to break through a barrier set up in every person's mind. A barrier that exists in our minds to prevent the slaughter of your fellow humans. It takes extraordinary circumstances to break that barrier and taking another life. As I told Kakashi-kun I took my first life when I was twenty-eight. The men who attacked me wanted to defile me and I reacted to safe my life. It was the most horrible moment in my life. It took me months to recover."

"You did and became stronger because of it. Over the centuries it must have become easier and less traumatic. Otherwise why would the Order make you an assassin?" Kakashi asked curiously. Her Order of Concordia sounded a bit like the ANBU, but there were some things that confused him.

"I didn't start out as an assassin. I started off rescuing kidnapped victims and restoring stolen property. I took down smuggling rings and protected important people. It was only later I was assigned to take out people who couldn't be captured or rehabilitated. So to answer your questions young ninja I try to avoid killing because it damages our soles every time we do it, but on the bright side at least I know I'm alive inside."

"You should listen to Chakra she's got the right attitude. Trust me I've been around for nearly sixteen hundred years. I'm approaching middle age for a dragon so I've seen a lot. The world is a wonderful place filled with opportunities and life, but there are a few things no one should have to experience," Dojo spoke up for the first time. Everyone closed their eyes and contemplated his words.

Suddenly Dojo began shaking violently causing everyone to jerk about it. They nearly all fell off and it was only luck that they didn't. The shaking started almost as soon as it began. They gave Dojo the evil eye.

"Dojo what was that all about?" Auara demanded.

"Sorry, but I just felt a strong chi pulse indicating we have finally entered the country where our Wu is hidden. We should arrive in less then half an hour."

Everyone brightened up about that until they took stock where they happened to be. After that they all let out a collective groan. Well everyone except Naruto who didn't see what the problem was.

"What? Why is everyone so unhappy? Where are we exactly?"

"You really are a dobe aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're in Earth Country Naruto," Crystal remarked unhappily.

"You know home of the Hidden Village of Stone? Your village's worst enemy from the last great ninja war? The one that hates blondes?" Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Whose diplomatic relationships are nearly non existent?" Auara added.

"Oh if that's true then why did your Dashi hide it here?"

"I I'm sure that the world was very different a millennium and half ago."

"Hinata-san is right. Dashi may have been a bit of prankster, but he wouldn't deliberately put anyone in danger. We're just going to have to hope we don't run into any Rock ninja," Chakra said.

"And if we do we have to be ready for them. Let's make this as quick as possible," Kakashi advised. The sooner they got this mission over with the sooner they could get back home.

The rest of the trip was done in silence. Everyone was checking their weapons or securing their Wu on their person. Hinata kept scanning for trouble, but didn't spot any. Kakashi didn't sense any chakra signatures either. Finally the group started descending into a valley of sorts. There was sheer rocky cliff to one side and wide river to the other. To the north was a cluster of boulders and rocky outcropping with a small dense wooded area to the south. The Wu was hidden somewhere in this valley.

Everyone jumped off as Dojo shrank to his normal size. "Okay kiddies we're here. I still can't tell exactly where the Wu is hidden because all the chakra in the air is messing up my sense of smell."

"Your certain though its in this valley?" Kakashi questioned. The little dragon nodded his head. "Hinata, can you see it with your Byakugan?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and took a look around. She didn't see the Hiatai of Taijustu anywhere. On the bright side though she didn't detect any other chakra signatures, but their own in the valley. Deactivating her eyes she replied, "I.. I can't find it Kakashi-sensei. The Wu is made of solidified chi and I'm still not good at detecting that. I might be able to see it more clearly if I get closer to it."

"I suggest we pair off and do a grid search. It's the fastest way to cover this much ground. If one pair finds the Wu we can contact the others," Shikamaru recommended.

"He's right. Raimundo, Naruto go check out the cliff face. Hinata, you and Crystal check out the woods. Shikamaru and Auara the outcroppings. Dojo, Kakashi and I will check out the river. Stick close to one another and watch each other's backs. Be careful," Chakra commanded as she passed out Detecto-bots to help them find the Wu. With a nod everyone was off.

Auara held the device in her hand and pointed it at the rocks. It lit up temporarily, but quickly fizzled. She smacked the device and it came back online. "According to Jack's Detecto-bot the Wu isn't in these outcroppings. Its more towards the west."

"Great this was less troublesome then I thought. I can't believe that you do this for a living."

"Well Shikamaru-kun I don't believe that as a chunnin you still complain. In my country the more responsibility one has the greater honor for both the individual and family. I'll call the others," she said flipping open her Xiaolin Phone. "Crystal come in. Have you and Hinata found anything at your end?"

"Negative on my end. I don't think it's in the woods. Master Chakra, Raimundo have either of you found it?"

"Dojo doesn't detect it by the river and we've searched pretty far."

"We found it! It's in hole about halfway up the cliff face. We're moving to retrieve it. Get here ASAP!" Raimundo replied.

"Right," three voices said. Everyone was about to head off to the cliff face when out of the ground popped trouble. Each pair was surrounded by a couple of rock ninja. There were at least a few Jonin and Chunnin mixed with some Genin. This mission had just gone from bad to worse.

"Well well well, we come out here to do some basic training and who do we run into trespassing, but stinking Leaf ninja. And not just any leaf ninja but the great Kakashi Hatake himself. This certainly is a pleasure," the Jonin in front of Chakra and Kakashi said. He had long brown hair, green eyes and a bad goatee

"We don't want any trouble. We'll be happy to leave your territory and you all alive once we've completed our mission," Kakashi stated tensely.

"What mission would that be? Stealing possessions that belong to Stone," a Chunnin called out. This guy was pretty muscular with squinty brown eyes and a topknot. Next to him the two Genin snickered.

"My students and I hired the Leaf Ninja to help us recover some lost property. One of our student pairs has found it. If you kindly allow us to complete our mission we'll get out of your territory and you can keep your lives," Chakra told them calmly. Dojo, who was quivering around her neck, notice her going for her shrunkens.

"I don't know who you are, but any property of yours you lost here now belongs to us. Now tell us what it is and maybe we won't haul you back to Iwa and turn you in for crimes against stone," the Jonin Haru (yes I'm using earthbender names from Avatar. Deal with it!), chuckled.

"Not interested. Xiaolin Dragons, Leaf Ninja defend yourself and complete the mission!" Chakra shouted into her phone before shoving the device in her pocket. Faster then anyone could react she tossed several shrunkens high into the air. Snapping her finger she sent sparks of fire shooting into the air. They struck the shrunkens setting them ablaze and spinning through the air aiming for the enemies bodies. The Rock Ninja managed to dodge most, but one flaming shrunken managed to lodge itself into one genin shoulder blade. Poor kid was frantically trying to remove it and dose the flames to no avail. All over the valley fights broke out as the mission turned into a fight of survival.

Auara ducked and weaved among the three genin ninjas trying to get in close and land a blow. These guys were tough and they had the advantage being surrounded by their element. As pillars of rock shot out of the ground she thanked her lucky stars that she had trained so much against Clay and his attacks.

"Your going to have to be better then that if you want to beat me!" she shouted. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Shikamaru fighting against a Jonin and it seemed like he was in trouble. She needed to get over there and help him fast!

As she made her move to go help him she came under attack by a shower of kunai and shrunken. She leapt into the air and landed on the boulder above. Auara raced away only to have the rock crumble underneath her and she landed hard on the ground. She struggled to get to her feet, but couldn't and collapsed unconscious.

"What kind of ninja falls off a boulder?" laughed the girl genin.

"Probably a weak and pathetic one. I mean hello they teamed up with Leaf Ninja," her teammate pointed out.

"Yeah let's finish the job," the other male pointed. They all readied a kunai and moved in for the kill. This was turning into the best training trip for the Rock genin ever.

Right before the Rock genins could kill her Auara sprang into action and rolled out of the way. She kicked off the base of the boulder and slid underneath their feet. Before they could even turn around she had launched her attack. "Lantern Fold, Mulan Sunfans Light!" The razor sharp fans soared through the air and erupted into balls of light. The two balls merged into one and plowed straight into the girl genin knocking her several feet back and making a lasting impression in another boulder. Auara panted a bit and looked at the remaining two guys. "You never heard of acting before? If you're the best Stone has to offer I fear for it."

"Oh that's it! No one hurts Song and gets away with it! Come on Teo lets show this girl what we can do!" shouted the first boy whose name was Bumi shouted.

"Right! Charge!"

"I don't think so. Auara Beam Light!" Auara shouted as rainbow beam of light shot out of her right palm. It nailed Bumi right in the chest knocking him out. Teo jumped over his opponent and dive-bombed her with a kunai. She blocked him with her left arm, but wasn't fast enough to avoid the other kunai that went into her right shoulder. Ignoring the pain she used Strike of the Flying Serpent to disable her opponent.

"Ugh, these guys are tough. They'll be on their feet in minutes. Got to help Shikamaru now."

Shikamaru was struggling against his opponent. The Rock Jonin Dai Li was a tough opponent. His more powerful earth jutsus had nearly decapitated him a couple times. He was moving too much for him to get a lock on with his shadow. The only thing he had managed to do was land a couple of Kangaroo Punches thanks to Callie's training. "This is bad. He's moving too much for me to trap him and I can't get by his defenses. My chakra reserves are running low. What do I do?"

"Looks like the great intellect of the Nara is nothing more then propaganda. You can't even safe yourself. Earth Style Fiss ah!" Dai Li shouted as some kind of purple furred cat like creature with a split tail and gem on its forehead head-butted him. Said creature growled loudly and a blue aura surrounded it. Suddenly Dai Li found himself hurled a few feet away.

"What are you?" Shikamaru questioned as the creature gave him a flick of its tail and dissolved into a pink light. The light shot through the air and back into Auara's Soul Pendant. "You okay?"

"My shoulder's injured and I just use a lot of my life force to summon my Soul Beast to protect you. I managed to defeat the Genin, but their going to be back on their feet in minutes. We need to finish this fast."

"I know, but I can't think of a way to knock them all out. If only we weren't so weak. Huh hey are you thinking what I'm thinking," he asked as they saw all their opponents coming at them.

"Let's show these Rock Ninja what happens when you use opposites together! Give me a toss!" Auara shouted. Shikamaru picked her up and threw her up into the air. She landed perfectly on the boulder above and raised her Wu above her head. "Time for this star to shine. Sun Chi Lantern Light!"

The four Rock ninja stopped in their tracks as they felt part of their strength leave them and enter Auara who was revitalized. Switching tactics she launched the largest Shoku Solar Sun Light attack flooding the area with light and more importantly shadows.

Shikamaru sprang into action and used his Shadow Possession technique holding his prey in place. He then switched to Shadow Sweep Darkness injuring them greatly before using his Hypnosis Dreamcatcher to put them into la la land. A smart plan perfectly executed. "I think that did it. We should hurry over to Naruto and Raimundo's position to help them out and secure the Wu."

"Agreed let's go!"

In the woodland area Hinata and Crystal jumped and darted about trying their best to avoid being killed. While the trees and Hinata's Byakugan gave them some advantage they were still outnumber two to one by ninja with an elemental advantage. Add to fact they were long-range attackers and the girls were in a serious pinch.

"I really wish I paid more attention to those fights against Clay," Crystal jumped up into the trees to avoid being pulled underground. Taking a deep breath she focused her powers as her foes one chunnin and one genin came after her. "Ice Beam!" Her beam shot down towards her foes who swapped place with some logs. She only had a split second to move to avoid being stabbed.

"Nice try Snow Ninja, but this isn't the Land of Snow," laughed Suki the chunnin. Next to her Ling was laughing as well.

"I'm not a Snow Ninja and I'm not from the Land of Snow I'm from Iceland," Crystal joked weakly. If she wasn't careful she could fall and kill herself. She spied Hinata a couple trees away struggling with her opponent. "Do you mind if we wrap this up? I have an appointment to keep."

"I like it when weaklings try to avoid conflict. I'll show you how real konoichi fights! Ling stay back unless I need you," Suki laughed. The girl was very cocky and charged her opponent intent on smashing her face in.

Crystal waited and then jumped off the branch. Suki landed behind where she had been standing. Snagging the branch she swung up and kicked her in the face. Suki's eyes burned with anger and she came after her. Crystal blocked her using Xiaolin and did a Gentle Fist punch with the other. Suki was shocked. Only the Hyuuga clan knew that style of fighting.

"Who are you?!" Suki demanded as they continued their little catfight.

"I'm the Dragon of Ice and that's all you need to know. Now if you both excuse me my friend needs my help! Mirror Deflector, Shayera Mace Ice!" Crystal shouted spinning her mace. The sound waves gave Suki and Ling headaches and the ice froze them to the tree branch. "That should hold you two for awhile. See ya wouldn't want to be you!"

Hinata wasn't fairing as well as she hoped against the remaining Chunnin and Jonin. She had managed to land a few hits and had used the Xiaolin style of fighting to keep them at bay, but they weren't getting close enough for her to use Gentle Fist. "I won't pant give pant up!"

"You don't stand a chance Hyuuga as long as we stay out of range. Even with your eyes the advantages belongs to us," Xing retorted. He flashed through a couple handsigns creating earth doppelgangers to aid him and Li Po.

Hinata prepared herself for battle. She managed to destroy a couple clones and even landed a Mantis Kick to the head of Xing. She had almost completed her the Hyuuga's ultimate move when Li Po came up from behind intent on decapitating her. She had only a split second to react and used the Serpents Tail to turn intangible. As she became solid again she looked her foes. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"What did you just do? There's no jutsu in the world that can turn a person intangible like that!"

"Right it's not from this world! Sorry I'm late Hinata, but I got hung up back there. Why don't we give these nice gentlemen a demonstration of how to turn their advantage into a serious disadvantage?" Crystal asked as she landed beside her friend.

"Agreed! Let's ice them!"

"Bundle up boys a cold front's moving in. Horn of the Blizzard Ice!" Xing and Li Po had no protection as the icy storm filled the area freezing everything. They could no longer use the earth in their jutsus. The girls quickly slid across the ice and used their ice attacks to flash freeze the gentlemen. They would thaw out in about half an hour or so. Plenty of time to go help their friends and complete their mission. Grinning the two ice princess headed off to save the day.

Chakra was battling the Chunnin and the Genin while Kakashi handled Haru. Dojo had slithered off and was attempting to bite the feet of the enemy ninja as he struggled to call forth the essence of Dashi locked inside him.

Chakra had easily dispatched the Genin with the flaming shrunken in his shoulder. All she had to do was shove a kunai through hand and then with a few well placed blows she stopped his flow of chakra. A well timed rap to the head and he was out of it.

The other genin was a bit tougher to deal with. This girl was no push over. Knowing she was no match up close to a superior opponent she tried to weaken her from a distance. She used a jutsu to shoot pillars of earth towards Chakra. Chakra ducked and dodged out of the way. One pillar came within inches to her face and she to melt it with an Ember Blaze attack. "Impressive. I didn't expect someone of your rank to be so well versed in the use of Earth."

"You haven't seen anything yet lady," Jo Dee warned her. She was flashing through hand signs at rapid speed and focusing all her power on Chakra. Smirking she cast a genjustu that made her opponents believe they were being turned into stone. She smiled as she watched Chakra panic. "Heh guess I win."

"Not quite my dear," a voice whispered behind her. Before Jo Dee could react she felt a pain shooting through her legs. Glancing down she saw a tainto sticking through her right leg. The blade was pulled out and she sank to the ground. Standing behind her was Chakra.

"You might have had me if I didn't know a Mistress of Genjustu. Now why don't you take a rest," Chakra suggested hitting her in the back of the neck. The girl was out, but she had no time to celebrate as she locked weapons against the Chunnin from earlier.

"Your not bad I'll give you that, but I'm better!" whispered Kuei as he attempted to stab her. Chakra blocked with her Star of Fate. They struggled both determined to draw the first blood. Finally Kuei used a jutsu to make the ground shake causing Chakra lose her balance. Fast as lightning he cut a deep gash across her belly.

Not one to take that lying down Chakra countered with a fireball that grazed his chest. She did a flying kick to his head only to be tossed over. Using her momentum she righted herself and came after him again her hand in claw formation. She raked her nails over his face nearly taking his eyes out while the other punched him in the stomach.

"You b*****! You're going to pay for that!" Kuei shouted sending rockslide her way. He also tossed an explosive tagged kunai at her. Chakra managed to avoid most of the rocks, but still ended up bruised. The explosion nearly got her, but she managed to avoid it at the last minute by teleporting behind Kuei.

"I've wasted enough time with you. If you don't mind my friend needs me. Star of Fate!" she growled shoving the blade into his back. She avoided any part of the spine and instead struck muscle drawing his life force out. When he stopped screaming she pulled the blade out and sheathed it. Time to help the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi was battling his heart out against Haru. Even with the Sharingan and Dojo assisting him he was having a difficult time. His usual physiological tricks didn't seem to be working against Haru. He was also worried about using too much chakra and not having enough to assist Naruto and Raimundo in their struggle to get the Wu.

"What's the matter? Can't the great Kakashi Hatake handle one Rock Ninja or is your bingo book entry exaggerated?" Haru taunted. He couldn't match Kakashi in speed or ninjustu, but he could beat him with a clever strategy.

"Your taunts mean nothing to me Haru. Your future is still going to be death," Kakashi warned as he used his Water Bullet attack against Haru. The Rock Jonin just stood there and let it strike him down revealing a pile of mud. It had been a clone!

"Behind you!" Dojo shouted out.

Kakashi turned and blocked the kunai coming for his throat. He pushed back as hard as he could forcing the deadly knife from his throat. "Nice trick, but I don't fall for the same trick twice."

"Really then lets see how you like this one. Earth Style Rock Pillar!" Haru shouted. Huge pillars of rock jutted out the ground and went flying through the air. With the Sharingan Kakashi was able to dodge the attack and then send a copy of the attack right at Haru. Haru dodged the attack was about to counter when something bit down hard on his hand. It was Dojo!

"Stupid summoning!" Haru growled. He reached out with his other hand and started squeezing the life out of Dojo when he heard the sparks of electricity. Kakashi was coming after him with one of his lighting jutsus determined to end this fight. Ripping Dojo off his hand he attached a tag to the little dragon and hurled him at the incoming Kakashi.

Kakashi had only a split second to react. With his free hand he snatched Dojo and ripped the tag of tossing it away. Just then it exploded and both of them were caught in the blast. They took the brunt of the attack before Kakashi shushined them out of the way. He was to weak and injured to defend himself when Haru moved in to kill him by cutting his jugular vein.

Suddenly from out of nowhere his attack was blocked and he felt cold metal against his throat. He looked straight into the eyes of a pissed off Chakra who was pressing her katanas to his chest and throat. Her eyes were blazing with anger. "Back off!"

"So, the mighty Kakashi Hatake needs his girlfriend to rescue him from trouble. What a joke," Haru chuckled. He flashed one-handed signs sending earth whip at her. She countered with a fire blazing sword strike. Haru tossed several shrunkens at Chakra who used her katanas to deflect the stars back at Haru. He avoided impalement by the use of substitution.

Chakra jumped into the air to avoid being hit in the jaw by Haru who popped out of the ground. She flawlessly executed the Spiral Star Katana Cut that Lao Shi had taught her when she first joined the Order. The attack left Haru with a spiral star cuts all over his body and as they fell she managed to get her blades under his armpits and give a toss. She landed in front of Kakashi who was getting back on his feet and she sheathed her blades. "Are you going to leave us alone or do you have a death wish?"

"Arrogant Leaf Ninja! You're going to pay for that!" Haru shouted as he drew on his remaining chakra. With a mad look in his eye he sent a massive wave of earth towards the trio.

"Kakashi activate you Wu now and don't argue with me!" Chakra shouted as she started spinning. Kakashi activated the power of the Black Beetle just in time as the power of Chakra's Firestorm engulfed the trio and held back the force of the earth wave for the time being.

"I can't keep this up forever I'm already near my breaking point! We need to take him out with a combination of water and wind if we're going to stop him! Do you have enough chakra left for one last attack?"

"Enough to pull off a Water Dragon, but where are we going to get wind?"

"Dojo call on the essences of Dashi now!"

"It's not an automatic process Chakra! I just can't flip a switch and hey get that kunai away from me ah!" Dojo screamed as he was threatened. His eyes light up and his entire body started to glow as a mist escaped from his mouth. The mist grew and solidified into the shape of a tall bald man with yellowish skin wearing Chinese clothes. "Well it's been awhile since I've been called out. Oh hey Chakra how are you? Enjoying your date with your new boyfriend?"

"Dashi if you don't shut up and help clean up the mess you left in the Ninja World I'm going to kill you again! On the count of three you two ready? One, two, three!" Chakra shouted as she released her attack and dropped to the ground. The wall of earth came rushing forward ready to bury them.

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

"Soaring Roc!"

The water dragon pulverized the wall of earth while the wind roc blew it all back and sent all the Rock Ninja into a spin. After being knocked around for several minutes they were dropped unceremoniously on the ground. They were broken and bleeding, but still alive.

"Glad I could help. When made that Wu and hid it here I didn't think it would cause this much trouble. It was nice to see you again Chakra my dear. Good luck on completing the mission," Dashi said before transforming back into mist and entering Dojo's body once more.

The little dragon shook his body and shivered. He never was going to get use to that. He noticed Kakashi clasping hands with Chakra as they both tried to stand. A faint glow could be seen outlining their bodies. "What do you think your doing? If you try to heal both of yourselves at the same time neither of you will be healed all the way."

"I know, but we need to get to Raimundo and Naruto ASAP. If that means were only at half strength so be it. You doing okay Kakashi-kun?"

"I've felt worse believe me. So was Dashi always like that?"

"Shut up and shushin us to the cliff face now."

Raimundo was panting hard as he shoved a Razor Wind disc into his foes chest. The close range attack tore about the guys' clothes and nearly ripped all the skin off his chest. He back elbowed the other genin before doing a spinning kick and bringing down his whole leg on the guy's head. When both of them struggled to their feet and came after him again he blocked their fists with some taijustu and used the Sword of the Storm to cut a deep crevice in the cliff base and having the two genin stumble into it. "Man these guys don't know when to quit. Hey Naruto what do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" shouted one of the many clones of the boy. He was attempting to overwhelm the Chunnin and Jonin that he was fighting. None of his attacks seemed to be working. His opponents were just too strong.

"Well quit messing with them and go get the Wu! You're the only one who can walk up walls here! I'll deal with these two. Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula Wind!" Raimundo shouted as sent a crescent shape wind at the two Rock Ninja. Some of the clones were destroyed and the Jonin Long Fang and the chunnin Kiyoshi had their attacks fall apart on top of them. "Would you just go already?!"

"Right!" Naruto shouted. He quickly began racing up the cliff face towards the small crevice, which contained the Hitai of Taijustu. If he could get that Wu maybe they could end this fight before someone died. "Don't worry Raimundo I won't let you down."

"You should worry more about yourself kid!" shouted an angry Long Fang. He had tunneled under Raimundo and up to the cliff face. He didn't know what this Fourth look alike was after, but he was going to make sure he didn't get away with it. "I'm going to bury you. Earth Style: Rock Tomb!"

"What the ahh!" Naruto screamed as pieces of the cliff wall jutted out and tried to entomb him. Putting as much chakra as he could into his legs he jumped out the way and continued to hop and skip up the wall towards the Shen Gong Wu.

"Get back here brat!"

"Like that's ever going to happen! I'm going to complete my mission and you can't stop me!"

"Will see about that!" The Jonin shouted as he raced after the brat. When he caught him he was going to bury him alive! He soon caught up to Naruto who was reaching down to pick up a ninja headband. That's what this was all about? Some stupid Hitai? Well it had to be something special if they went through so much trouble to get it. "Give me that!"

"No way ugly its mine!" Naruto snarled. He snatched up the Wu and started running back down when Long Fang tripped him. He was sent tumbling down the cliff face. He barely managed to connect to the wall before the Wu was almost snatched away. Both of them struggled for it not noticing the yellow glow until they were nearly blinded.

Raimundo had just polished off Kiyoshi when the others arrived to help. They all looked up and saw the glow instantly knowing what it meant. Out of the loud mouth mouth popped a challenge they hoped wouldn't happen. "Hey Ugly! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"What kind of stupid trick is this? Why should I accept any type of challenge from _you?_"

"Because you have no choice!" Chakra barked out. She glared at him and all of his companions. She wasn't happy about the situation, but they had no choice, but to follow through now. "That item you were so desperate to keep from us was created by my master with good intentions. In order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands and causing untold amounts of destruction he put a fail safe inside it. If you don't accept the challenge and battle for the Shen Gong Wu the feedback pulse from the Hia Tai of Taijustu will level this entire place and likely kill you and all your companions. Somehow I don't think you're a kamikaze kind of person."

Long Fang growled and looked at his fellow comrades. He knew they could probably still take the Leaf ninja, but he had seen already first hand what these items could do. He also didn't want to risk killing himself if he could help it. He had no choice. "I'll agree to the challenge. What are the rules?"

"Dojo, what does the rulebook say about two ninja fighting over a Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked. He was keeping a careful eye out incase of there was any trouble.

The little dragon quickly put on his reading glasses and pulled out the book from who knows where. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is on page three hundred. Okay according to the rulebook the competing ninjas are allowed to use any taijustu, ninjustu, or genjustu in the competition as long as it can't kill or leave a person fatally wounded. Also they can only have one Shen Gong Wu and must use it at least once."

"Well I got a Wu, but what about Ugly here?"

"Shut up brat! I think this will do quite nicely don't you?" Long Fang asked holding up the Sword of the Storms. Raimundo freaked out not understanding how he got that Wu from his belt clip. He wanted to run over and pound the guy, but he couldn't.

"Ahem in addition the usual rules apply. You can shout words of encouragement and advice from the sidelines, but no actual interference. Also and this is very important after the showdown is complete everyone goes their separate ways and there is no retaliation from the losing village or report of the incident itself. Failure to do this results in the death of the loser and his/her team. So last, but not least the lower ranking ninja calls the challenge. This is done to ensure that there are no unfair advantages. So Naruto it's your call. What kind of game do you want to play?"

"Um give me a minute to think," Naruto said scratching his head. He was really trying to think of a challenge that would give him advantage, but nothing was coming to mind. He didn't think he could take Long Fang in all out combat and a ramen-eating contest wouldn't use their Shen Gong Wu. What type of game should he play? Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head and he snickered. "I challenge you to a race! My Fancy Feet for your Sword of the Storm winner takes all three Wu. We each have to race through town going through a serious of colored hoops scattered about. The first person to go through all the hoops and cross the finish line first wins! You ready for this Ugly? Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Everyone screamed as the world around them shook and transformed before their eyes. They watched, as the world was metamorphous around them. This was no genjustu, but real magic transforming the valley until it resembled a video game version of the Kohana. All the ninja including the competitors found themselves in battle armor similar to the monks for their own protection.

"Whoa this is unexpected," Shikamaru commented.

"More then you think Shikamaru-kun. More then any of you think," Auara whispered as she glared angrily at Raimundo. He ignored her and concentrated at the starting line where Naruto and Long Fang were waiting for Dojo to start the race.

"Remember the rules! Failure to comply will mean automatic disqualification! Are you two ready? Gong Ye Tempi! That means go!" Dojo shouted as the two took off running.

They raced side-by-side following blinking lights to guide them towards their hoops. Naruto made it through the first hoop no problem and plowed through the next three without any trouble. "Eat my dust loser!" He ducked out of the way as Long Fang sent several pieces of building material his way with the Sword of the Storm hoping to trip if not injure the boy. "Hey no killing remember?"

"There's nothing in the rules against shutting your mouth permanently kid!"

"Go Long Fang! Beat the crap out that loudmouth Genin!" shouted his fellow ninja.

"Your Flash look alike is going to end up buried under a mountain once this ridiculous challenge is over. Then were going to bury you!" Kiyoshi shouted at them.

"Keep talking like that and you'll end up buried!" Chakra snarled. She was concerned about Naruto, but more concerned about the Showdown itself. How had Naruto come up with this concept for a showdown? It was too much like the video game to be coincidental. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

"Rai care to explain how Naruto knows about this bonus game?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah I thought we agreed to show them the stuff based on their world not let them play it!" Auara growled.

"What bonus game? What are you two talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"He wouldn't stop pestering me! I mean he had me dangling from the ceiling for hours until I consented. Its not like I let him play the main game! He can't get in trouble playing the bonus games can he?!"

" you mean Naruto-kun got the idea for this showdown from a video game based on him? That's quite clever isn't it? I mean he has an advantage doesn't he?" Hinata asked.

"It doesn't matter if he has an advantage he shouldn't have been playing that video game to begin with. We're lucky he didn't pick sparring against team mates or ramen runs for a challenge!"

"Coincidently did he win the bonus game when he played it?" Kakashi asked as he kept one eye on the action. Naruto was racing up walls, across rooftops, on top of rivers and all over the place. He was way ahead of Long Fang, but seemed to be slowing down and paying more attention to the lights. It was almost like he didn't know where to go next.

"Sort of. He made it halfway through the game before the power blew in his apartment. The game system was fried so we couldn't play it anymore even after the power was turned back on."

"Let's just hope he can pull a rabbit out of his hat and win this showdown. Go Naruto!"

Naruto was getting tired and saw Long Fang catching up as he frantically searched for the next hoop. He had never seen this part in the video game! He spotted the next hoop across the street. He prepared to jump when he felt something hit him in the leg. "Ahhhh!" he fell barely managing to stick to the side of the building. He pulled the kunai out of his leg and crawled to the top of the roof panting.

"Like that punk? I'm going to like doing the same to the other leg when I'm through with you," Long Fang shouted as he took the lead.

"Not going to happen. I'm going to win this Showdown and get that Wu for my friends like I promised!" Naruto shouted. He formed his favorite hand sign and created a dozens of clones. He nodded at them. "Go to it!"

"Right!" they shouted as they all darted off. Some attacked Long Fang, but the majority scouted out the course and place themselves in front of the hoops. The real Naruto gathered his power and focused.

"What's the gaki up to?"

"I.. it looks like has a plan to use his clones to win this race."

"Let's see if the greatest prankster can pull this trick off."

"Okay focus you have to focus. You can do this! Fancy Feet!" Naruto shouted as he took off running. The clones near the hoops also started running gaining speed. In a flash he swapped places with one of his clones and passed through the hoop. Dispelling the clone he gained more speed. He continued the process until he was brilliant flash!

"Amazing! He's using the clones to increase his speed and location! Looks like Kohana has new Yellow Flash," Kakashi smirked. He was pleased to see his sensei's son replicate his technique even if it was unorthodox.

"Long Fang the kids behind you! Get rid of him!" Kiyoshi shouted. No way was that kid going to win this game. The other Rock Ninja joined in and shouted at him telling him to use his jutsus.

Long Fang punched a shadow clone in the face before ripping a new one to the other attacking one. He noticed Naruto wince and faltered because of that one. He spotted the finish line just a few feet away. Screw the rules he was going to kill that punk! "Earth Style: Earth Explosion!"

Several clones tried to block the flying rocks and boulders, but were dispelled for their troubles. There was no way to block the attack and he couldn't use Ransagan to obliterate it. He had only one chance and he hoped it would work. Creating more clones he kept running but drew on his chi core. "Ready? Typhoon Boom Wind!"

Long Fang was nearly at the finish line when the combined might off the multiple Typhoon Booms blew him straight off the course and come crashing into his fellow Rock Ninja like a bowling ball knocking over the pins. The Leaf and Xiaolin were screaming like crazy as Naruto crossed the finish line winning the showdown and restoring everything to normal.

"Good job Naruto-kun! You won!"

"Hey not bad for a loud mouth idiot."

"Your first showdown and you really showed them what Leaf Ninja are capable off!"

"Those shadow clones really did come in handy huh?"

"At least you didn't go running off the course like last time!"

"Okay that's enough all of you. Congratulations Naruto, but we can celebrate your victory later. Right now we have to return home and secure the Wu properly. So we're cool right?" Chakra asked the Rock Ninja who were glaring daggers at the small group.

"My student won the challenge so you have to honor the agreement. I don't think you want to go back to Stone in pieces now would you?" Kakashi mentioned casually. He was prepared to fight again if things got out of hand.

"Your free to go. This incident will not be reported. Stone will not retaliate. Just don't come back anytime soon," Long Fang growled. He didn't know what he was going to tell his leader, but it had better be a good story.

The Leaf Ninja and Xiaolin Dragons hopped on top of Dojo and headed back home. They took care of their minor injuries and congratulated each other on a job well done. It was going to be an interesting tale to tell when they got back to Kohana.


	8. Goodbye

The ride back to the Leaf Village was pretty uneventful. Hinata was busy with her healing salves attending to the more minor injuries. Raimundo was using a Xiaolin technique to heal some of the more difficult cases, but they would all need to be checked out by a med ninja to ensure that there was no lasting damage.

"How's your shoulder doing Auara? Still in pain?" Raimundo inquired as he finished pouring chi into the wound. He smiled as the wound closed up. Sometimes being a Shoku leader with the ability to heal was a rewarding experience.

"No pain Raimundo, but I still want someone to check it out. It wouldn't do good for my career as a Xiaolin warrior or an entertainer if it didn't heal properly," Auara replied.

"It must really suck not having a healing factor like mine hehe. I still can't believe how well I did in that showdown. Are you guys sure I can't test this thing out? I mean I could finally beat Fuzzy Brows with this!"

"And ruin any chance you have for advancing along with it. Don't tell me you've forgotten that little Hitai-ate is dangerous. Then again you might stay out of trouble if you used it," Shikamaru muttered.

"You should be satisfied with your victory and leave it at that. Chakra how are you and Kakashi-sama holding up back there? You both look really tired," Crystal asked.

"Nothing a good nights rest and some pain killers won't take care of. I must admit those Rock Ninja were tougher then I expected. I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Chakra replied.

"I had to admit that was fun too. At least you didn't try to keep score about how many you took out over me. It was interesting to meet the spirit of a man who taught you so much. Still I wonder where he got that crazy idea of his," Kakashi replied.

"What idea would that be?" Hinata asked, but before he could respond Dojo interrupted the conversation stating they were ten minutes outside the village and they should call ahead to see if their would be any problems with the landing.

"I'll call ahead. Let's hope I can get decent reception," Raimundo said flipping open his phone. Good thing Jack invented these things to work in a world with no satellites. "Yo Lu, come in girlfriend. This is Raimundo, calling to report a successful mission and that we need to be looked over by some medical personal."

"Hola Raimundo! Its great to hear your mission was a success and that your back so soon. Wouldn't have thought you guys complete a mission in less then six hours. Still we have something we need you to do for us first. By now your little group must have seen what we accomplished while you were away," Lu responded.

The group looked up and gasped in surprise and delight. Nestled safely among the trees perfectly camouflaged was a giant forest green chakra sphere. With Hinata's Byakugan they learned that it extend underground at least ten feet preventing attack from below and ten feet in the air preventing attack from there.

"I.. I don't see any weakness at all. The sphere is emitting high amounts chakra and completely stable. It's continuously being renewed so it won't falter. It's a perfect defense."

"I'm impressed. This is one barrier that I doubt anyone can break through."

"Thanks we've been testing it out for the past hour or so. The Sphere is working perfectly. We've captured people who are inside it trying to harm the population. The ninja forces from the ANBU down to the weakest Genin have attacked it testing for weak spots. None were found, but for the ultimate test we need to see how it handles up to something of pure evil intent from the outside. So could Naruto and Raimundo please attack with their strongest attacks please? If all goes according to plan the Sphere will repel the attacks back and all you have to do is dodge them,"

"What do you say Naruto? Your Ransagan and my flames?"

Naruto just gave him a foxy grin and created a clone. He knew the real reason behind the test was to make sure the sphere wouldn't react to the fox sealed inside of him. Still if this Sphere kept the village safe it would be worth it. Concentrating hard he poured as much chakra as he could into the Ransagan. "Ready Rai?"

"Let's do it! Dojo dodge the first sign of trouble!"

The crackling emerald flames merged with the spiraling ball of chakra. Everyone watched with intensity as the attack struck the Chakra Sphere. The Sphere crackled and shimmered, but didn't break. Instead it absorbed some of the attack and then flung the rest back at the group. It took everything Dojo had to avoid being struck.

"Well guess we know it works huh. At least this will make life less troublesome."

"Shut up Shika just shut up."

They landed on top of the Hokage's office where everyone plus some medical ninja were waiting for them. Omi practically leapt into his mother's arms shouting something about dishonorable foes and horny men threatening her. Chakra laughed and assured her son that she was all right.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was very concerned about you. It took all my will power to remain here and help fortify this place. You wouldn't believe how much help they needed," Chase said to her.

"I'm sure you were a big help. Tsunade-sama what is your assessment over all our injuries?"

"Surprisingly there aren't to many serious injuries. Your both exhausted, but not so bad you need intensive care. A good night rest should help. The rest of the group just needs a few stitches, some antibiotics to prevent infection and some sleep. You'll be up and ready for anything tomorrow."

"In that case let's all get some rest. It's been a busy day and tomorrow is our guests last full day here. They leave the day after that. I think for one we should make the most of tomorrow and see what's everyone learned. Don't you agree," Kakashi asked.

"I think that would be perfectly acceptable Kakashi-san," Master Fung said. With that everyone went home to get some rest for tomorrow.

The next day everyone was up bright and early. The Xiaolin Warriors would be leaving the next day early so everyone wanted to make the most of today. There were a few surprises waiting for everyone.

Everyone had assembled inside Lady Tsunade's office wondering what was going on. Both Master Fung and her were smiling brightly at the Xiaolin Warriors and their ninja counterparts. Even the Jonin senseis were excited about something.

"I'm glad you're all here. I have a few announcements to make. First, I would like to personally extend my gratitude and thanks to the Xiaolin warriors for coming here. You behaved in a proper manner and were excellent teachers. You not only taught my forces valuable skills, but I believe you've helped them with their social and personal lives."

"Your welcome Lady Tsunade-sama. It was our pleasure to teach such fine people. We also learned a lot from them as well. I feel confident that whatever new evil we face in our own world we can handle it," Raimundo stated, respectfully bowing to her.

"We only wish there was a way for all of you to come visit us sometimes. Then we really could have an alliance with each other," Lu added sadly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Because one of my announcements is that we are currently working on a jutsu to cross the divides between our worlds. Once completed, we will be able to contact and visit you anytime we wish. So if the Hidden Leaf Village is ever in danger we know we can count on you guys to come to our aid at a moments notice."

"A jutsu like that would take a lot of time to perfect and make. Sounds like a real project to work on," Asuma commented.

"Still if it works our village will have an ace up its sleeve. Our enemies have never met the Xiaolin Dragons or seen their Shen Gong Wu in action. I think its brilliant," Kurenai stated.

"Yosh it will be the ultimate test of our youth! To complete such a jutsu will require all of Konoha to work together!"

"Could you shout any louder Gai?"

"Alright that's enough I have a few more announcements I like to make if I could please. Xiaolin Dragons, for services rendered and in the interest of friendship I would like to present you with your own Leaf Hitai-ate and make you honorary Leaf Ninja. Do you accept?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The Dragons exclaimed excitedly. They never thought in their wildest dreams this would happen. They all stood proud as Shizune handed each of them a hiate tai with a smile on their face.

They quickly put them on to show their allegiance. Omi had little trouble seeing as how his head was way to big. So instead Crystal tied it to his arm. She had opted to use hers in place of her ponytail holder. Clay had strapped his across his hat while Callie wore hers like a headband. Kimiko wore hers around her neck and Jack swapped out his goggles. Raimundo strapped his across his head while Lu wore hers like a bracelet. Jermaine opted for the belt look and Stacey tied hers to her arm. Dagwood and Auara both opted for across the forehead. They smiled at each other and their friends who were congratulating them on a job well done.

"Now that's taken care of I also have an announcement young ninja. You have worked hard and proven yourselves as worthy Xiaolin Warriors. As such I would like to present each of you with an Apprentice level sash and name you honorary Dragons," Master Fung said calmly. He smiled as Chase and Chakra handed the sashes out and helped the Genin tie them around their outfits.

"This is so cool! None of the other Academy students are going to believe this!" Konohamaru exclaimed. He eagerly wrapped his dark blue sash around his waist expertly. Spending time with Kimiko had taught him to be fashion conscience at all times.

"It's an unusual promotion, but one we do deserve. I think that we have proven ourselves this last month with adapting so quickly to a new style of fighting. It proves we all are better then most of the ninja forces," Shino commented. The blue sash actually did look good against his coat.

"Alright we're honorary Dragons yes! This is so exciting!" Naruto shouted. He was so happy to be acknowledged at an advance level, even if it was for a different system. It was still a promotion!

"We're so pleased that you are enjoying your new achieved status. All of you did work hard to earn. Lady Tsunade, your sensies, and finally myself and the twins would like a demonstration of what you have learned this past month. It would really help us determined what your new level of skill is. Afterwards I think it would be prudent to test our new Shen Gong Wu out against one of you. After all the mighty ox can't challenge the tiger if it isn't aware of the condition its horns."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Ino questioned.

"He means simply one doesn't use something unless you know how it will effect you," Auara explained.

"So whose up for a little demo? I hope that demo turns into demolition!" Lu shouted, happily confirming once again that she was as wild and reckless as ever.

"You are not demolitioning my office! Take it outside, heck take me with you; I need a break from this office. Shizune, can you take care of the office for a couple hours? I promise to be back soon."

"Right away Lady Tsunade. Go enjoy yourself."

Ten minutes later everyone was out on a training grounds watching the Dragons and Genin demonstrated what they had learned in a months time. The results were nothing short of astonishing in some cases.

All ladies were pleased when Omi didn't say anything about them being mere girls. But what was even more astonishing he was finally able to pull of Sakura's super strength technique! He had learned to channel some of his chi into his fist in order to temporarily increase his strength.

Sakura had also vastly improved. She had not only picked up the basics of Xiaolin, but had managed to learn some of the more difficult techniques. Techniques that include Repulse the Monkey, Leopard Strike, and Horse Skipping Rocks. Three high level techniques, along with her ability to perform Tornado Strike on command, made her quite the deadly opponent.

Konohamaru was proud to show off his new technique. Not only had his hand to hand combat vastly improved, his proudest accomplishment was being able to do the Judilea Flip properly without assistance. Likewise Kimiko showed what she had learned from Iruka-sensei.

Clay and Choji literally rocked the training ground. Choji's mastery over his new earth move and his newfound proficiency with ropes made him a real contender. Likewise Clay really showed them it wasn't your weight, but how you threw it around!

Naruto and Raimundo had a lot to demonstrate. Both of them had become much better fighters by working together. Naruto's intelligence had also gone up tremendously thanks to Raimundo's tutoring. He was also very adept at using Typhoon Boom. Raimundo secretly also had a new list of pranks to pull once he got back home.

Jack and Tenten were quite impressive with their techniques. Jack had benefited from her knowledge of weapons improving his aim. He had also incorporated the minimum taijustu into his own style. Tenten had taken the to the Xiaolin style like a fish to water. She was better able to defend herself now that she had a proficiency in metal. Tenten's proudest moment was when she was able to show of her new broad swords to her team. They were very impressed.

Lee and Jermaine had improved in different areas. Lee was literally jumping with joy when he demonstrated his mastery over the gravity technique. He had also taken the Xiaolin moves and merged them with his usual Goken attacks. After a touching moment between Gai and Lee, Jermaine showed everyone what Lee had taught him. His speed and strength had increased thanks to Lee's methods and he pulled off Leaf Hurricane without a hitch. Both boys were extremely proud of themselves.

Next up was Shino and Dagwood. This was a sight to see because normally Shino didn't rely on hand-to-hand combat. After a month of training with Dagwood, Shino's combat skills were now up to par and he could pull of his Wood attack without problems. In turn Shino had sharpened Dagwood's tracking skills and how to use existing wildlife in his fights.

The most shocking pair was that of Lu and Neji. Lu had learned to be a bit more respectful, although she still playfully called Neji Chico. At the same time it was very impressive how well she could perform Gentle Fist when she couldn't see the chakra network. Neji also stunned everyone and not because he mastered the lightning technique or his use of Xiaolin. No, what stunned the group was how good he was at dirt boarding and he actually liked it!

Hinata and Crystal were also pretty remarkable when their turn to demonstrate came up. Hinata's skill with ice and the power behind her Mantis Kick surprised everyone. Crystal had also improved greatly thanks to Hinata's training and could do quite a few Gentle Fist attacks the results were very damaging.

Kiba, Akamura, and Stacey put on quite a show. The month together had really changed them. Personality wise Kiba was still the same, but for some reason he seemed calmer, less cocky. When he showed off his Flair attack he accepted the praise humbly. Stacey had also learned to be a bit more destructive and how to spin when she attacked. Both humans and dog were pleased with themselves.

Ino's skills were much sharper and stronger since she stared dancing for exercise. Her ability to perform such a limber move like Strike of the Flying Serpent was testimony to that. Her kicking distance was also enhanced when she obliterated a target with Sunlight Kick. Auara was also pretty outstanding. With Ino's help she had learned to block out mental attacks and expanded her knowledge of hand-to-hand combat.

Last up were Shikamaru and Callie. For once Shikamaru wasn't being lazy and put forth an effort to show what he learned. Asuma was pleased to note that his student had improved greatly by learning Xiaolin and his new attack would certainly make enemies fear him. Callie had benefited from the training by improving her mental capacities. She was a pretty good tactician now.

All the teachers were pleased with the progress of their students. The month together had been beneficial for both parties. Tsunade was very glad she had agreed to this. Master Fung was also pleased and suggested it was time to test out the new Shen Gong Wu.

"This is going to be great! Fuzzy Brows is going to wipe the floor with Jermaine this time!"

"You do realize that this isn't a contest right? We're just seeing how long we can use the Wu before damage starts to set in. Still I bet you twenty dollars that Jermaine beats Lee."

"Your own and be ready to pay up! I've never lost a bet in my life!"

"If the gambling floor is now closed, I would like to get started on my match here. Yo hommie remember when I say stop we stop. No reason for me to end up in traction the day before I go home capuche?"

"Agreed I'm ready for this rematch. Activate your Wu and lets see what you can do!" Lee said. He watched as Jermaine shouted the name of his Wu. The little headband glowed gold for a second and then faded. With a nod from his opponent he launched into a Leaf Hurricane.

Jermaine waited patiently until Lee was a few feet from him then struck. He expertly blocked the attack and then countered with a Shadow of the Dancing Leaves attack. Smirking, he launched his own attack. With speed matching Lee's he attacked with Leaf Great Whirlwind. He actually connected with Lee surprising him.

"Impressive Jermaine-kun! Your ability to match my moves is quite youthful!"

"I'm just getting started homeboy. Let's see if you put me through my paces!"

On the sidelines the audience was entranced by the show. It was amazing to watch two friends battled it out. Still, the dragons were worried that Jermaine might push himself to far.

"It's unbelievable how well Jermaine is keeping up with Lee. The Hitai-ate's power is incredible," Tenten commented.

"Yeah, to keep up with Lee that Shen Gong Wu has to transmit the information it gather from Lee directly into Jermaine's brain and then his muscles. To do all that in mere seconds is nothing short of magical."

"Yes, but for how long can he keep it up before damage sets in?"

"My Lee is doing quite well in this rematch don't you think? Even with your student's advantage Lee is going to win this fight."

"In case you haven't noticed Gai this isn't a contest. Besides Jermaine can pull off a win if he wants too."

Back in the fight both boys were giving it all they had. They both were determined to win this fight, but unfortunately Jermaine was reaching his limits. He could feel his body straining to keep up and he was starting to be wracked with pain. Sliding backwards he formed the time out sign. "Enough bro! I've reached my limit. If I continue fighting I'm going to end up worse then a commuter on the downtown express."

"Agreed Jermaine-kun! I must say this time around I won our little sparring match," Lee commented before twitching in pain. Both boys sank to their knees while their girlfriends and Lady Tsunade made their way over.

"Are you okay Lee? Here let me check you for injuries," asked a concern Sakura. She used her medical jutsu to check for internal damage. Finding nothing except for some bruised muscles she deactivated the jutsu. "Your muscles our a little bruised, but you should be fine after a little rest."

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I greatly appreciate this. How's Jermaine-kun doing?"

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Don't worry he's fine. Your lucky you didn't try pushing any longer. After ten minutes your body wouldn't be able to heal. I've fixed the inner damage, but you should rest a little bit."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. It appears our new Shen Gong Wu is a crunch time one. We'll have to remember that," Stacey stated. She took Jermaine's hand and led him back to the group. She was amused to see Raimundo grumbling as he paid Naruto twenty bucks.

The rest of the day was full of fun for the group. Dagwood took a lot of pictures with his camera. He was going to spend the night editing them and putting together scrapbooks for everyone. They had a large feast and even did a little dancing to the song Graduation. The adults also enjoyed a rather intense poker game. Too soon it was time for the Dragons to head back to the hotel to pack and get some sleep. They would be leaving around noon the next day. Everyone agreed to meet on the roof again to say goodbye and exchange gifts.

The next day noon arrived fairly quickly. The monks had their bags packed, the Shen Gong Wu chest locked and with the Wu tripled checked, and they also had month supply of ramen with them. Hanging around Naruto had turned them into ramen freaks. Everyone was looking very sad that their month with each other was over, but the Dragons had to return home.

"I still can't believe that you've been here a month, but only a week has passed in your own world," Naruto stated sadly.

"Yeah that's temporal and spatial mechanics for you. I'm sure that the next time we meet I'll have figured them out," Jack replied.

"You shouldn't be so sad. This isn't goodbye forever. Its more like until we meet again," Auara pointed.

"Yeah, with so many people working on the new jutsu will be seeing you guys again soon," Sakura agreed.

"Then I guess its time for us to say our farewells and give each our host a gift for their great hospitality. My Lady Tsunade I'm honored that you gave my students and I such a wonderful learning experience. I'm sure our encounter has set forth a motion of change that will greatly benefit both our students," Master Fung said, as he bowed.

"I should thank you. Your gift of the Chakra Sphere will greatly benefit us down the road. More lives will be saved because of it. So to say thanks I got you a crate of my best sake. I hope you like it."

"Thank you my Lady I accept. I also have a gift for you," he replied. First he kissed her hand and then gave her a plague, which read Dr. Tsunade: Head of the Medical Department. Beneath it was the Hippocratic Oath. Her smile told him she loved it. They both were smiling as they watched Dojo exchange a plate of poffins treats with Tonton for a vest with the kanji dragon.

Chase was about to say goodbye to his buddies when a kunai came flying at him. He caught it and brought it up to defend himself as Anko pressed her own against his. "I was wondering if I would see you before I left Anko-chan."

"I can't believe you tried to sneak away without saying goodbye to me. I thought we meant something to each other."

"You mean a lot to me Anko-chan, which is why this is your gift," Chase said mysteriously. He pushed her back grabbing her kunai and slicing a strand of her hair off. After pocketing that one he sliced open his palm covering it in blood and tied a strand of his hair to the kunai. He handed it to her, smirking. "I hope these esteemed token of affection shows how much you mean to me."

"Its okay lizard boy. Good luck with finding your redemption."

"Same too you. Now for you guys, I having something you might like. Gai, I have some scrolls containing numerous techniques I learned over the centuries. I'm sure you'll master them fairly quickly. Asuma, if you're going to smoke, smoke something with class. This is grade A Chinese tobacco and I'm sure you'll like it."

Asuma took a few puffs and admitted it was better then his usual brand. He gave Chase a trench knife as a back up weapon while Gai gave him a green spandex unitard for training. Chase thanked them and silently vowed never to wear it.

Chakra gave Kurenai sort of a gag gift. It was a t-shirt that had her, Tsunade, and Anko on front saying Female Konoichi Rock while on the back it showed Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi with the words Loser Male Shinobe. Everyone cracked up seeing that. Kurenai thanked her for the gift and told her she was going to turn Chakra's Firestorm into a new genjustu making the girl smile.

When Chakra turned to Kakashi to give her gift she smiled sadly. He really was a good friend and an interesting person. Carefully she undid the clasp around her neck taking off her Yin Yang pendent. Carefully she broke it in half and gave him the Yang half while she kept the Yin. "In China, to give someone a half of a pendent is to show ever lasting friendship. I'm grateful for the time we spend together. I hope that it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me."

"It was Chakra. I have two gifts for you. Here's the first," Kakashi said handing her a stack of papers loosely held together. She smiled as she read the title "The Copy Cat Shinobe and the Dragon of Fire". "It's a rough draft, but I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you for such a thoughtful gift, but what's the second one?" Chakra asked, curiously. She was caught off guard when he started kissing her, but she gladly returned it ignoring the yells from her family. When they broke apart she smiled happily. "Thanks."

It was a little difficult to top that scene, but everyone did try. The Dragons were teary eyed about saying goodbye to their new friends. The same thing could be said for ninja. Everyone held care packages in their arms. Aside from Dagwood's fantastic photo albums they contained personal mementoes.

"Sakura-chan I want to thank you for showing me the literal strength of woman. As such I have gotten gifts I hope will speed along your goal of becoming a top medical ninja. In this box are scrolls on acupuncture, needless, and herbal medicines from China."

"Thanks Omi for everything. I don't think without your help I would have been able to open my heart again. You helped me find real love thanks," Sakura said kissing him on the forehead. She gave him a box containing a carrying case for his flute, music, and some water moves for him to try.

Kimiko was addressing her troops one last time. They promised to stay fashionable and functional, to control their tempers, and keep up their studies. "I'm proud of all three of you. You really made this last month count. Your going to be a great genin team one day."

"We sure are Kimiko-chan!" Mogiee squalled.

"Not to mention will be smarter then any of them," Udon added.

"With a will of fire like no other! Your not bad for a bossy lady," Koharmaru said. Smiling he presented Kimiko with her own pair of goggles, which she happily took.

"As a reward for your hard work three hand held wireless Goo Zombies Gold Infinity to play with. Remember, studies first then play!"

Clay gave Choji his own lasso and recipe for barbecue steak. "I hope you do well in the future partner. You're going to be just a powerful as your daddy if you keep this up."

Choji smiled and stuffed a few more chips into mouth. "Thanks I'll try. I got you some real good barbecue to take home and wrote some ideas for your earth powers. Clay-kun? Thanks for helping me with Ino. I'm really grateful."

Raimundo gave Naruto a soccer ball to practice his moves with as well as book on pranks. "I figured you could use something to relax with. I also included a few more books that might help you become a better leader one day. Just promise me that if you get passed over for promotion your not going to go nuts."

"I promise Raimundo! Don't worry even if I'm a Genin forever I'll be Hokage someday! I hope you like my gifts to you. After everything you did for me and Hinata I hope there enough," Naruto replied. He still couldn't believe it had taken an outsider to show him that a girl was crushing hard on him. So in thank you he had given Rai a froggy wallet and a plant to take care.

Jack was loaded down with weapons and surprisingly a one of a kind Tenten doll plus a big thank you for setting her up with Neji. "You were right about being more open with myself. I can be a tough konoichi and soft skinned girl."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, as he gave her a video camera to help her record her practice so she could see what needed improvement. "I just helped you take the first step. You did the rest my friend."

Jermaine had given his new friend a basketball to play one on one against Gai as well as some of his rap music to train to. "I hope my white brother enjoys his gifts. Remember keep training and only use your gravity technique as a last resort."

Lee in gratitude locked fists and pumped them. "Yosh! You've given me so much confidence Jermaine-kun I feel like I'm going to explode! I don't know how I can repay you for helping me with Sakura, but I hope these gifts are enough." Inside the box were leg weights and a modified green jersey.

Dagwood smiled at his fellow conservationist. "You've been a wonderful friend Shino-kun and really opened my eyes up to the bug world. I'm bestowing this special camera along with other gear for monitoring insects with. I hope it helps you out."

Shino thanked him quietly. "It will. I also promised to try to be a bit more open with others." He gave Dagwood a carved kichie bug, which he liked.

The two Hyugga's gave their new friends some nice stuff. Neji told Lu she had improved in mannerism so much she could pass for a Hyugga if not for her coloring. As a reward Lu received a kimono and scroll on etiquette. Crystal got some healing salve and pressed flowers. In turn Neji got his own dirt board and safety equipment and Hinata received a lot books to read. Both Hyugga thanked the two for helping them come out of their shell a little.

Stacey smiled happily as she gave Kiba and Akamura all the artwork she had done of the two. "You were my best subjects ever. So full of life and power. You really are something Kiba."

"Well your something too, Stacey. Here we got you something," he whispered giving her some texts he dug up on Japanese Gods thinking she might like to read about them. She thanked him for the wonderful gift.

Auara and Ino both squalled as they got their gifts. "I hope you make good use of my gift Ino. That plus my advice with Choji should help you out." Ino had received a purple leotard and some dance music to continue her new exercise regiment. She also enjoyed the playbooks she would be reading in her spare time with Choji.

"I really do Auara. I hope you like my parting gift," she said. Auara loved the plants she received and promised to take good care of them.

Last, but not least, Callie gave Shikamaru a few gifts. In her own words he wasn't that bad of an Aussie mate. She gave him recipes for food, a book on woman, and lastly a Rubik cube for him to try out. Before he gave her his gift he told her he had sent a letter to Temari, which made her smile. Shikamaru gave her a book on mythology and some new pots to cook with. She thanked him.

After a few more hugs and high fives everyone was ready to go. Bunching together they all touched one another as Master Fung activated the Dimensional Globe. The little golden Wu hovered into the air growing in size as it whirled around the Xiaolin Warriors. With one final wave it encompassed the group and streaked through the air until it disappeared in a shower of gold.

After a few minuets of just standing there everyone got back to work. Now they had new goals to obtain and with the knowledge of how inspiring they were to millions of fans they really wanted to give it their all. Besides, when that new jutsu was finished they wanted to be equal with their new friends the Xiaolin Dragons!


End file.
